Meanwhile (One-Shot Collection)
by 11JJ11
Summary: We all know of Ash's adventures around the Pokemon world, but what about the rest of the gang left behind in Pallet Town? "Meanwhile" is a collection of one-shots about the rest of Ash's Pokemon while he's out on his adventures. [Mostly lighthearted and will follow the anime canon along with a few of my own headcanons.]
1. Lunchtime - Bulbasaur

**Speech Key:**

"Words like this," Are human speech. Humans and Pokemon can understand this.

'Words like this,' Are Pokemon speech. Only Pokemon understand this, humans just hear noises.

"Pikapika chu," (Or any kind of Pokemon) Are noises Pokemon make that humans hear. Pokemon can understand this.

 _Words like this,_ Are thoughts/telepathy. Only the person thinking/who the telepathy is directed at can hear this.

* * *

 **I decided to start this fanfiction so I could have a short, fun, light hearted fanfiction to work on. Most of my stories have more serious story lines, and this fanfiction will be my break from my more somber stories. This is a one shot collection, so each story will stand on its own, but take place in the same universe. I'm going to try to stick to the anime canon, but I will have a few of my own headcanons in these one shots as well. This story will be focusing on Ash's Pokemon that are left behind at the lab, and** **occasionally on some of Ash's released/in training Pokemon (Like Pidgeot or Primeape.) So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 1 - Lunchtime - Bulbasaur**

Lunchtime, a joyful time for most of the ranch Pokemon. A time to take a break from the morning activities and enjoy a brisk meal under the sun. Most Pokemon awaited this time with bated breath (or a drooling tongues in some cases).

Most, but not Bulbasaur.

The usually outgoing and calm Bulbasaur was currently hiding in a bush. _No,_ he wasn't scared, that would be ridiculous. He was just... anxious. Anxious that the stupid blue bug type was going to show up.

Bulbasaur cringed as he heard a loud bell sounding in the distance- Tracey, Professor Oak, or Gary- telling all of Ash's Pokemon that it was lunch time at last. Bulbasaur dragged himself out of the bushes. He was anxious, yes, but that wasn't going to stop him from assisting the Professor like he always did. He had a job and a reputation to maintain, and he wasn't about to let the humans down.

Bulbasaur darted forward, passing by Ash's other eager Pokemon on his way to the lab. They payed him no mind, for the only thing on their mind was the food that Tracey had waiting for them at the lab- whether the same thing from yesterday or a new recipe by the Professor or Brock- they didn't care, just as long as it was something they could stuff down their throats.

"There you are Bulbasaur," Tracey said warmly as Bulbasaur trotted up towards the lab, "Help me pass these out, please," and two dishes of food were quickly pressed into his vines. Feeding Pokemon was a chore enough for the few humans at the lab, but when nearly all of Ash's Pokemon took after his love of food... it became a challenge. And Bulbasaur was expected to help keep order.

Bulbasaur gave the human a smile, but he kept a cautious eye skyward for the menace that was sure to strike. Every time a flying type swooped down Bulbasaur flinched, ready to dodge. Swellow chuckled at this as he came down, and Bulbasaur shoved the food towards him, fuming in embarrassment.

His fear... _anxiety,_ was getting out of hand. He took a deep breath, holding two dishes out of reach of Totodile and Gible as they jumped around him excitedly, 'Calm down,' He snapped, momentarily taking his eyes off the sky. He set the two dishes down (and far apart), the last thing he needed was these two to get into another food fight like they often did.

Bulbasaur walked back up to Tracey, who smiled, handing him one last dish, "Thank you, like always, Bulbasaur, this one is all yours. A brand new recipe, hope you like it."

Bulbasaur took it, nodding, but his mind wasn't focused on that. He was focused on Gible and Totodile. Their food was nearly halfway gone they were nearly always the first ones done, and they had both developed a habit of stealing the other Pokemon's food. Bulbasaur had taken it upon himself to get them under control in situations like this, which happened basically every meal. He did hear rumors that Ash's Oshawott was also a food theif, but Bulbasaur wasn't going to keep an eye on a third Pokemon, at least not without evidence.

Bulbasaur tossed the pellets of food into his mouth without much thought as to the taste. He was running a mental list in his mind as he ate: help Tracey gather the food dishes, deliver extra food to Snorlax, make sure the Tauros' fence was in one piece, make sure the trained Pokemon weren't gaining up on the wild Pokemon again, check on the wild Pokemon, help Gary with his latest research project... Bulbasaur shook his head, he still had a lot to do today.

Bulbasaur ate another piece of food, not noticing the blue figure gliding overhead, nor the unusually unattended bowl of nectar. Corphish glanced up, stifling a snicker of what was to come. Bulbasaur picked up another pellet of food with his vine just as a large, inelegant shadow passed over him. Bulbasaur stiffened in fear, wheeling around just in time for mass of shell and muscle to slam into him.

 _Thump!_

Heracross rammed into Bulbasaur from above, picking up the small grass type in his two-clawed hands. Bulbasaur began lashing out, forgetting his normally calm and assertive demeanor. Heracross landed not far from where he had abducted Bulbasaur, happily licking his lips as he pinned Bulbasaur to the ground.

A few Pokemon paused, looking up from their meal. None of them made an attempt to help Bulbasaur, but were simply watching, most with an entertained look in their gaze. Totodile seized the moment of everyone's distraction, quickly darting forward to steal the meals from under their noses. Bulbasaur noticed this much to his annoyance, both because he couldn't stop him and that his situation was being used for mischief.

Heracross placed both clawed hands on the side of Bulbasaur's bulb, and began to suck the sweet nectar from the plant. Bulbasaur lashed out again, reading his Vine Whip and slamming it into Heracross defensively. But the grass type attack barely did anything to the bug type, who continued sucking nectar.

Bulbasaur fumed with frustration and embarrassment as most Ash's other Pokemon watched with amusement, some with some laughs, now that Tracey had gone back into the lab. He'd get back at them. They'd be sorry when he "accidentally" shuffled the Professor's notes and they were fed Belue berries in tomorrow's meals. A nice little... wake up call about their _sour_ attitude.

Bulbasaur tried to fire a Solarbeam, but couldn't absorb the energy he needed to do so with Heracross's shadow covering him. Bulbasaur knew he needed to calm down and think of a strategic way out, but it was hard without a trainer supporting him and Heracross on top of him sucking his nectar. Bulbasaur lashed out with his vines one more time, seizing the top of Heracross's horn.

He yanked back, managing to pry Heracross's mouth off his bulb, but the bug type still was pinning him down. Bulbasaur panted, he had perhaps ten seconds before Heracross broke free with brute strength and overpowered him again. He needed a way out of this, now.

Heracross swung his head about, testing the limits of Bulbasaur's grip. The grass type struggled to keep the bug type back, but he reared his head back, breaking free of Bulbasaur's temporary grasp. He quickly pressed his mouth back on the bulb, once more sucking the sweet nectar. Bulbasaur rumbled in frustration, shifting the spores, pollen, and nectar that rested in his closed bulb as he heard laughing at his pathetic struggle. Was this ridiculous charade going to remain on schedule for the rest of his time at the lab?!

 _Wait..._ Bulbasaur thought, realizing something. Something so simple that it was a wonder that he had never thought of before. A small grin appeared on his face, despite the fact Heracross was still raiding him of his nectar. If Heracross wanted to eat out of his bulb _so_ badly, he might as well have everything in it.

Bulbasaur closed his eyes, shuffling the contents of his bulb. His grin widened, and he released a plume of blue-green spores from his back.

Heracross recoiled as he was swiftly engulfed in the cloud of Sleep Powder. He stumbled back, eyes sagging as he inhaled the spores. Bulbasaur dragged himself out from under the drowsy Heracross as he sank to his knees, nectar dripping from his lips as he collapsed on the ground, out cold. The laughter quickly died down as the now-free Bulbasaur stumbled to his feet, huffing.

Bulbasaur brushed dust off of him with his vines, taking in a deep breath. A small smirk pulled on his lips, he finally had a solution to what had seemed to be an unending problem. He straightened his shoulders, then slowly glared at Ash's Pokemon. Most looked away, some quickly returned to eating their meal, pretending they hadn't been watching.

Suddenly Bulbasaur began charging right at Bayleef. She let out a startled cry, quickly jumping back as Bulbasaur lashed out with his Vine Whip, but he wasn't targeting her. His vines wrapped around Totodile's leg, lifting the water type into the air. The stunned Totodile dangled upside down in the air, pieces of stolen food falling from his mouth and arms. Totodile gave Bulbasaur a hesitant smile, revealing bits of food caught in between his teeth.

Bulbasaur released another plume of Sleep Powder, and soon the thieving Totodile was asleep in his grip. Bulbasaur dropped Totodile to the ground, then turned to face the rest of Ash's Pokemon with a rebuking glare.

'Anyone else planning on disrupting our meal?' Bulbasaur asked sweetly, though it was quite clear he wasn't happy. Everyone looked away, quickly shaking their heads and muttering promises and apologies. Gible quickly placed some stolen food back into Corphish's bowl, retreating back to his own empty food dish with a sigh, 'Good,' Bulbasaur said, relaxing, and he trotted back towards his own food dish, settling down. For once he could enjoy his meal without worry.

The rest of Pokemon returned to their food as well, though the chatter seemed much more quiet. Bulbasaur let out a content rumble, soaking up the warm rays of the sun. Sure, he'd have to help feed the other trainer's Pokemon on the ranch after this, but they weren't nearly as unruly as Ash's. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. It seemed too good to be true, but he was finally free!

At least, until a powerful Hyper Beam filled the clearing.

Bulbasaur's eyes snapped open in time to see food dishes flying and Pokemon running. He stared on in shock as he saw Heracross stumbling forward, horn glowing bright green with a powerful Megahorn as he charged towards the fleeing Pokemon. He stumbled, hitting a tree, muttering to himself as he prepared another Hyper Beam. Bulbasaur sprang to his feet, desperately preparing another Sleep Powder, until he noticed something.

Heracross's eyes were still closed.

Bulbasaur face palmed with his vines at his stupidity as Heracross blindly stumbled through the mass of panicking Pokemon, forearms wildly swinging Focus Punches. Bulbasaur heard the humans running out of the lab, panicking as Heracross fired one more Hyper Beam while still fast asleep. Bulbasaur huffed, of course he couldn't have a quiet meal. Of course his plan had a hole in it. Of course he had overlooked one little fact.

Heracross knew the move Sleep Talk.

* * *

 **For those that don't know, the move Sleep Talk allows the user to use attacks and moves while asleep.**

 **So there's the first story of "Meanwhile". Since "Meanwhile" takes place at Oak's lab, who better to be the star of the first one shot than Oak's little helper himself, Bulbasaur? Each story will focus on a different one of Ash's Pokemon, so who would you like to see next? I already have several ideas, but I'd like to hear you opinion too.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Not my Type - Buizel

**Speech Key:**

"Words like this," Are human speech. Humans and Pokemon can understand this.

'Words like this,' Are Pokemon speech. Only Pokemon understand this, humans just hear noises.

"Pikapika chu," (Or any kind of Pokemon) Are noises Pokemon make that humans hear. Pokemon can understand this.

 _Words like this,_ Are thoughts/telepathy. Only the person thinking/who the telepathy is directed at can hear this.

* * *

 **Look's like I got Story 2 finished quicker than I thought... Not all updates will be this quick in the future, by the way. The idea for this chapter came from** Cosmic Sky's review: _It's never easy being Bulbasaur, especially when Heracross is around. Next chapter it would be nice to see one of the Sinnoh crew like Infernape or Buziel adjusting to life at Professor Oak's._

 **So if you have any ideas or a Pokemon you just want to see in general, let me know and I just might use it! So here's story 2! It's quite a bit longer than the last chapter, but who cares?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 2 - Not my Type - Buizel**

Buizel was convinced that Oak's place wasn't a Pokemon lab.

It was an insane asylum.

Buizel closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of Kingler's and Corphish's Crabhammer contest. But that was hard when they were constantly slamming their huge glowing pincers into the water, rocks, and trees. With Kingler's pincir being much bigger, he was winning the power contest, sending much larger waves than Corphish's, but both were making a racket.

Buizel opened his eyes again, looking around. Professor Oak had a variety of environments across his ranch, mimicking different habitats and regions, making it so each Pokemon could live comfortably in the small Kanto farm town. While not forced to stay in one area, most Pokemon found themselves staying where the Professor originally assigned them. And since Pokemon were fed in groups according to their trainers, most found themselves grouping with their trainer's other Pokemon of the same type.

Buizel had tried to get along with Ash's other water types, he really had. He had actually been excited to meet the rest of Ash's water Pokemon, hoping to meet water types like him, but... Let's just say that Ash's other water types wasn't what he was expecting.

'W-well...' Oshawott muttered, huffing, 'Well, I know Hydro Pump! Beat that!'

Totodile grinned, 'I know Bite,' He said, as if the move could rival Draco Meteor.

'Hydro Pump is stronger!' Oshawott cried, stamping his small feet in frustration, but it was hard to win an argument when the other side wasn't even contending back. Totodile's grin simply widened, firing a Water Gun into the water, showing that he didn't care.

Buizel did have to admit that the water habitat on the ranch was impressive- several acres of land filled with lakes, ponds and a small river, with plenty of trees between the vasts amount of water sources. More swamp-like lands were to the east and a specially monitored lake that the Professor had designed to mimic an oceanic environment. There was even a large pond with temperatures appropriate for ice types.

Buizel was currently at an off flow the river, part of it that forked off and formed a good sized pond-like place. Ash's water Pokemon had claimed this part as their own, with Ash's powerful Kingler chasing off anyone else that wasn't invited. All of Ash's water types hung out here, except for the Squirtle he had heard about, who lived outside of the lab's ranch, and the proud Palpitoad of Ash's that lived in the more marshy areas of the lab. Now that he thought about it, Buizel had never seen much of the Palpitoad, even at meal times. Of course not all meals were served at the main laborites, and many Pokemon had found stable food sources out in the ranch, but still...

'EAT MY RAZOR SHELL YOU LITTLE SANDILE!' Oshawott screamed at Totodile, raising his scalchop over his head, and it quickly formed into a glowing blue blade, as he slashed it down towards the grinning Totodile. Totodile jumped back, smiling and dancing as he avoided Oshawott's fierce attacks with no effort. This only seemed to make Oshawott more enraged, and he pursued Totodile with more vigor. Buizel rubbed his temples while Corphish and Kingler paused their contest, watching the chase with interest.

It looked like Oshawott had gotten Totodile cornered. The frustrated Oshawott smirked in his victory. Totodile had his head bowed, as if shamed, his small hands covering his eyes. Oshawott puffed out his chest prideful, and suddenly Totodile sprang forward, using his Scary Face attack.

"Dide!" He snarled at Oshawott, eyes going narrow as he got right up in Oshawott's face, baring his fangs. Spit flew from his mouth as he towered over the Oshawott, whose pridefully demour was gone in seconds. The small otter was trembling, dropped his scalchop, then ran and dove into the pond with a startled cry. The fierce look vanished from Totodile's face, his grin returning. He immediately started dancing around, picking up Oshawott's scalchop with his jaws as the otter resurfaced the pond, fuming in embarrassment, 'I can use Bite at anytime!' Totodile said, voice muffled with the scalchop in his mouth, 'But to use Razor Shell you need this little thing!'

'Give it back!' Oshawott screamed, jumping out of the water, charging up to Totodile, who swung his jaws up and out of Oshawott's reach, ' _Give it back!'_ Oshawott cried again, even louder, small arms waving about in vain to reach his scalchop. Kingler and Corphish watched the small charade, clearly entertained.

Buizel on the other hand, had enough of his fellow water type's shenanigans. He dove off of the rock he had been resting on, and into the pond, swimming upstream and into the main part of the river. Buizel surfaced, huffing in his frustration. He couldn't stand those Pokemon! They were hyper, out of control, and were _never_ quiet! Not even at night- Totodile snored and Corphish liked to sneak up on them and wake them up in the middle of the night by pinching their tails and legs. Even though Buizel had already made it quite clear to Corphish to stay away, the cries of the others always awoke him.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Oshawott still yelling for his scalchop back, and Buizel dove back under the water, letting the current lead him down stream. He didn't know where it went, but he was sick of Ash's other water types. Ash was on his second journey since he had left Buizel at the lab, and Buizel still wasn't use to his new life here on the ranch.

No, he didn't regret being Ash's Pokemon and staying here, but... but he missed traveling with Ash.

Buizel had always enjoyed a good battle, and going on a gym journey with Ash had been the best time of his life. Yeah, he had a nice little waterfall to train at back when he was a wild Pokemon, and a nice collection of fishing rods that he had... borrowed from the trainers he had defeated. He had always wanted a powerful trainer ever since he had seen his little brother get caught by a trainer. But Buizel didn't want any trainer that could just throw a Pokeball- he had wanted one that _earned_ the right to train him. That's why he had spent every moment in the wild training, preparing himself to outmatch the average and weak trainers.

He had to admit that when Dawn caught him he wasn't the happiest. A cheery, young, rising contest star wasn't what he had in mind when he pictured a trainer worthy of having him. He knew he could have beaten Piplup in a fight, but after all the battles he had that day, plus being nearly captured by Team Rocket had weakened him enough for him to be captured. Eventually he had found his way being traded to Ash's battling-focused team, and him warming to the rest of the crew, including Piplup.

But Ash wasn't the type of trainer to focus on training one team, but caught many Pokemon with each new journey. This wasn't necessarily a bad training style, but now Ash was out on another journey and Buizel was stuck here with the rest of his crazy water types.

Buizel's muscles twitched, and he rose to the surface, floating on his back. He closed his eyes, letting the current take him downstream. He trained everyday, like he had as a wild Pokemon, but there was no one here strong enough to provide a good battle. Besides, Buizel didn't just want a battle, he wanted a _challenge._

Buizel didn't know how long he was floating down stream, but it wasn't long until the current wasn't quite so fierce. Buizel didn't open his eyes though, just drifted as he tried to pass the time, savoring the quiet moment now that he was away from the crazy water types.

'Not to interrupt,' A female voice said high above him, 'But a bunch of territorial Lotad live down this river, so I wouldn't go much farther, at least by water.'

Buizel paused, opening one eye. He looked up, discovering that he was in a thick forest, trees blocking out much of the direct sunlight. He sat up, treading the water as he looked about for the speaker. The small river he was in seemed to be the only major source of water around, and judging by the amount of plant life, he was no longer in the water type habitat.

'Not to be rude, but a few Lotad won't be a problem for me,' Buizel replied, still trying to locate the source of the voice.

One of the branches overhead rustled, and a slim green creature scurried across it, 'Fine, take your chances then. But there's not a "few", but nearly two dozen, and they attack all together. Let me know how you handle it, sorry for wasting my time on giving you a warning,' With that the green creature sped down the trunk of the tree, and rushed off into the forest as a speedy green blur.

'Wait!' Buizel cried, jumping out of the water, 'Who are you?' He called after her, wanting to know what Pokemon had such speed. That easily rivaled his speed while he was swimming! He took off after the slim darting creature, who paused as she realized she was being followed. She quickly scaled another tree, getting the high ground as she glared down at him with cold brown eyes. Her serpentine body went still as she studied him, arms crossed.

'I'm Snivy,' She said.

Buizel frowned, 'You look familiar... Oh! You're that grass type Ash got in Unova!'

She nodded, 'Yeah, and the only reason I bothered warning you was because we have the same trainer. Anyone else I would have let discover the Lotad on their own, let them teach any water type whose reckless enough to come charging into the grass type's turf.'

Buizel frowned, 'I just wanted some peace and quiet, I'm not trying to cause trouble.'

She paused, 'Peace and quiet, eh? I can respect that. Still think it's stupid for a water type to just come running in here though. While most of the trainer's Pokemon won't cause much trouble, the wild ones get pretty defensive and territorial.'

'I was a wild Pokemon once, I can perfectly capable of taking care of myself,' Buizel said stiffly.

Snivy smirked, 'I was lab raised to be a starter, but I've had my time in the wild.'

Buizel frowned, 'Did a trainer release you?'

The smirk quickly faded, and a stormy look passed over the Snivy's cold eyes. Buizel knew he had hit a sensitive topic by the way she turned away, shaking, 'None of your business,' She said stiffly, then she darted down the tree, ready to race off into the forest again.

'Wait,' Buizel said, taking a step forward, and she glared coldly at him, 'You're right, none of my business, sorry. I've had multiple trainers as well, so it's no big deal. But I have a question.'

Her glare made it clear that it shouldn't be about trainers, 'What?'

'I've been itching for a good battle, and I think a grass type could provide a challenge for me. Do you know of anyone that would be willingly to have a match with me? A fair one- I'm not in the mood to be attacked by a group of angry Lotad.'

Her stance relaxed slightly, and she swung her leafy tail back and forth in thought. Her smirk quickly returned, 'You want a challenge? Well, I think I know just the Pokemon. I'll take you to him, if you can keep up.'

'If it were raining I'd outsped you with ease,' Buizel said, referring to his ability, but the sky was cloudless, 'But yeah, I can keep up.'

Snivy's smirk pulled up to the smallest hint of a smile, 'Good,' And with that she took off, darting into the bushes without another word. Buizel quickly went to follow her, but soon he realized speed wouldn't matter here. The forest provide a variety of obstacles for him, all of which Snivy sped through with no problem, leaving Buizel to try to slip through the thick bushes and make his way over fallen logs, rocks, and ditches.

'Who are you taking me to?' Buizel asked as he wove his way through several closely placed trees. Snivy was up ahead, waiting for him despite her saying she wouldn't.

'You said you wanted a challenge, so who better than to give you a challenge than Sceptile?' She asked.

Buizel paused as he jumped over a log, 'Wait- Ash's Sceptile? _The_ Sceptile?!'

'Yep!' Snivy chirped, 'The strongest grass type in these woods!'

Buizel didn't move, standing there for a moment, '...'

Snivy looked back at him, 'What? Don't tell me you're back down!'

Defiance flashed across Buizel's face, 'I _never_ back down from a challenge,' He growled, 'I was just surprised,' He turned his nose up, 'Now show me where he is.'

'Pushy, are we? Don't bother, we're already here,' She jerked her head towards a small clearing, then went ahead, entering it, stretching as the warm sun hit her tail leaves. Buizel followed her, cautiously stepping in after her. There were several trees despite it being a clearing, providing both sunny and shady spots. There were several large boulders as well, looking like the perfect spot for sunbathing.

Buizel spotted Ash's Bayleef relaxing on a mossy rock on the other side of the clearing, fast asleep. There was also his Leavanny, who was weaving leaves together with his own string shot attack. Buizel didn't see Torterra, but in the middle of the clearing was the tall, thick tree. Vines grew up its truck, and resting on a large branch was Sceptile.

A mixture of awe and respect rushed through Buizel as he looked up at the creature that all of Ash's Pokemon had heard about. Ash had a few Pokemon like that, the ones that were practically legends among them. Sceptile, the powerful and speedy Hoenn Pokemon that won even at type disadvantages, and of course, the victory that every Pokemon knew him for:

His battle against Darkrai.

Buizel let a smile tug on his lips, now that's a Pokemon he'd like to be around. Not all of Ash's crazy and hyper water types, but someone that knew how to battle.

Sceptile opened one eye, looking down at Buizel, and then his gaze shifted to Snivy, who was now standing next to Buizel. The lizard stretched, sitting up, 'Hey Snivy,' He muttered, his mouth clamping down on a twig, 'Is there a problem?'

'Nope,' Snivy replied, 'Sorry for waking you up,' Buizel noticed that she was much nicer to Sceptile than she had been to him, but he figured she probably saw him a lot more, 'You said you wanted to battle someone, right?' She asked.

Sceptile sprang down from tree, landing in front of them. he reared up to full height, and only then did he realize how large Sceptile was compared to them, 'Sure did, I've been wanting a good fight lately.'

Snivy opened her mouth to talk, but Buizel stepped in, he was perfectly capable of challenging someone himself, 'So have I,' Buizel said, speaking up, and Sceptile looked at him, 'I've been wanting a challenge, and Snivy said you could provide it.'

Sceptile nodded, 'She wasn't wrong, though I don't want to be rude, but... I have a type advantage, along with the fact that I'm fully evolved. Now I know we're both trained by Ash, but I don't know if it would be fair if we had a battle.'

Buizel bit down on his lip to keep himself from blurting out in the pulse of anger that rushed through him. Buizel took in a deep breath, trying to keep his pride under control, 'I'm not fully evolved, but neither is Pikachu, who has defeated _two_ legendaries- one more than you have.'

Snivy took in a sharp breath, but Sceptile only seemed humored by this comment, 'That's true,' Sceptile admitted, 'But you're not Pikachu.'

'Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that you can't judge me by the fact that I haven't evolved,' Buizel said, standing up a bit straighter, 'I don't know if I can defeat you or not, but I do know that I won't be a pushover. I take battling very seriously, and I train every day. We both want a good battle, so I'm challenging you to one!'

Sceptile nodded, 'Once again, you're right, I don't have the right to assume your strength. Very well, I accept your challenge.'

Chills rushed through Buizel, and excitement pounded through him. He was finally getting the battle he had been craving ever since Ash had left him here! Against Sceptile no less! He looked over Sceptile's slender form, he expected a lot of speed from Sceptile, and obviously he could deliver powerful blows. As long as he stayed out of reach and used ranged attacks...

But what about Ice Punch? That was his only super effective attack, but he'd have to get in close to use it...

'Why don't you guys battle over there?' Snivy said, pointing with her vine over by Bayleef, 'There aren't too many trees, so it will be more fair in terms of terrain.'

Buizel agreed, but he noticed a dark look cross Sceptile's gaze, and he shook his head, 'No,' He said coldly, 'I'm not going to battle there.'

Snivy looked at him coolly, '... Well, there is by Leavanny, but the ground is a bit more uneven and-'

'We can handle it,' Sceptile cut in quickly. Buizel frowned, he had said that just a bit too quickly, 'Right Buizel?'

'Of course!' Buizel said, his pride overtaking him.

Sceptile nodded, 'Good. Snivy, will you serve as a ref?' Sceptile asked, darting over towards the space by Leavanny. The bug type looked up, smiled and waved, and continued with his sewing. Buizel went and stood not far apart from Sceptile, feeling the rocky soil under him. Snivy was right- this wasn't the best battling ground, but it was the only place clear enough for a battle in sight, besides by Bayleef.

Why hadn't Sceptile wanted to battle there?

Snivy hopped onto a rock, 'Let's not go to the knock out, because I'm not going to drag Buizel all the way to Oak's to be healed up.'

Buizel growled a bit, annoyed how she just assumed that he'd be the one to lose. Buizel looked up at Sceptile, Snivy was probably right though. Sceptile was easily one of Ash's strongest Pokemon, and there was a good chance that Buizel wouldn't win. He lowered himself into a charging position, he wasn't just about to hand victory over without a fight though!

'You can have the first move,' Sceptile offered, flexing his claws.

Buizel nodded, waiting for Snivy to signal for the battle to begin. While it was tempting to go straight into Ice Punch, he knew better. He couldn't give away his strongest move so early in a battle, that would just give the opponent a chance figure out how to counter it. Snivy cracked her Vine Whip against the ground, and Buizel began to form a strong, but expectable, Water Pulse.

Buizel launched the sphere of water at Sceptile, who simply formed a Leaf Blade, slicing the attack in half. Buizel launched himself forward with an Aqua Jet, slamming right into Sceptile's stomach. The lizard grunted as he was hit, stumbling back. He prepared another Leaf Blade, slashing Buizel before he could retreat, then swung his body around, knocking Buizel away with his prickly tail.

Buizel groaned as he tumbled through the rocky dirt, "Bui..." He muttered, pushing himself back to his feet, huffing.

Sceptile nodded in approval, eyes gleaming with a battle spirit. Buizel smiled, it seemed that Sceptile now saw him as a decent opponent. A flurry of leaves began to form around Sceptile, whipping around him faster and faster as the Leaf Storm gathered power. Buizel threw himself into the air with Aqua Jet, trying to gain some high ground as Sceptile released the Leaf Storm at him. Buizel swung his body around, tails glowing as he fired his Sonic Boom at the incoming Leaf Storm. The pressured sound waves sliced through the Leaf Storm, parting it enough so the leaves blasted around him instead of hitting him.

Buizel formed another Aqua Jet, diving down, letting gravity increase his speed and power as he came rushing at Sceptile. The grass type became outlined in a silvery light, and darted away with a Quick Attack, rushing away, forcing Buizel to pull out of the dive. He landed on all fours, wincing as rocks dug into his paws, but he kept the Aqua Jet at full power, and rushed after Sceptile.

'Fast,' Sceptile muttered, leaping up so Buizel zoomed past him. He pulled out of the Aqua Jet, turning so he was still facing Sceptile as he landed. Buizel launched another Water Pulse, as Sceptile began forming another attack. The mass of purple and blue energy gathered in front of Sceptile's mouth, and he released the energy. The blast destroyed the incoming Water Pulse, rushing at full power and hitting Buizel in his chest. Buizel hissed, clamping one arm over where the Dragon Pulse had hit him, 'But I'm faster!' Sceptile said.

Suddenly Sceptile was right in front of him, a mere blur with his Quick Attack. Sceptile raised his arm over his head, forming a Leaf Blade as a final blow. Seeing that it was now or never, Buizel's hand became surrounded in a harsh light, and he slammed the freezing fist up into Sceptile's stomach before he could finish the match with Leaf Blade.

Sceptile grunted as the Ice Punch hit him, knocking the air out of him. He clearly hadn't expected an attack that quickly, or an ice type one. He stumbled back, Leaf Blade faded as he coughed to get the air flowing again. Buizel, not wanting to lose the advantage, launched himself straight into Aqua Jet, fist gleaming with another Ice Punch. This one hit Sceptile in the side of the head, and Buizel failed to notice that some of his Aqua Jet had frozen as well as he came out of it. The ice particles fell to the ground, shattering and melting as Buizel jumped back, releasing his Sonic Boom at the stunned Sceptile.

Unfortunately Sceptile recovered much quicker than Buizel had hoped for, and a double Leaf Blade destroyed the Sonic Boom. Sceptile huffed, ice melting as he charged up another Dragon Pulse.

'Come on...' Buizel muttered, preparing his Water Pulse, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the Dragon Pulse. He launched it anyways, ducking as the Dragon Pulse destroyed the Water Pulse and come at him. The purple energy blasted past his head, and Buizel wished that Sceptile knew an ice type move. An Ice-Aqua Jet would be the perfect trump card, but unfortunately he couldn't use it unless the opponent used an ice move...

Sceptile was grinning, 'You were right, you are providing a good battle. This has been the most fun I've had in weeks!' He prepared one more Dragon Pulse.

Buizel flexed his wrists, drawing the water he needed from the air to form his Water Pulse. He felt the familiar frozen energy crackling around his paws. He could either use a useless Water Pulse, or get in close with an Ice Punch. But what if...

Buizel formed a Water Pulse, but also formed an Ice Punch. He slammed his fist into the Water Pulse, freezing it on contact as he launched it. The icy sphere was sent flying right below the incoming Dragon Pulse, striking Sceptile right in the leg as the Dragon Pulse hit Buizel. He saw Sceptile stumbling from the attack as the Dragon Pulse sent him flying back. Buizel grunted as the powerful dragon type move knocked him to the ground. He tried to stand back up, but Sceptile had released his Leaf Storm. Buizel let out a loud cry as the grass type move hit him, and he was sucked up into the whirling mass of leaves.

The attack died down, and Buizel was left lying on the ground, and he knew that he couldn't continue. His body ached as he slowly tried to sit up, but the Leaf Storm had seemed to take it out of him.

'Hey,' Sceptile was next to him, holding out a clawed hand, 'Good match,' He said with a smile. Buizel held out his paw, and Sceptile pulled him to a sitting position. While Sceptile looked a bit worn, he clearly could have battled for much longer. The grass type was in the league of his own.

Buizel drew in several breaths of air, 'Thank you for the battle,' He managed to gasp out, but the multiple Dragon Pulses had taken their toll on his chest, and every breath hurt. Despite his pain, a smile flickered onto Buizel's face, 'That was the kind of battle I've been looking for, a real challenge. I don't doubt for a second that you were able to defeat Darkrai, you have a lot of power.'

Sceptile smiled, 'And you're very powerful for an unevolved water type. I'm sorry for doubting your strength, you put up a very good fight. The Water Pulse at the end caught me off guard though...' He gave Buizel a strange look, 'I wasn't expecting a combination move from a battler. Not that it wasn't effective... but usually combinations are used in contests...'

Buizel shifted as Snivy came over to join them, 'Um, well... You see, Ash got me in a trade. My original trainer did contests, and that's what she trained me for, but that really wasn't my thing... So Dawn traded me to Ash for his Aipom, who wanted to do contests. I also did the Wallace Cup with Ash, so I have been in a contest.'

Sceptile nodded slowly, 'Ah, that's where Aipom went then... Ash never really said what happened to her after he dropped off you Sinnoh Pokemon...' He shook his head, 'Ash has entered a contest with me as well, so I know a few things about them,' He looked at Buizel, 'Aipom was happy with Dawn, right? I know Ash would never trade us to someone he didn't trust, but I traveled Aipom for a bit and would like to know if she's happy.'

Buizel closed his eyes, exhausted from the battle, but he felt great, 'Yeah, she loved contests! Currently she's training to do pingpong though... She also evolved into an Ambipom...' He opened one eye, 'Sorry, but are there Oran berries around here or something? That battle took it out of me...'

Sceptile's eyes widened, 'Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have thought of that! Here I just defeated you and I'm just asking questions while you're hurt!'

Snivy rolled her eyes, 'He's fine Sceptile, if he was hurt that badly I'm sure he wouldn't just be chatting. I'll get some Oran berries you think you need them that badly though,' She turned on her heel, darting into the woods without another word. Buizel raised an eye ridge.

'Quite a little viper, isn't she?' Buizel commented, Sceptile shrugged.

'Among Ash's grass types, I find her to be the most tolerable personality wise. I get along with her just fine. The others...' He glanced at Leavanny, who wasn't listening, just weaving, 'I don't mean offence, but he's just weird... And I never see Torterra, he can't really navigate the forest with his size, and Bulbasaur is always with the professor... So yeah, I spend most of my time with Snivy.'

'Really?' Buizel said with a taunting smirk, and Sceptile flushed to a darker green.

'Not like that!' He cried, 'She's just a friend!' He looked away, 'I think she'd slice up anyone that tried to court her with Leaf Blade. Besides, I'm not interested in finding a mate. I'm happy with Snivy has a friend.'

Buizel thought for a minute, 'What about Bayleef?' He asked suddenly, looking across the clearing at the sleeping grass type, 'You went through all of Ash's grass types except her. Is there a reason why you aren't friends with her?'

Sceptile stiffened, eyes flashing with anger, glaring down at Buizel. The water type flinched, for a second expecting Sceptile to gut him with a Leaf Blade, but after a moment he took a deep breath, and the anger was gone, 'We don't get along,' He said quietly, not making eye contact.

An awkward silence hung through the air, but luckily Snivy returned just then, vines carrying a bunch of Oran berries. She tossed a few towards Buizel with a snort, 'There you go.'

'Thank you,' Buizel said, picking up the blue fruit. Snivy offered a few of the Oran berries to Sceptile, then turned towards Leavanny.

'Do you want any?' She asked the bug type politely, and his face lit up.

'Why, thank you friend! What a delightful treat!' He accepted the berry with a deep bow, 'Why, I don't know what to do to repay you! Wait- I know! I shall weave you the loveliest outfit from the finest leaves!'

Snivy paled to a mint green, 'I'm good...' She muttered, 'It was a gift, you don't need to repay me...'

'See what I mean?' Sceptile asked Buizel as he bite into an Oran berry, 'He's nice enough... but just weird.'

Buizel stiffened a laugh by quickly finishing his Oran berry. Snivy returned, sitting next to Sceptile with a sigh, 'That was close...' She muttered, and she picked up an Oran berry of her own.

'So that icy Water Pulse,' Sceptile said, turning towards Buizel, 'Did you come up with that on your own?'

Buizel shrugged, 'Sort of... But I got the idea from my Ice-Aqua Jet attack combo... But in order to use it some one has to use Ice Beam on me. Basically my Aqua Jet gets frozen, and then I slam right into them. It's probably my strongest attack, but a lot has to factor in to use it.'

Snivy frowned, 'Why don't you just freeze it yourself with Ice Punch?'

Buizel looked up, 'Huh?'

'Back when you were battling Sceptile, you used Ice Punch while using Aqua Jet, and part of the Aqua Jet got frozen. I'm sure you could pull off this "Ice-Aqua Jet" on your own by using your own Ice Punch. It could take some practice, but then you wouldn't have to depend on an opponent to use it,' She said, munching on her Oran berry.

Buizel thought on the idea, 'Why haven't I thought of that before...' He muttered, 'It's so simple...' He looked up at Snivy, eyes gleaming, 'Thank you, I think I just might do that...' He smirked, 'I may have lost the battle, but today is the best day I have had in a long time. I just can't stand Ash's other water types... I swear, they're all crazy...'

'Tell me about it,' Snivy said, rolling her eyes, 'Let me guess, Oshawott is as proud as ever, but can't back it up? Flirts with every girl that comes near him and acts like he's dying if something goes wrong?'

'Yep,' Buizel said with a nod, looking at Snivy, 'That's right... you traveled with him...'

Sceptile smiled, 'Yeah, and I traveled with Corphish. Jolly little fellow, but can be a bit... overwhelming.'

Buizel sighed, 'Exactly.'

'Seems they're not your type,' Snivy said with a smirk.

Buizel frowned, 'But we're all water types... so they _are_ my type...'

Sceptile held up a claw, 'I think she's referring to the human saying. When someone isn't your "type" it means you don't really get along. You aren't necessarily enemies or anything, but your personalities just seem to clash. You have nothing in common with them in terms of interest or character.'

Buizel gave a small laugh, 'Then I guess you're right... The other water types... aren't my type,' He laughed harder, 'That sounds so weird!' Buizel relaxed a bit, the Oran berry was doing it's job and the pain had died down.

'Well, if you don't get along with them why don't you hang out here with us?' Sceptile offered.

Buizel stared at him.

'There's a small empty pond not far from here that you could claim,' Snivy suggested, and both Sceptile and Buizel stared at her, 'What?' She asked defensively, 'Just because I'm not a social Butterfree doesn't mean I can't make friends! Buizel seems respectful enough, and he enjoys a good battle like all of us!'

Sceptile smiled, looking back at Buizel, 'And it'd be nice to have another guy around. What do you say? You don't have to if you don't want to.'

Buizel grinned, 'Are you kidding me?! Of course I want to stay! You're the most sane Pokemon I've been around since I was traveling with Ash! When can I move in?'

Sceptile grinned as well, 'Whenever you want! Welcome to the gang, Buizel!'

'A pure water type hanging out in the grass type part of the ranch...' Snivy said, giving one of her rare smiles, 'Daring, and I like it.'

Buizel found himself relaxing, who'd know a simple trip down stream would actually help him find the peace he had been seeking? Finally have the chance for him to interact with Pokemon that weren't crazy? He hadn't had that in so long. Buizel thought back on his little brother, who had been captured so long ago. Perhaps one day he'd be able to find him, but he could only hope that the trainer was good to his brother. Buizel looked across at Snivy and then up at Sceptile, Pokemon he got along with, Pokemon that were now his friends.

Buizel smiled, he could finally call the Oak's ranch home.

* * *

 **Of all of Ash's water types at the lab, I've noticed that Buizel was really the only serious one. (Well, there is Palpitoad, but he didn't get any character development in the Unova series...) All of the other water Pokemon are just fun and hyper, and I couldn't help but imagine that would drive Buizel crazy to no end. Shame he hasn't met Greninja, I think they'd get along.**

 **Thank you for reading, and let me know what Pokemon you'd like to see next!**


	3. Double Agent - Oshawott

**Speech Key:**

"Words like this," Are human speech. Humans and Pokemon can understand this.

'Words like this,' Are Pokemon speech. Only Pokemon understand this, humans just hear noises.

"Pikapika chu," (Or any kind of Pokemon) Are noises Pokemon make that humans hear. Pokemon can understand this.

 _Words like this,_ Are thoughts/telepathy. Only the person thinking/who the telepathy is directed at can hear this.

* * *

 **Story 3 - Double Agent - Oshawott**

It would be simple, they said.

Just in and out, they said.

Oshawott looked up at Professor Oak's lab, gulping. What had seemed like a simple task back in the forest was now much bigger. Sneak into the lab, steal a Liechi berry, and get out without being caught. Oshawott rubbed his scalchop nervously, stealing from Pignite was once thing, but the Professor?! He had been raised in Professor Juniper's lab, and had been taught to respect their supplies and equipment! Even if he didn't hesitate to take a snack from a fellow Pokemon, this just felt wrong...

Oshawott closed his eyes, trying to imagine Gible's and Totodile's taunts if he came back empty handed. Totodile was bad enough with Oshawott as it is, and he knew that failure in his assignment would only make Totodile's playful teasing worse.

Oshawott took in a deep breath, it was just one little berry! A rarer berry... But still, a simple, sweet berry. No one would notice that it was missing, besides, that berries were meant for the Pokemon anyways, so it wasn't truly, stealing...

Oshawott gulped again, Gible said that he could join their little group if he could pull off this one task. He couldn't back out of this now! Taking in one more deep breath, Oshawott approached the lab, heart racing. He didn't even get to eat the stupid berry! The water type glanced around, but no one was watching him. He scurried forward, diving into a bush by the lab. The prickly branches dug into his skin, and he grabbed his scalchop.

A quick Razor Shell cleared a small enough area for him to sit comfortably in the bush. No one would notice the small hole in the thick bush unless they looked closely, and hopefully no one would. This would be his... base. He'd run into the lab, and once he had the Liechi berry he'd come back here until the coast was clear. Then he'd go find Gible and Totodile and give them their stupid little berry.

Oshawott peered out of the bushes, but he didn't see anyone near the lab. It was dinner time for the humans, so the Professor should be at his place. Unless he was eating dinner here at the lab... Oshawott shook his head, no time for doubts. He just needed to get in and out. He took a hesitant step out of the bushes, half expecting cries of alarm. After a moment he let a smirk tug on his face, who would expect a Pokemon living at the lab to be a theif? He was practically invisible!

The little otter darted forward, humming as he quickly ran around the side of the lab, "Osha osha osha... wott. Osha osha osha... wott!" He muttered, remembering all the theme songs that would play in the spy movies that Professor Juniper's assistant would watch. The songs would always play as the spy would sneak around like this. That thought put a little spring into his step and he pressed up against the outside wall of the lab, looking around slowly. He grabbed his scalchop, letting it glow and expand into it's Razor Shell attack so he had a weapon. Now if only he had sunglasses and a girl around his arm, he'd look like a real agent... Perhaps he'd have to take Krookodile's sunglasses for next time, if he ended up being good at stealing from the Professor. He slowly inched around the side of the lab, back pressed up against the wall like the spies in the movies, "Osha osha osha- wott! Oshawotta osha!" A grin spread over his otherwise cute face, this was kind of fun.

He peered around the corner, but didn't see anyone. He glanced over his shoulder, but saw no sign of a pursuer. He looked back around the corner, and saw the door to the lab. If he remembered correctly there was a small Pokemon-door on the human door so Bulbasaur and Gary's Umbreon could slip in and out of the lab at will. Oshawott knew that those kind of doors were usually for pet Pokemon, but if it worked for Bulbasaur, then it would be his way in. He glanced around one more time, then slipped around the corner and ran towards the door. His Razor Shell turned back into a regular scalchop, and he reattached it to his stomach as he reached the door.

One more quick glance around was all Oshawott needed to see that he was still alone, then he dove headfirst through the small flap on the door, falling right on his face into the Pokemon lab. Oshawott groaned, pushing himself up with a huff. He looked around the lab, it was much smaller than the lab he was raised at in Unova, and a lot less fancier too. But like any lab, they had to have somewhere to store food, and where there is food, there is berries.

And hopefully a Liechi berry within reach.

Oshawott sighed, walking down the hall. The lights were on, but he saw no sign of life. He let out a sigh of relief, then sniffed the air, trying to catch a wiff of food. His eyes lit up and stomach grumbled as his nose caught the delectable scent of Pokemon food. He quickly shook his head, trying to focus. He wasn't here to take food, except for the one berry. He couldn't risk getting caught, no matter how delicious the food smelled...

Mouth watering, Oshawott headed towards the kitchen. He hoped he could identify a Liechi berry, but Gible and Totodile had given a very vague description, mostly going on about it's sweet, yet spicy flavor. But most of all he hoped Professor Oak had some, or else his chances of joining Gible and Totodile's duo was gone.

'... Can I help you?'

Oshawott jumped at the familiar voice, quickly looking up in time to see the red, calculating eyes of Bulbasaur. The grass type was standing in front of the doorway that lead to the lab kitchen- right where Oshawott needed to go. Oshawott tried to stay calm, but it didn't help that a drop of sweat was forming on his forehead as his mind raced. He may have been seen, but he hadn't been caught. He could talk himself out of this one...

Oshawott forced a smile on his face, 'Hey there, Bulba-buddy! How are you?'

Bulbasaur glared at him, 'Don't call me that.'

'Haha!' Oshawott said quickly, 'Don't friends give each other nicknames? If you don't like it I can always think of another one... Like... Saur-dude... Or... "I'm-grumpy-cuz-my-bulb-is-sore"! Heh, get it...? Er... Or something a bit more fancy...? "The Snivy of Kanto", or-'

Bulbasaur slapped his vine against his forehead, 'Stop, please. You're embarrassing yourself. And I don't recall us ever being friends.'

Oshawott waved his arm dismissively, 'Don't worry, I'll come up with a nickname for you soon enough, I just need some time... And not friends?! Who told you that!? Sure, we haven't hung out much, I mean, you've been busy helping the great Professor! I just admire you so much!'

Bulbasaur looked unimpressed, 'What are you doing in the lab?'

'I- I- Er... I wanted to see you!' Oshawott quickly said, 'I knew the Professor wouldn't be here at this time, so I figured now would be the perfect time to come see you... Um...Oh amazing one! Er- I didn't want to interrupt any of your work with the Professor!' Oshawott glanced around nervously, '... Heh, I'm not interrupting you right now... right? Just ignore me if you're busy... Heh...'

Bulbasaur raised an eye ridge, '"Amazing one"?'

'Why, of course! Too fancy for your taste? Why- you're just as modest as all the other Pokemon say!' Oshawott exclaimed, quickly jumping into the story, mind racing as he tried to make up more things, 'Everyone goes on and on about how amazing Ash's Bulbasaur is!'

'Really? They do?'

Oshawott closed his eyes, nodding, 'Why, of course! You're from Ash's original team! One of his first Pokemon! You helped shaped him into the amazing trainer he is today! If it weren't for you who knows, the rest of us might have never been caught!' Oshawott let out a dramatic sigh, placing his tiny hand on his chest, 'And the work you do with the Professor... I just can't imagine how you do it all, while trying to keep the peace! We all look up to you Bulbasaur!'

'Yes... All look up to me... Yet no one does a thing when Heracross decides the nectar from my bulb is his lunch...' Bulbasaur replied..

'Uh-' Oshawott's eyes darted around as he tried to come up with a comeback, 'Well- It- it gives us courage! To see that someone as mighty as you in such as situation... It shows that even the most noble of souls have hardships that they must overcome! Your trials show us that no matter what, life isn't perfect, no matter who we are!' Oshawott crossed his arms, nodding, 'And of course we don't come rushing to your aid, you're Bulbasaur! We know that you'll get out of it! Why would we ruin your honor with one of us... lowlives coming to your help when you, _the_ great Bulbasaur, don't need it!' Oshawott summoned the tiniest drop of water, then wiped his eye, pretending it was a tear, 'We are simply in awe at your presence Bulbasaur! To be near you simply raises my spirits!'

'Really...?'

Oshawott nodded, closing his eyes, pretending to hold back more tears. On the inside though he was jumping with joy- he wasn't too bad at coming up with stuff on the spot! Just play off of someone's pride, and they would be in your pocket! So to say, since Oshawott didn't have pockets, 'Oh mighty Bulbasaur! I am sorry for wasting your time, but I simply had to see you! Thank you for the honor of speaking with you, but I shall not hold you up any longer! I'm sure you have a lot to do!' Oshawott lowered his head respectfully, a smile tugging on his lips. He wasn't too shabby with this!

'Wow...' Bulbasaur muttered, voice awed, and Oshawott's smile widened, 'I don't know what to say...' Then Bulbasaur's tone changed, 'He's not too bad at lying, for a theif. Right Noctowl?'

Oshawott jerked his head up, eyes widening, 'Wha-?! Lying, a thief! Bulbasaur, I would never-!'

Bulbasaur smirked, though it wasn't meant to be rude, 'Really? Because Pignite tells me otherwise,' Oshawott paled at the mention of the fire type, and his main source of food when it came to snagging a snack, 'And did you really think flattery would work on me, Oshawott? Because it won't. Though I must admit that I'm impressed with your ability to think up a story that quickly and roll with it, even if you did lay it on a bit thick. I'm sure that could work of other Pokemon, ones more... pride-driven. What do you think Noctowl?'

'I think he exaggerates way too much,' A soft voice said from behind Oshawott, and the water type let out a startled cry, spinning around. He found a large owl-like Pokemon standing behind him- he hadn't even heard the flying type approach!

The shiny Noctowl's feathers were ruffled, which were a soft tan. Her wings were a gleaming rust color, with black markings on her chest. Her eyes were cold and amber, staring at Oshawott as if she could see right through him. He shivered as the flying type glared him, clearly not happy.

'Well, it doesn't matter,' Bulbasaur said with a yawn, stretching, 'Just get the theif out of the Professor's lab.'

'W-wait!' Oshawott cried as the Noctowl's eyes began to glow, 'I'm not a theif!'

Bulbasaur smiled, 'Really? Because Noctowl told me she clearly heard Totodile and Gilbe sending you to the lab to steal a berry. Not the best initiation test, but what else would I expect from the duo of troublemakers?'

Oshawott stiffened, 'You were spying on us!?'

'No,' Noctowl said, her voice quiet, 'I was making sure no one was going to do harm to the ranch.'

'You see, Noctowl are my wings and eyes around the ranch,' Bulbasaur said, 'She's intelligent and appreciates order, so she's happy to help. Her wings make no sound during flight, so she can check up on everyone without causing disturbances. She also had some psychic abilities, which is also very helpful. While I know I can't stop every prank and trick, I must make sure nothing gets out of hand.'

'Like stealing directly from the lab,' Noctowl finished, and Oshawott paled, 'So when I caught word that you were being sent to do just that, I told Bulbasaur.'

'So now that's taken care of, out with you! You can go tell those two that you failed. Then they won't let you into their little group. In fact, they'll probably tell everyone that you couldn't do a simple task,' Bulbasaur said, then looked at Oshawott, eyes gleaming, 'But if you don't want that there is something you can do for me...'

'Anything!' Oshawott cried, he couldn't have his reputation ruined! He was one of the newest Pokemon of Ash's at the lab. Even if he had been there for a while, he was still treated like a newbie.

Bulbasaur smiled, and Oshawott shivered, 'Wonderful,' Bulbasaur said, 'You see, between me and Noctowl, it's hard to keep an eye on everything. If I had someone among the troublemakers that could report back to me, then that'd be a great help,' Bulbasaur squared his shoulders, looking Oshawott in the eye, 'So, I have a little deal for you, Oshawott. I'll give you a Liechi berry, and you'll take it back to Totodile and Gible and claim that you stole it, as they requested. The fact that they reached a paw out to you to join their duo shows to me that they're planning on expanding their group.'

'I'm sure Pokemon like Corphish will be next,' Noctowl said, and Oshawott tried to ignore the chills racing up his spine. Why did her voice have to be so soft and creepy?!

'So you can join their little "gang",' Bulbasaur said, 'I don't care, like I said a few little pranks are harmless. But while you're there you'll need to report to me if they are planning anything bigger, like the rare candy incident.'

'The "rare candy incident"?' Oshawott asked, 'What's that...?'

Bulbasaur looked at him, 'Oh yeah, you're new. It's a long story, but basically it was Gible's fault. I can't have something like that happening again,' Bulbasaur sighed, 'So basicly, if you're willing to be my eyes and ears around them, I'll let you off this one time.'

Oshawott still wanted to know what the rare candy incident was, but it seems he wasn't going to find out about it today, so he focused on Bulbasaur's offer. After a moment his eyes widened, 'Wait- you want me to be a double agent!? But those are always the bad guys!'

Bulbasaur blinked, '"Bad guys"...?'

'Yeah! In all the movies the double agents are the bad guys! I'm not going to spy on my friends for you!' Oshawott cried, whipping out his Razor Shell. Bulbasaur rolled his eyes.

'Great... He watches spy movies...' Bulbasaur looked at the glowing scalchop, 'Now put that thing away, a single Solar Beam would take care of you.'

'G-good point...' Oshawott muttered, sticking the scalchop back on his stomach, 'B-but I'm still not spying on my friends!'

Bulbasaur stared at him, '"Friends"... That make you steal, and won't be friends with you unless you do so?'

Oshawott chewed on his lip, '... True...' He looked at Bulbasaur, 'But what makes you think you can trust me?'

'Yes,' Noctowl said, 'What makes you think you can trust the little Wooper?'

'I'M NOT A WOOPER!' Oshawott screamed.

To Oshawott's surprise Bulbasaur's gaze softened, 'Because... Because you remind me of an old friend. Silly, a bit wild, and have a knack for getting in trouble, but good deep down. And not to mention you're both water type starters,' Bulbasaur sighed, 'Look, Totodile just likes to have a bit of fun, and Gible just doesn't know when to quit. I don't hate them or anything, and I know that I can't stop every little joke they decide to play, but I can't let it get out of hand,' Bulbasaur looked at Oshawott, 'I saw the way you hesitated outside the lab, you didn't really want to do this, you just wanted to be accepted by Pokemon like you. Just let me know if they're are planning to do anything that is going too far, and I'll let the little pranks pass in return.'

Oshawott thought of this, 'So... I'd be like a spy, but like the good ones in the movies? Stopping danger and stuff?'

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes, 'Yes, you'd be a "good guy".'

Oshawott grinned, 'I'm in on one condition.'

'And what would that be?' Bulbasaur asked.

Oshawott puffed his chest out, 'I want a cool code name! All good spies have one!'

Bulbasaur rubbed his forehead with his vine, 'You don't need a spy name.'

'Then no deal!' Oshawott said, crossing his arms, and turning away.

Bulbasaur shrugged, 'Okay then. Noctowl, toss him out.'

'Gladly,' She said, spreading her wings.

'Wait!' Oshawott cried, running up to Bulbasaur, 'I'll do it! But can I pretty please have I cool code name! _Please!'_ He pulled off the cutest face he could muster- the one that never failed. He looked up at Bulbasaur, eyes big, and his little arms clasped together. Bulbasaur looked away.

'... Fine...' He muttered, rolling his eyes, 'You can have a code name. What do you have in mind?'

A triumphant grin spread across Oshawott's face, 'Hehe... How about... Aqua-ocean-wott-Mon!?' Oshawott said, thumping his chest.

Bulbasaur closed his eyes, 'Sorry, but no. Not that. Not while I'm around.'

Oshawott crossed his arms, 'Oh? I bet you couldn't come up with a better name!'

Bulbasaur seemed taken back the sudden challenge, 'Um...' He looked at Noctowl, who rolled her eyes impatiently, clearly just wanting to throw Oshawott out and be done with this, 'Well... What about something like... Torrent? It's short and simple, it refers to water, and it's the name of water type starter ability.'

Oshawott thought on this, '... I actually like it...' He muttered, sounding surprised. He sighed, 'Fine, I'll be called "Torrent". Now for your code name... We're not doing "Overgrow", that sounds stupid for a code name...'

'I don't need a code name,' Bulbasaur said, but Oshawott ignored him.

'I got it! How about "The Stranger"?' Oshawott said with a grin, 'It sounds cool and mysterious! And according to Professor Juniper's research, some of the original language translation for your species name can be translated to "isn't it strange?"! And you're sort of the leader, aren't you? Just imagine, "I need to go report to the Stranger," or, "The Stranger is coming!" It sounds awesome!'

'Please say you're not going to let him do this,' Noctowl said, sighing, 'Let's just get him out of the lab and I can continue watching the troublemakers for you.'

But Bulbasaur had a grin on his face, 'I dunno Noctowl... He's right, that does sound pretty cool... I like it!' He looked at Oshawott, 'I'm surprised you knew that fact though!'

Oshawott faked a gasp, 'What is this?! Is Bulbasaur actually allowing himself to have _fun?!'_ Oshawott grinned, 'Yeah, I do know that! I was raised by Professor Juniper, I'm not stupid!'

Noctowl ruffled her feathers, 'This whole thing is stupid, but I must admit the term "The Stranger" is the most impressive thing that has come out of your naming skills- it actually has thought behind it. So congratulations, you have managed to surprise me little Wooper.'

'You need a code name too, Noctowl,' Bulbasaur said, smiling as she glared at him, 'What? It doesn't hurt to have a bit of fun every now and then, Noctowl.'

'"The-winged-nightmare-of-the-shiny-forest"!' Oshawott said, 'I think it fits!'

Bulbasaur sighed, 'And there goes your naming ability once more...' Bulbasaur looked at Noctowl, 'How about... "Night's Wings?", simple and fitting.'

Noctowl rolled her eyes, 'If you insist on this silly naming game, then I'll take that one. But I still don't like this.'

Oshawott grinned, 'I love this! Okay, _the Stranger_... I'll be your eyes and ears among the... Snappy-sharks-and-gators!'

Bulbasaur turned, walking into the lab kitchen. Oshawott ran to keep up with him, while Noctowl simply spread her wings, flying up and landing on top of the fridge, eyes trailed on them. Bulbasaur opened up the pantry, reaching up with his vines as he searched for something.

'Again, no,' He said, pulling out a single berry from the pantry, closing it. He held the orange berry in his vine, 'We are not calling them that.'

'How about "the rascals"?' Noctowl suggested as Bulbasaur held out the berry to Oshawott.

Bulbasaur looked up at Noctowl, 'I thought this "naming game" was stupid.'

Noctowl's expression didn't change, 'If you're insisting on doing this then at least the names should be decent,' She replied simply.

Bulbasaur smiled, then handed the berry to Oshawott, 'Well, what do you know? It seems you actually got Noctowl in on something "fun". Here's the Liechi berry as promised. You can go give this to... "the rascals", now. Just remember your end of the bargain.'

Oshawott took the berry, grinning, 'I will, Stranger! We'll stop those rascals! Then move on to more sinister forces... Like Palpitoad!'

'I don't think Palpitoad is "sinister"...' Bulbasaur muttered.

A shadow passed over Oshawott's face, 'No, not sinister. That little frog is evil, a madman.'

'I think you've watched too many movies...'

Oshawott looked down at the berry in his hand triumphantly, 'Hehe! I couldn't get the berry my foot, Totodile... I can't wait to rub this in your smug, toothy face...' With that the otter ran out of the kitchen, Liechi berry held over his head. Noctowl looked at Bulbasaur.

'"Smug" isn't the word I'd use to describe Totodile...' Bulbasaur muttered, 'Jolly on the other paw... Definitely!'

'Oshawott isn't Squirtle,' Noctowl said, her voice low, and Bulbasaur looked away.

'Yeah, I know...' Bulbasaur sighed, looking up at the ceiling, 'I know... But I just can't help but miss the little guy... He was like a brother to me...' Bulbasaur redirected his gaze to Noctowl, 'Besides, you're the one that said it would be good to interact with more Pokemon around here.'

She spread her wings, 'Yes, I did,' She simply said, flying off of the fridge, and gliding out an open window without another word or sound.

* * *

'It's been long enough,' Gible said, 'He's not coming back.'

Totodile jumped about, 'I knew he couldn't! I don't know why he got so mad when I told him that? I was just stating a fact!'

'Nice to see that you're giving up on me that quickly,' Oshawott said as he entered the forest, chest puffed out. He approached the two Pokemon, tossing the Liechi berry up casually into the air, 'But if you doubt me that much, then I guess I'll keep this berry to myself...'

Gible and Totodile wheeled around, staring at Oshawott, mouths wide opened. Oshawott laughed, trying to ignore the rows of sharp teeth in their jaws, 'You... did... it...' Gible muttered, looking at the berry in Oshawott's hand. He shot him a questioning look, 'You really did it... Without getting caught?!'

Oshawott simply smirked, 'Let's just say that there was no trouble,' He tossed the berry towards them. Totodile's eyes lit up, and he leapt up, snapping the fruit in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Gible's eyes widened, and Totodile began dancing around in delight, licking his lips.

'H-hey! We were supposed to share that!' Gible cried. Totodile ignored him, and continued prancing around, dancing and singing happily at the meal he had just eaten.

"Toto toto toto totodile!" He sang, while Gible stamped his feet unhappily. Oshawott watched his new friends as Gible sprang at Totodile, his little hand glowing with orange with Rock Smash. A smile tugged on Oshawott's face, this was going to be fun! The smile spread to a grin as he remembered he and Bulbasaur's deal. A spy, just like in those movies he'd watch at Juniper's lab! And an awesome code name to boot, everything a spy needed. Except sunglasses. Oshawott frowned, he'd need to get his paws on some.

And a cute girl as well, all the spies had a lady to protect, and he'd be no exception!

* * *

 **The story in this chapter was my idea, but I got inspiration from** Guest's review: _"...Perhaps you could establish a sort of order where Bulbasaur is the central figure balancing the other Pokemon's agendas and the remainder of Ash's Pokémon are factionalized along a party basis..."_ **I know the idea wasn't the same, but I might expand on it in the future, since what Guest suggested is interesting. As of now Bulbasaur is the peacekeeper and the Professor's assistant. Noctowl helps him out by using her wings and her powers, and now Oshawott has decided (was bribed) to join up with him, basically being a spy among Ash's trouble makers. We'll see how that works out, since Oshawott is a trouble maker himself!**

 **I don't know where the idea came from, but I can totally picture Oshawott watching spy movies, and then taking them a little too seriously... What do you think of Noctowl being female? I always pictured it as a male, but when I was going through and deciding genders for Ash's Pokemon (for the ones that haven't been confirmed) I realized I needed more females... Even though I tried to balance it out a bit there's still a lot more males! XD But I think I like Noctowl as a girl, she's an interesting character.**

 **Also, thank you for the support and all of the ideas you guys have given to this story! I have a lot of future chapters planned out, and many of them have come from the ideas you have been giving! (I'll credit anyone that has given me the idea for a story at the bottom of the chapter that the idea is used.) And of course, like always, feel free to request a Pokemon for me to do, or if you have an idea you'd like to see let me know!**

 **Also, would you guys be okay if I did a little tiny bit shipping in this story? It wouldn't be all the time, nor every Pokemon, nor in every chapter, but I can just see a few of Ash's Pokemon getting along romantically. What do you think?**


	4. Content - Torterra

**Here's another shorter chapter, this one focusing around two of Ash's tortoise Pokemon, but mostly Torterra. :)**

 **Also, I just wanted to thank you all for the support you've given this story! You guys are awesome! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 4 - Content - Torterra**

'H-hey... T-torterra... H-hey...' A worn voice calling to him made Torterra open his eyes, blinking, 'H-hey...'

Torterra pushed himself to his feet, slowly turning around. He had been resting on top of a high hill, enjoying the view that laid below the cliff-like edge, and soaking up the last rays of sunlight for that day. He peered father down the hill, making out an orange and gray shape slowly coming up the hill towards him. The figure huffed, trying to catch its breath, releasing a plume of smoke from his back.

'Hey Torkoal,' Torterra said, smiling a bit at the sight of his old friend, 'What brings you up here?'

Torkoal continued towards him, looking exhausted from the climb, 'I w-wanted to see you, but you weren't in your usual spot, and S-swellow said he saw you up here...' Torkoal looked at him, awed, 'What m-made you climb this r-ridiculous hill? I know from experience that lugging a shell up a slope is not an easy task. I can't imagine how you did it with practically a c-chunk of earth on your back!'

Torterra glanced back at the large tree and rough rocks that he carried on his back, then he looked down at Torkoal as the fire type finally reached him. The small tortoise collapsed at his feet, clearly exhausted. Torterra pawed the ground, feeling bad that Torkoal had been forced to make such a climb just to see him. Torkoal was right, with their large shells traveling long distances, especially uphill, was not a common trait among turtle-like Pokemon.

'I just wanted to see the view,' Torterra said, looking off of the ledge at the landscape below, 'I also know the move Rock Climb, it can give me an energy boost for inclines or rough terrain. Sorry you had to come all the way up here.'

Torkoal gave him a smile, though he could still clearly see his limbs were shaking from exhaustion, 'It was n-no problem... I can handle a little c-climb...!'

Torterra sighed, turning once more, dragging his massive weight as he faced the cliff once more. He gently lowered himself to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief as the weight was taken from his legs. Torkoal stood up, stumbling around to the front of Torterra's giant body, settling next to him. The fire type glanced up at him.

'I'm not disturbing y-you, right?' He asked hesitantly, 'I can go back down if you don't want me around...' Torkoal trailed off, voice going high. Torterra snorted.

'I'm not going to force you to make the trek back down, you just got here. Besides, I don't mind the company,' Torterra felt the tree on his back rush with energy as the sunlight hit its leaves. He wasn't quite sure if the tree could be considered part of his body, like Oshawott's scalchop, or simply something that accompanied him, like an Alakazam and it's spoons. But he did know that the plant drew energy from the soil on his shell, and he drew energy in return from its photosynthesis. It did make him feel at one with nature, but at the same time he hated how it weighed him down.

'Good,' Torkoal sighed, relaxing instantly, 'Because I'm exhausted!' Tears welled up in the fire type's eyes, 'You're such a good friend Torterra,' He began, sniffling, 'You'd never turn your back on anyone!' Suddenly Torkoal was crying tears of joy, smoke pluming up from his shell, 'A true, caring soul!'

Torterra gave a hesitant smile, 'Thanks Torkoal... You're a good friend too.'

Torkoal quickly stopped crying, whether from experience or the fact he was a fire type, Torterra didn't know, 'Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if Ash hadn't caught you... I would have been here alone!' Torkoal paused, 'I mean, I have nothing against Ash's other Pokemon, I'm just not really friends with them,' He lowered his head, 'I guess I just get too emotional, like they say...'

Torterra looked down at him, 'You're not afraid to show how you feel, that's a definitely strength in my mind,' He said, trying to cheer up the fire type.

'... I don't think Ash likes me that much...' Torkoal muttered after a moment, 'When it comes to battles and stuff...'

'Ash loves all his Pokemon!' Torterra cried.

'Yeah... I know, but when I'm in battle... Ash wants to be a strong trainer, and he needs strong Pokemon... I just don't think I'm that Pokemon,' He hesitated, 'I can't even evolve...'

Torterra looked away, '... Evolving isn't everything, Torkoal.'

'Easy for you to say! You're fully evolved!' He let out a plume of smoke, 'Look at me compared to his other fire Pokemon! Charizard is his ace, besides Pikachu! Infernape is another arguably one of his strongest! Even Pignite and Quilava, who aren't fully evolved have more going for them than me! Powerful moves, speed, and most importantly, potential to become stronger by evolving again! Who knows what fire type he'll be bringing back from Kalos, but I know it will be stronger than me!'

Torterra didn't take his eyes off of Torkoal for a minute, then he spoke, 'Torkoal, every trainer has a battle style, along with every Pokemon. Trainers and Pokemon often work together the best in battle when these battle styles match,' Torterra sighed, 'Ash's style... is using fast Pokemon that hit hard, similar to his energetic personality,' He hesitated for a moment, 'But Pokemon species like us... That's not how our body type battles. We're s-slower Pokemon, and bulky. We're supposed to tank hits, then deal heavy damage right back,' Torterra looked down, 'S-so, the reason why you may not find yourself working with Ash well in battle is because you rely on a d-different battle style than he works well with.'

Torkoal pulled himself inside his shell, 'Is that supposed to make me feel better?'

Torterra flinched, realizing his friend was right, 'W-well... Um, the thing is, Ash doesn't care about stuff like that. Ash loves all of his Pokemon, no matter what. He'd never give up on you, no matter what...' Torterra went quiet, 'He'll always give you another chance...'

Torkoal remained in his shell, 'Hmph. At least you have power due to evolution to back you up, even if our "styles" don't match Ash's he'd use you long before me. I'll never evolve, I'll always be the same weak Torkoal.'

Torterra closed his eyes, taking slow breaths, then finally he muttered, 'If I had a choice...' Torterra whispered, 'If I could go back in time... I'd chose never to evolve.'

Torkoal pulled himself out of his shell, staring up at the grass type, 'What?!'

Torterra looked down at his feet, 'Not counting training or things like blasting off Team Rocket, I have never won a battle since I have evolved into a Torterra... Not once... I even had the type advantage in most of those battles too...'

'Wha...?' Torkoal muttered, 'B-but... But you're a Torterra! A fully evolved starter Pokemon! You guys should be unstoppable!'

Torterra took a deep breath, 'As a Turtwig I was a very fast Pokemon. I worked very well with Ash, our styles matched up perfectly, I won many battles. Then one day I felt the rush of evolution... and I couldn't wait. I let it engulf me, I wanted the power and strength that I had heard about that came from evolution,' He sighed, 'What I got was a brick wall for a back and thick, sturdy legs that halted my mobility. My body was built for another fighting style, one that I wasn't use to,' Torterra looked at Torkoal, 'Pokemon gain strength in many ways, one of them can be evolution. But evolving means change, and not all Pokemon can handle change. That's often why personalities can shift during evolution, it's a coping method, the body's way of handling the mental and physical changes it just went through.'

'But... But you get stronger-'

'Yes, you do. But it only means something if you can use that strength,' Torterra shifted, 'I just never adjusted to this form, battling this way... It just doesn't have the same feel, the same excitement,' Torterra looked right at Torkoal, 'You're lucky, you never had to change.'

Torkoal chewed his lip, then let out a small laugh, 'I guess we'd be happier with each other's evolving capabilities, huh?'

Torterra smiled, 'Yes, I guess we would,' Despite this comment, Torkoal still seemed to be down. Torterra closed his eyes at his stupidity, some way to cheer up his friend, telling him about how he hated the very thing Torkoal craved, but couldn't have, 'Torkoal, you have to learn to be content with who you are.'

'What's the point of being content if I can't even battle well with my trainer?' Torkoal muttered.

'... You know what I'd say was one of Ash's toughest battles ever?' Torterra asked Torkoal, 'His battle with Darkrai, against Tobias. Ash knew he was going to be facing a undefeated opponent. And with a lot of fire types at his disposal, which one of them was he going to bring? Well, there was Infernape, who was fully evolved and was part fighting type, perfect for facing a Darkrai. There was his newly evolved Quilava, who had just learned the powerful move Eruption. Then of course there was his Charizard, a Pokemon who had defeated a legendary before. Fully evolved, arguably his strongest Pokemon!'

Torkoal didn't say anything.

'But what fire type did he bring to that match...?' Torterra smiled, 'He brought you, Torkoal. Out of all the fire types he had at the time, he chose you. And in all his fights with Brandon, who used _legendaries,_ what Pokemon did Ash chose to go up against Registeel...? He chose you.'

'... I never won though...'

Torterra shook his head, 'Only three of Ash's Pokemon have defeated a legendary, but that doesn't matter. What matters is Ash knew you could handle an opponent that strong. Ash knew that you had the bravery to face legendary Pokemon,' Torterra looked down at Oak's ranch below, 'We have an amazing trainer Torkoal, one that recognizes potential. Perhaps Ash is an all out attacker- but he understood your defensive captibiles. He uses that when he battles with you, he changes his tactics so he can fight with _your_ battle style, not just his. You don't need to evolve for Ash, when has he ever demanded from us? Look at Pikachu, his starter, who chose never to evolve. You have powerful moves, like Overheat,' Torterra took a deep breath, 'Where are you going to get in life if you look down at yourself? You are a powerful Pokemon, maybe not the strongest, but still strong. You must learn to be content with who you are, because who you're stuck with that,' Torterra looked down at his small friend, 'You climbed up a hill just so you could be with me, despite physical limitations. You are an amazing Pokemon, and my best friend. I don't want you to change Torkoal, and I want you to be happy with who you are.'

A burst of smoke from the small orange Torkoal and the sound of crying showed that he had managed to move the emotional fire type. Torterra tried hard not to cough on the thick smoke that was filling the air.

'Thank you so much Torterra!' The fire type sobbed, hidden in a veil of smoke, 'Man, you know how to cheer up even the gloomiest of Pokemon! I just can't help but-' He choked out another wave of tears, and more smoke filled the air.

'You're welcome,' Torterra coughed, and luckily a strong breeze blew away the smoke. Torkoal's crying soon slowed to a stop, and it was quiet on the hill top. Neither of them said anything, simply enjoying the peaceful moment.

'Torterra...' Torkoal muttered after a minute, 'You... You said you wouldn't chosen to evolve if you had the choice now, but...' He trailed off, looking up at the giant tortoise, 'But you're happy as you are still, right? "Content", as you put it. You like who you are, don't you?'

Torterra didn't say anything back right away, and worry quickly took over Torkoal's concerned face. Finally after a long silence, Torterra spoke again, eyes glued to the sky.

'... Of... Of course I'm happy...' He said, 'What kind of person doesn't follow their own advice? I'm happy the way I am.'

Relief washed over Torkoal expression, 'Oh, thank Groudon! I don't know what I'd do if my friend wasn't happy!' Torkoal grinned up at Torterra, 'Thank you once more, I really needed to hear what you told me today. It helped me a lot,' He let out a yawn, 'H-hey... You don't mind if I doze off here, 'kay...? I'm still worn from coming up here I think a quick nap would do me good...'

'Go ahead,' Torterra said, and Torkoal retreated into his shell.

'Night!' He cried from within the shell, voice echoey.

'Goodnight,' Torterra replied, and soon he could hear loud snores coming from the shell. Torterra shifted, and Torkoal snored on. The heavy grass type pushed himself to his feet, testing the burden of his own body. Heavy. Slow. Bulky, 'Content... Huh...?' He muttered to himself, and he looked at Torkoal, 'Wow, look at where you are in life, Torterra... Lying to your best friend...'

A particularly long snore came from Torkoal, and Torterra collapsed to the ground. He looked out over the view that this hill had to offer; a beautiful forest he could never enter. A silvery lake that he'd sink in. The blazing hot climate for the fire types that his leaves would wither in. The rocky fields and caves for rock types and his fellow ground types and he'd only stumble though.

Then there was the sky, vast and blue. Endless and bursting with hope.

A sky that he could never reach.

'Heh,' Torterra snorted, 'I'm sorry Torkoal, sorry for lying... But after comforting you about your body, how could I tell you that I wasn't happy with mine...? How could I tell you to be content with you who are now, when I can only dream of the past...?' He lowered his head, 'I'll tell you the truth now, while you're asleep. I guess that makes me a coward, but here it is: I hate who I am. I hate this form, I wish I was a Turtwig again. I can't battle like this, and battling is what I love. I feel so useless like this. While we may be built to battle the same way- I just can't do it like that. I know for a fact that Ash will probably never call on me for a battle again. You know how to battle with who you are, but I just can't!' He closed his eyes, tears slipping down his face, 'I come up here to remember, to remember who I use to be.'

Torkoal snored on.

Another gust wind blew across the hill, and Torterra sighed. He knew he couldn't change back- this was his new life. Perhaps he wasn't happy, but no one else had to know that. He could look content with no trouble. It was just a mask he needed to put on, and never take off.

Torterra settled down, perhaps a nap was what he needed too. It would give the tree on his back to sit in the sun, and him a break from this world.

Because only in his dreams, could he be a small, speedy Turtwig, racing through the forest.

* * *

 **Me: Starts this fanfiction to have a happier story to work on. Proceeds to write a sad chapter. *Sigh.***

 **Originally** **this was going to be happier, with Torterra deciding that he was happy with his form in the end. But as I started writing... this is where his character went. Perhaps in a future chapter I'll give him a happier ending, but for now, this is where I'll leave him.**

 **I actually had a chapter more focused on Torkoal planned out, but after reading** Shadow Ninja Koopa's **review:** _"...There are two major characters who it would be nice to see. One being poor old Torterra, the unlucky tortoise. You mentioned he struggles with finding his way around the forrest with his size. Seeing how he is doing, if he is saddened by his string of defeats and his lack of speed would be interesting to see..."_ **I got the basic ideas for this chapter, so I wrote it. I'll be doing Torkoal's chapter another time.**

 **Wow, a lot of requests for a Bayleef or Sceptile chapter! I actually already have an idea for them (I had the idea even before I started this story!), but I wasn't planning on doing it for a little while, but with a lot of you mentioning them I'll probably end up doing it within the next few chapters. Either the next one, or the one after that.**

 **Like always, feel free to leave an idea, or simply a suggestion of a Pokemon who you'd like to see, and thank you for reading!**


	5. Hugs! - Muk

**I think that this is the shortest story yet... Oh well. This is more of a filler than anything, because next story is going to be two parts! This story is also much happier than last chapter... So yeah!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Story 5 - Hugs! - Muk**

Like a sleek Liepard on the hunt, she waited calmly for her prey to approach.

Like a graceful Lopunny, she'd spring into action when the time was right.

Problem was, she was neither sleek like a Liepard, nor graceful like a Lopunny. But Muk didn't care much about that. She didn't seem to care about much, in fact. She was just happy the way she was. She didn't seem to pay attention to her smelly and slimy body, or the way people squirmed when they first saw her. There was really only one thing she seemed to care about.

And that would be hugs.

No one was quite sure were this trait of hers began, because she hadn't been like that at all when she had first entered the lab. In fact, Muk had started out as a distant and hard Pokemon, and aggressive to anyone that came near her. Once the leader of a rowdy group of Grimer, perhaps she had simply been bitter about losing her little gang. And maybe simply living with the caring Professor Oak had opened up her heart more than anyone expected. Though the reason didn't really matter, because now Muk was guaranteed to greet anyone that came near her with a giant, slimy hug.

Though this wasn't just a habit, but Muk treated it as an art.

The Professor was getting better at recognizing when she'd strike, so she had to keep her game up. Find new places to hide, discover different tactics of striking, learn when and where to expect the Professor, or anyone for that matter. She didn't care who was the victim of her suffocating hugs, though the Professor was her favorite. Muk shifted in her current hiding place, she was sure that she'd just found the perfect location.

She had never tested the limits of her body before, but it turned out that despite her size, she could fit in surprisingly many different places. Though she had needed to move the book shelf forward a few inches, it was barely noticeable. No one would suspect that behind the wooden bookcase was a sludge monster waiting to pounce. Her slimy body was currently thin and narrow, pressed up against the lab wall and cool wood of the book shelf. Dozens of science and research books were currently masking her location, and Muk couldn't stop a slight grin from crossing her face. Now she just needed to wait for the professor to come by...

"Hey, Professor Oak, have you seen Muk lately?" Tracey asked, his voice making Muk stiffen, "I have her lunch ready, but she hasn't shown up..."

Despite all of Professor Oak's efforts to transfer Muk to one of the many habitats on his ranch, she always had made her way back to the lab, banging on the windows and doors until he let her in. Yes, she did go outside and explore on occasion, but she preferred to stay in the lab, with her precious Professor Oak. He had been the first person to ever show her kindness, and she wasn't going to be left outside to rot.

"Hmm... Not that you mention it, I haven't..." Professor Oak said, voice sounding nervous, "Usually she'd mauled me by at least once by this time... She's never missed a meal either..."

Muk agreed, she hated missing meals. But she wasn't just about to give up her latest hiding place so quickly, not until she had gotten at least one hug-fest out of it! The Professor just needed to come grab one book... That's all... She could wait.

She heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, a sign that Professor Oak had quickly gotten to his feet, "Is everything okay, sir?" Tracey asked.

"Something's not right," Professor Oak muttered, "I've gotten through my morning poetry with no interruptions, she has always smothered me while I write them! Every morning without fail! Something must be wrong, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur's voice replied.

"Go search outside, see if Muk's out there by some chance, though I haven't let her out... Tracey, help me search the lab. She could be sick or something!" Muk smiled as she heard concern in the Professor's tone, but she still didn't leave her hiding place. It had taken too much effort to get back here!

"Can a pile of sludge even get sick?" Tracey muttered, but followed Professor Oak. Muk bit back a giggle as she heard Professor Oak staring to desperately search the lab for her, his footsteps echoing through the building.

"Every Pokemon can contract some sort of disease," Professor Oak replied, voice frantic, "It depends on location, typing, and species... But yes, even a Pokemon that's made of sludge and grime can get sick and have reactions. Pokemon like the Grimer line, which naturally have more bacteria and microorganisms in their body, can react to different things... Even if it's not a sickness, they can have harsh allergic reactions..." Muk could hear the two humans moving about the lab, searching high and low for her. They even walked pass the bookcase she was hiding behind several times and hadn't noticed anything. This _was_ the perfect place to hide!

"What would something like a Muk be allergic to?" Tracey asked, and Muk heard Professor Oak suddenly stop, "... Um, sir?"

"Oh no..." Professor Oak muttered, "I bought a new cleaning solution not that long ago... Many cleaning chemicals can be dangerous to those types of Pokemon... Some of the chemicals can kill the bacteria on their bodies that Pokemon like Muk need to survive... Oh no, what if..."

"Sir," Tracey said, "Please calm down. You only used a bit of that stuff last night, I'm sure that's not enough to cause serious damage to her... if it can at all. We'll find her, okay Professor?"

"Then where is she...?" Professor Oak muttered, "Why didn't I read the ingredients first...? She must have gone out to try to get away from it... I'm so stupid! How could I put one of the Pokemon under my care at risk! And Muk too... I don't like playing favorites, but... I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her because of me! She's always in this lab, she feels more like my Pokemon than anything..."

Muk's smile faded a bit. Professor Oak really was worried... Was it worth hiding this long if he thought something was seriously wrong with her? While a little joke could be funny, a joke that made him stressed and guilty just didn't feel right. Muk sighed, twitching. No, this wasn't worth it.

"Muk muk..." Muk muttered, carefully squeezing herself out from behind the bookcase. Professor Oak wheeled around, relief on his face.

"Muk!" He cried, running towards her, and she gave him a small smile, "You're okay, right? How did you get back there?!"

Muk nodded, she was okay, "Muk," She said, shrugging in response to his second question.

Professor Oak let out a sigh, "Don't scare me like that again... You really had me worried there for a moment," He looked at her, "You haven't been feeling sick lately though, right? I'm still worried about that new cleaning solution..." Muk shook her head.

Tracey laid a hand on Professor Oak's shoulder, "See? She's just fine, you can relax now."

Professor Oak smiled, "Yeah, guess you're right... Sorry if I over reacted," He looked up at the giant purple blob, "I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

A huge smile crossed Muk's face, and she couldn't hold herself back, " _Muk!"_ She cried happily, rearing up, arms wide open for a giant hug. Professor Oak and Tracey immediately paled, quickly turning, trying to escape the unavoidable and slimy hug.

Muk collapsed on top of the two humans, knocking both of them to the ground. She heard them crying for her to get off of them, voices muffled by her body, but she didn't care. These two humans cared so much about her, much better than the human city she had come from, where she had been treated as a pest. Professor Oak managed to shift her slightly off of him, and he gasped for breath, "M-muk... We can't breath..." He coughed as she wrapped a gooey arm around him, smiling. She knew that they were okay though, they had survived longer hugs than this before. She slid back a little, allowing Tracey to pull himself out from under her, but she quickly grabbed him with her other hand, bringing both lab workers into a gooey hug.

"Y-yeah," Tracey choked out, "We love you too... But if you don't let us go I can't... G-get you your lunch..."

Muk took this into consideration, gave them one more squeeze, then released them. They both stumbled out of her hug, coughing, lab coats covered in sludge. Tracey muttered something about needing a steel type working in the lab, then stumbled towards the kitchen to grab Muk's food. Professor Oak simply sighed, slipping off his dirty lab coat. He looked at Muk, smiling slightly.

"Thanks to you I have discovered one of the best stain removers out there," He said, chuckling a bit. Muk smiled, the Professor never complained about the way she showed her affection. Most people looked at her in disgust, but not the Professor. He was someone she could count on, and depend on. Muk gave him one more smile, then slid off towards the kitchen, wanting that lunch that Tracey had promised. She wondered in her new hiding place was now worthless, or if she could pull it off again. The Professor always grabbed books from it for his daily research, so it wasn't like he could just avoid it. He had been more worried about finding her that he hadn't seemed to realize that she was hiding there in ambush.

Yes, she would get another opportunity soon enough.

She happily took the food from Tracey, who wandered off to the upstairs of the lab, probably to clean himself up from her hug. Muk quickly gulped down her meal, glad that she could enjoy her food in the quiet of the lab rather than the crowded outdoors with Ash's other Pokemon. During her few walks outside she had discovered that she wasn't the only one of Ash's Pokemon that didn't eat with group. The Tauros simply grazed as herd, while food was personally delivered to Snorlax's various sleeping locations for when he woke up.

Then there was Palpitoad. Muk wasn't quite sure of what she thought of the water and ground type, but she was curious. She had only seen him on one occasion when she had gone down to the swampy parts of Oak's lab, curious to see if there were any Muk or Grimer at the lab besides her. She hadn't found any other of her kind, but she had caught the glimpse of the strange Palpitoad.

She tossed her food bowl to the side, sighing. Today was a good day. A full stomach, a new place to hide, and both humans in the lab had fallen victim to her latest hug. Not too bad of a day at all.

* * *

 **Yep. Muk is a female too in this story.**

 **Ash's female lab Pokemon in this story will be as follows: Muk, Bayleef, Quilava, Noctowl, Donphan, Unfezant, Snivy, and Boldore. Also, when Ash's Kalos Pokemon join the lab Pokemon Talonflame will be female as well, (unless they end up confirming it as a male in the anime.) I just can't really see Ash's other Pokemon being female... Well, maybe Swellow, but then that would make nearly all of Ash's birds female (I consider Pidgeot female), and I see Swellow more as a male. Ash should catch more girl Pokemon...**

 **This chapter was my idea, mostly because next chapter is going to be Bayleef, and then followed by Sceptile. Those two chapters will be much longer, and will have two parts. The first half (the next chapter) will be from Bayleef's POV, and the second half of the story, (the chapter after that) will be from Sceptile's POV.**

 **You can still leave ideas and suggestions like always, though I won't be covering them for a few chapters since those are already planned out!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Featherdance - Pidgeot

**Hi!**

 **No, I didn't forget about this story! Sorry it's been so long!**

 **Yeah, I know that I said the this chapter would be Bayleef, but I have to delay that one... I've been working on it, but it's turning out way longer than it should be, and there's one part that needs a bit of editing... So I figured I'd write another chapter to upload since it's been so long since I've updated...**

 **So here's a story about one of my favorite of Ash's Pokemon: Pidgeot.**

* * *

 **Story 6 - Featherdance - Pidgeot**

No words were uttered between the Pidgey flock as they flew, wings quietly flapping as they rode the tailwind south. The Viridian Forest was sprawled beneath them, green trees gently blowing in the wind. At the head of the flock was a mighty Pidgeot, her crest of colored feathers swaying as she lead her flock forward. She let out a low coo, glancing back at her flock.

She was the only Pidgeot within the flock, and a rare sight in the wild. But unlike the rest of her flock, she wasn't a wild Pokemon. Though she hadn't seen her Pokeball in a long time, she was still bound to it. She lived a life as a wild Pokemon, forging with and protecting the Pidgey flock, but still having a trainer had it's ups. It was a handy trump card for when a trainer thought they'd try to take her from her flock after they saw her battle power, only to discover that the thrown Pokeball had failed.

It had been sometime since a trainer had tried to capture her, and she assumed that word had spread, which was fine with her. She was tired of flying to the Pokemon Center after a trainer had failed in capturing her, leaving her weaken, and therefore leaving her flock vulnerable for attack. While large in numbers, her flock looked to her as a leader, and panicked when she wasn't there. While exhausting at times, she wouldn't trade her flock for the world.

Often times Pidgeot though back on the day when she had joined this flock, the day she had evolved and the day her trainer had left her here in the forest to protect the flock from the Fearow. She had been worried for her trainer for sometime, with many of his Pokemon acting just as rashly as Ash had been, who would care for him? But with Fearow returning, this time with even more Spearows at his command, Pidgeot had found her focus turning towards her new flock.

Her worry for Ash had soon been proven to be misplaced, true to his word, her trainer had returned to check on her after finishing his journey. She had been overjoyed to discover that he hadn't just made it without her, but had thrived. Her little hatchling of a trainer had grown in his feathers, and now was exploring the world with his mighty wings. He had never failed to visit her after he completed a journey, each visit only showing how much the young boy had grown. Pidgeot was proud of the capable human she saw before her every time, the boy she was able to call her trainer.

She had never had the chance to return to Ash's team though, with Fearow constantly attacking, and recruiting more Spearow from route 22 to join his flock, Pidgeot had to remain with her flock. Her flock was growing as well, with other Pidgeys taking shelter within her flock as Fearow claimed the lands surrounding the forest. She took each little flying type under her wing, protecting them from the Spearow flock that wanted the forest for themselves.

Pidgeot ruffled her feathers as her thoughts turned to Fearow. The scarred flying type dedicated his focus to her and only her with each battle their flocks got caught in. It was almost habit now, Pidgeot and Fearow engaging in a one-on-one battle as their flocks fought below their aerial battles. The two flock leaders constantly pushed each other, each learning of the other's strengths and weaknesses with each passing fight. It was strange how familiar she had grown with Fearow from their battles; she knew his fighting style almost as well as she knew her own. Each of his expressions were crystal clear to her as they battled it out. She could see his frustration when she defeating him, and the victory each time he landed a hit. She had watched his gaze be a boiling rage each time he laid eyes on her, and how that had slowly faded to respect with time.

At first Pidgeot had felt nothing but a raw anger towards the Fearow, he was everything she was against. He didn't protect, he attacked. He attacked her trainer, the wild Pokemon, passing humans, and of course her precious flock. She had ferociously flown into battle against him, wanting to make him pay for everyone he had ever hurt. But as time passed, she had found her attitude changing towards him. She couldn't help but notice how powerful he was, even without a trainer, he must have put so much effort towards his training. She watched the way he counted his flock, making sure all the Spearows were with him. He would carried the injured Spearows that couldn't fly on his back, even though he was beaten up from his own battle against her. Fearow wasn't the nicest to other creatures, but the way he cared for his flock... She couldn't help but begin to respect him for that.

'Pidgeot... Pidgeot!' A nervous voice called to her, and Pidgeot shifted her gaze to a golden Pidgeotto flying next to her. The shiny Pokemon's feathers gleamed in the sunlight as she struggled to keep up to Pidgeot, 'Pidgeot! The Spearow flock is approaching! What are your orders?'

'Just engage, Aquila,' Pidgeot told the little Pidgeotto. The shiny Pidgeotto had spent a frightened life of fleeing from trainers, quickly becoming strong as she fought to avoid capture. Aquila was easily the strongest Pidgeotto within the flock, but the golden Pokemon always panicked. Pidgeot was sure Aquila would make a wonderful flock leader one day, if only she'd learn to calm now.

'Yes madam!' The Pidgeotto turned, letting out calls to the rest of the flock, 'Pidgeot says to engage the Spearow flock, move out now!'

Several groups of Pidgeys sped forward with a Quick Attack, each lead by a Pidgeotto as they rushed to meet the incoming Spearow flock. Fearow let out a long call, his deep voice echoing through the forest and air, and chills raced down Pidgeot's back. She could just feel his strength from simply hearing his powerful cry, and the urge to return her own cry ran through Pidgeot, but she kept her beak shut. This was about protecting the forest, not a personal rivalry.

Spearows rushed forward from his flock, quickly flying towards the Pidgeys, lacking the neat formations that Pidgeot had her flock flying in. Pidgeot didn't even bat an eyes as the two flocks clashed in mid air, Peck attacks and Wing Attacks slamming against each other as the battle for control of the Viridian Forest began. These fights happened so often that both flocks saw it as no more than part of their routine. There was no more fancy battle declarations from Fearow, he knew he simply had to fly into her forest, and she'd come.

Pidgeot's gaze met Fearow's, and her heart skipped a beat as his dark eyes met her amber ones. He had a new scar running across his face, he had been fighting other Pokemon, and it looked recent. Pidgeot saw the downcast look in his gaze, and she realized that he must have lost that battle. Yet he had still brought his flock to fight her, like he didn't want to miss their usual battle. The two flying types watched each other for a moment, silent as the sounds of battle clashed about them as their flocks fought.

Finally Fearow pulled his head back, beak spinning with a Drill Peck. Pidgeot angled her wings, each feather gleaming as they faintly glowed, turning to a sleek metallic color. The Steel Wing whistled as she threw herself forward with a Quick Attack, rushing forward to meet her rival. She slashed him across the chest with the Steel Wing, knocking him off course. She didn't pause, wheeling around as he quickly recovered from the blow, like she had known he would. It would take more than a Steel Wing to keep him down. His wings beat furiously, Drill Peck still whirring as he brought it down across her wings as the Steel Wing faded, then quickly glowing with Agility, speeding away.

Pidgeot's eyes gleamed as she studied the Agility move, then she became outlined with the energy of Agility herself as she used Mirror Move, copying Fearow's move. She quickly caught up with him, then dove at him with her Quick Attack. He grunted as she slammed into him, and he flipped himself over, seizing her feet with his talons, forcing her to fall with him. Pidgeot let out a startled cry as she struggled to escape his grasp, but their feet were locked together. He watched her with his dark eyes, clearly humored with her struggles, even as they fell. Pidgeot flapped her wings, but she couldn't support both of them, at least not with the momentum they were currently falling at.

The ground came rushing up to meet them, and finally Fearow let go. With ruffled feathers Pidgeot quickly spread her wings, catching an updraft and freeing herself from the fall. She soared back into the air, swooping about, eyes flickering as she searched for Fearow.

With the grace of a Ninetales he pulled out of the fall, wings opening mere feet above the tree line. He skimmed across the roof of the forest, feet brushing against the leaves as he slowly rose back into the air. His beak was cracked part way opened, as if grinning. He weaved between the battling birds, swooping back towards Pidgeot.

Pidgeot watched his flight, as he took his time to get back towards her. Usually he'd jump straight into the battle, nothing holding him back as he tried to quickly claim victory. Yet he wasn't rushing towards her, carefully flying about each Pidgey and Spearow he came across, feathers puffed up as if trying to look larger. Pidgeot clicked her beak nervously, she couldn't help but notice that he was favoring his right wing. It was only slightly, barely noticeable. She had only spotted the small quiver in his flight due to how many times they had battled.

He swooped up, rushing past her, quickly gaining air. Pidgeot was forced to crane her head up, surprised that he didn't strike her when he had the chance. It was as if he was making sure she was watching him, seeing every gleaming feather and sharp scar. Pidgeot furrowed her brow, Fearows often dust bathed, since when were his feathers that clean?

Now high above her he prepared to dive into a Drill Peck, taking great care with each move, as if going for show rather than power. Pidgeot pulled back as he came rushing down, avoiding the attack. She watched him uncertainly.

Was he trying to show off?

Coming to face her after a fight, injured but not even letting that stop him. The way he was slowly turning this battle into a performance. Pidgeot couldn't help but shift uncertainty, she knew Fearow, and this wasn't his fighting style.

Pidgeot closed her eyes. She had a battle to win, a forest to protect, and a flock depending on her. She couldn't get distracted by his powerful form. She pulled her wings back, focusing as she prepared her strongest attack: Hurricane.

She released the powerful blast of wind at Fearow, sending the fierce normal type falling towards the ground. He didn't have time to pull out of this fall, and he crashed into the forest. The Spearows all quickly turned, panic in their small beady eyes as they watched to see if their leader was okay. The Pidgeys didn't attack either, all watching hopefully to see if Fearow was down this earlier in the fight.

Worry and irritation washed over Pidgeot as she scanned the treeline, waiting for some sign of her adversary. He couldn't be down yet! She had seen him battle harder, injured or not she wasn't going to let him be done this soon! Fearow was stronger than that! Where was he?

Suddenly a golden glow shown through the forest roof, as if a sun was rising from within. All the flying types let out nervous chitters as the glow grew, and then Fearow rose out of the forest, draped in a powerful golden energy. Pidgeot started at him in awe as the Sky Attack gleamed brighter, she had never seen him use this move before! He stayed still in the air for a moment, allowing the light to highlight him, before launching himself straight at Pidgeot with a dramatic cry.

The Sky Attack hit her like a Thunder, the sheer force of the blow stunning her as the breath was knocked out of her. Her flock let out a call of alarm as she started to fall, while the Spearows let out a triumph cry. Pidgeot groaned, but forced herself to throw herself back in flight. It was a sloppy recovery, but it was enough to keep her from crashing into the forest like Fearow had. Her chest burned in pain, aching from where Fearow had struck her. She couldn't hide her pain, wincing with each wing flap as she struggled to stay in the air.

She looked at Fearow, waiting for him to quickly take advantage of her weakened state. One more Sky Attack would be more than enough to take her out. Perhaps if she could manage to dodge with a Quick Attack she could try to get another hit on him...?

But Fearow didn't attack, he just watched her. His beak quivered, then he looked towards his flock, opening his beak.

'Retreat,' He ordered to the shock of his flock, who call quickly let out calls of protest. He gave them a sharp look, and they quickly fell silent as he glided higher into the air. He didn't even glance at Pidgeot and her flock, who were stunned at his sudden orders as well. His flock pulled out of their battles with the Pidgeys, flying after Fearow as he flew away. The Pidgeys hovered in the air for a moment, clearly still too stunned to react, until Aquila let out a victorious cry.

The rest of the flock took up the call, quickly celebrating the short battle and the retreat of their enemy. A few Pidgeottos flew after the Spearow flock, as if to make sure that they were truly leaving. Pidgeot blinked a few times, until she slowly fluttered down to the forest, alighting upon a tree branch. She closed her eyes, huffing in exhaustion, confused and relieved at Fearow's sudden retreat. One by one the rest of her flock came down to join her, landing in the trees surrounding her. A cheerful chatter soon filled the air as the Pidgey's began celebrating their early victory.

'You were amazing madam!' Aquila cired, landing next to Pidgeot. The shiny Pidgeotto had a grin in her eyes, 'Even after learning one of the strongest moves a flying type can learn, you still come out on top in your battles with him! Amazing madam! Would you like us to bring you something to eat? The Beedrill said they'd bring us some honey for chasing off the Fearow!'

Pidgeot opened one eye, 'No thank you Aquila, I just want to rest. Please let the rest of the flock know that we'll be nesting here for the night. Make sure you thank the Beedrill for their gift as well.'

'Yes madam!' Aquila cried, flying off to do as Pidgeot said. Pidgeot sighed, ruffling her feathers and she began to preen herself. She carefully cleaned each feather, laying it in place as she thought back on the strange battle of today. Sometimes the clashes between the two flocks could last for up to an hour, but this one had been minutes. Fearow had never called for a retreat before, they always fought until the flock couldn't go on. Then there was just something strange about Fearow's behavior in general... Was he...?

Pidgeot shook her head, and redirected her attention to her celebrating flock. The forest was safe, that was all that mattered. She had all these little Pidgeys to take care of, she had no time to think of herself. Pidgeot settled down onto the tree branch, clicking her beak. Even though nightfall was still a ways off, she was ready to sleep.

* * *

The Viridian Forest was quiet, the gentle moonlight shining through the trees as the Pidgey flock slept. A few Zubat flew overhead, hunting for a nightly meal as the forest below snoozed on. The Pidgey flock wasn't the only Pokemon in this part of the forest, all of the Pokemon that called this place home had joined the Pidgeys in celebrating the fall of the Spearow flock in this battle. The tales the Pidgeys as told had seemed to grow more intense through the night before they had settled in, even to the point where Pidgeot had been said to be the one to pull off the powerful Sky Attack, though the flock leader quickly tried to end these rumors before they spread.

Pidgeot was asleep on the same branch as before, her head tucked under her wing as she slept. She had recovered from the battle for the most part, only confusion remaining, even as she slept. Next to Pidgeot was Aquila, feathers shimmering in the moonlight, snores escaping her open beak. For such a rare and majestic looking creature, the shiny looked almost laughable now.

A dark figure glided overhead, large wings opening up and landing on the same branch as Pidgeot and Aquila. The creature glared at the shiny Pidgeotto in his way, clicking his beak unhappily. His dark eyes flickered up towards Pidgeot as Aquila stirred. The Pidgeotto blinked a few times, staring at the Pokemon that was now above her. The shiny's eyes widened as she found Fearow next to her, and she quickly opened her beak to cry out a warning.

'Madam-' Fearow glanced down at Aquila. He lashed out with his front talons, pinning the Pidgeotto against the tree branch, silencing her. The two flying types glared at each other, and Pidgeot's eyes flickered open, Aquila's call awakening her, but the rest of the forest remained asleep. Pidgeot blinked, looking around in worry, pausing as her eyes fell upon Fearow and Aquila.

Even with Fearow pinning down an important member of her flock, Pidgeot felt no worry as they made eye contact. Aquila lashed against Fearow, shooting meaningful glares at Pidgeot. One Steel Wing would knock Fearow out of the tree, and one cry would awaken the whole flock, and then Fearow wouldn't stand a chance.

Perhaps that's what kept Pidgeot from panicking, the fact that he had come here despite the danger. He wasn't hurting Aquila, simply keeping her quiet. Pidgeot watched Fearow carefully, then she spoke, 'Aquila, hold still please,' Pidgeot requested, 'He means us no harm.'

Aquila shot her a look like she was crazy, but faithful to her flock leader she went still in Fearow's grip.

'How do you know that I mean no harm?' Fearow asked quietly, not blinking.

'If you meant harm then Aquila would be in much worse shape right now. Please let her go, she'll stay quiet,' Pidgeot replied. Fearow blinked, but opened his claws from around Aquila's beak. The little bird sat straight up, gasping for air, quickly rushing to Pidgeot's side. The shiny Pokemon huffed, glaring at Fearow, 'What do you need, Fearow?' Pidgeot asked calmly.

For a moment he didn't reply, snapping his beak together nervously, 'I- I want to talk to you. Alone,' He said, eyes darting about.

'Madam,' Aquila whispered fiercely, 'You cannot-'

'Hush Aquila. Peace is the first thing that we try to do, and if he simply wants to talk then that's what I'm going to do,' Pidgeot tried to maintain eye contact with Fearow, but he wouldn't look at her.

'But alone-'

'I can handle Fearow in a battle, I believe I can handle him while we talk,' Pidgeot gently chirped at Aquila, 'I'll be back later, okay?'

Aquila shot Pidgeot a look that was clear that her leaving was less than okay, but the shiny Pokemon didn't put up a fight as she spread her wings. Fearow was watching Pidgeot, as if stunned by how much trust she was giving him. He didn't say another word as she rose up into the air, and he followed her, flying above the forest and into the night sky.

No words passed between them as they flew, the cool night air bushing between their feathers Fearow kept glancing at Pidgeot. He hesitated, then finally took the lead. Unlike in their battle earlier, he wasn't showing off flashy moves and his powerful speed. He simply flew far from her flock, until he finally landed in a tall tree, one that stood a little ways above the rest of the forest canopy. His talons dug into the branch as they landed, and Pidgeot couldn't deny that her wings were trembling nervously as they perched in silenced.

'...I can't believe you followed me...' Fearow finally muttered, and Pidgeot was surprised by how foreign his voice seemed. This was a Pokemon she saw continually, but his voice almost seemed unfamiliar to her.

'...You were different today,' Pidgeot replied, 'I was worried, you weren't yourself.'

'You were worried about me?' Fearow asked, tilting his head, surprised.

'Yeah...' Pidgeot muttered, 'I was... You were favoring your right wing,' She glanced down at the wing, 'You also had a fresh scar on your face. You just had a battle before we had ours, didn't you? That's part of the reason why you retreated, right? Your flock had just been battling, and you didn't want to push them...' Pidgeot looked at him, 'Why did you challenge us today then?'

Fearow blinked at her, 'We always battle. I couldn't miss it.'

Pidgeot gave him a disapproving glare, 'If you're injured then you miss it. You could have made your injuries worst! A battle isn't worth your personal safety.'

He let out a dark chuckle, 'And why would you care about my personal safety? I attack that trainer of yours every time I see him. I lead constant raids on your home. I hurt your flock. What reason do you have to care about me?'

Pidgeot blinked, not sure of what to think of the question, then finally she spoke, 'Well... I care because you're like me,' Pidgeot replied, and he watched her, 'You lead a flock of Pokemon you care deeply for... You wish to live within a forest where they's plenty of resources... You love the thrill of a battle, and you train hard for next time we face each other. You're dedicated, even putting yourself at risk simply to keep up a battle we always have,' She looked at him, 'Why did you bring me out here?'

He shifted, 'I'm going to be honest... That thing about me wanting to talk to you alone was a lie,' He looked away, 'I wasn't planning on talking to anyone, but once you and that stupid Pidgeotto woke up I had to think of some excuse for why I was there... And I figured that you'd never trust me enough to talk to me alone, so you'd just make me leave...' He watched her with a confused gaze, 'But you did trust me...'

Pidgeot frowned, '...If you didn't want to talk to me, then why were you in my forest?'

Fearow's eyes widened, and he quickly turned away. Pidgeot saw the scars running across his wings, and she couldn't help but wonder how many of them she had given him... Fearow stamped his feet nervously, and Pidgeot couldn't help but hold back a laugh. This was the Pokemon that'd mercilessly attack anyone that looked at him the wrong way, and he was nervous! She had never seen this side to him before.

'...I was worried, okay...' He muttered, lowering his head, 'Even though we retreated, my Spearows were celebrating me learning Sky Attack suddenly like that... They were bragging to the Nidos and the Mankeys back on my home route about how powerful I was, and how they could hear bones snapping when I attacked... They claimed the reason why I retreated was because I wouldn't fight such a pitiful opponent. I was worried that I had caused more damage than I had meant to,' He glanced at Pidgeot, 'So I came over here to see what kind of shape you were in, and it seems that my Spearows were lying about hearing bones snapping...'

Pidgeot chuckled, 'My Pidgeys were exaggerating as well, they were telling the other forest Pokemon that _I_ was the one that had learned Sky Attack instead of you...' She tilted her head, 'You asked me why I would care about your safety, yet you snuck onto my territory to do the same.'

He looked away again, 'Yeah... I guess I did...'

Pidgeot moved closer to him, 'I have a question, about the battle today. Why were you... acting so... different...? It was like you were trying to show off rather than battle...'

He didn't reply for a little bit, long neck craned up towards the moon, 'You noticed that, huh...? Hmm... Glad my Spearows didn't... Do me a favor and ignore what I did, alright? I wasn't really thinking straight.'

Pidgeot furrowed her brow, 'But... But I've swear I've seen that battle style before, not with you, but-'

'What?!' He cawed, wheeling around, eyes wide, 'Another Fearow has done that to you?! Who?!' Pidgeot was taken back at the rage in his gaze, and he looked surprised as he realized how close Pidgeot had moved towards him.

'No, it wasn't done _at_ me...' Pidgeot muttered, and Fearow relaxed slightly, 'And now that I think about it I believe it was a Spearow doing it, not another Fearow. It's a strange battle style, showing off your looks and speed rather than attacking... But you were displaying your battle power too, and all of your scars and stuff...'

'You really noticed all that?' He asked quietly, snapping his beak together. Pidgeot slowly nodded, and he fluffed up his feathers for a moment, 'If you're that observant then I believe I know when you've seen that before. Last spring, when you lead an attack in my home territory, one of the few times you've made the first move.'

Pidgeot thought for a moment, '...Oh, I remember. For some reason you weren't attacking, and all my Pidgeys were worried that you were planning something, so we flew over to route 22 looking for you...' She nodded, 'Yes, I remember, all of your Spearows were battling through the air with one another, we thought you were preparing to fight, so I ordered an attack... But they were just displaying all of their skills, weren't they? Did we interrupt a celebration or something?' Pidgeot asked.

'Or something,' He replied, not looking at her. Pidgeot frowned, thinking carefully, the pieces slowly clicking together in her mind.

'...That's the Spearow's line courtship ritual, isn't it?' Pidgeot muttered, 'Battling one another while showing off... To show that they can be a worthy mate, but it's still battling, a trait Spearows are known for loving...' She looked up at him, stunned, 'Wait, you were doing that to me-!'

"Fear!" Fearow let out a loud cry, springing at Pidgeot, talons out. She was too stunned to react, and they were sent tumbling through through the trees as he knocked her off the tree limb, 'I said to ignore it!' Fearow cawed in frustration, talons wrapped around her. They broke apart as they hit a lower branch, and he was able to open his wings to pull out of the fall, but Pidgeot kept tumbling. Fearow's eyes widened as he watched his rival fall. He quickly went after her, but Pidgeot had already landed on the forest floor, groaning. She stumbled to her feet, heart and mind racing to catch up with everything that had just happened.

'Ow...' She muttered.

'Are you alright!?' Fearow called, wings flapping wildly. She lifted her head to look up at him, 'I'm sorry- I didn't mean too-' He couldn't seem to piece together any words. He looked panicked, eyes darting about. As soon as he was sure she wasn't injured he rose into the air, hitting branches as he scrambled to get away from her. Pidgeot could hear his frantic calls, clearly expecting retaliation. Pidgeot simply blinked, processing what had taken place, and the explanation for his actions earlier.

He had been trying to court her... Fearow, the Pokemon that she should hate with every fiber of her being, the Pokemon that had hurt Ash and attacked her flock had tried to _court_ her...

Pidgeot let out a loud call, spreading her wings and rising out of the forest after him. She broke through the tree line, and she could see his faint form in the distance, racing back towards route 22. The full moon illuminated him as he rushed away, and Pidgeot sped after him with a Quick Attack. She knew from experience that she was faster than him, but with access to Agility he could outspeed her.

'Fearow!' She called, and her voice seemed to increase his speed. Pidgeot huffed, but ignored the pain from her fall and sped up herself, 'Fearow, please wait!' She cried as she rushed to catch up to him. Fearow glanced back at her, eyes wide as he realized how close she was. He tucked his wings in, clearly preparing to go into a dive to avoid her. Pidgeot huffed, preparing a Hurricane attack, and releasing it before he could pull off his dive.

The force of gale she released sent him spiraling off course, forcing him to cancel the dive and struggle to regain balance. While he was fumbling about through the air Pidgeot went after him, diving in front of him and opening up her wings, forcing him to stop. The duo hovered in the air for a moment, staring at each other, wings flapping wildly. The night was silent, and the moon gleamed down on them.

Fearow looked away from her, 'I'm sorry...' He muttered, darting side to side as he looked for an opportunity to flee, 'I didn't mean to knock you out of the tree... I didn't mean to try to court you... I don't know what was going through my mind, I guess after all this time of losing to you I couldn't help but begin to admire you...' He spoke quickly, fumbling with his words as he muttered the hasty apology.

Pidgeot knew that she should be angry, angry that someone so violent had even tried to court her, someone that constantly hurt her flock and trainer... But... but she wasn't angry.

'Heh, that's kind of funny...' Pidgeot muttered, and he flinched, 'It wasn't your strength that attracted me, though I did notice it... I began to respect you once I saw how much you cared about your flock... I guess that even after all the times you attacked I realized that you were just trying to take care of a large and battle hungry flock... You loved your flock, and I guess that's when I began to admire you...'

Pidgeot flushed under her feathers as the word "admire" left her mouth, she was going to say respect again, but... But as she thought back on her words she realized that "admire" was the was truth. She remembered the chills she had gotten when she had heard his battle cry, and the concern she had felt when she saw that he was hurt. She didn't just respect Fearow...

'W-what?!' Fearow squawked, staring at her, too stunned to say anything else, 'You...?'

Pidgeot chuckled at how flustered the beak Pokemon was, and she moved closer to him, 'As impressive as the Spearow line courtship ritual is, but must say that I like the Pidgey one much more... Fearow's are said to have a lot of stamina... Let's see if you can keep up.'

With several powerful beats Pidgeot's wide wings carried her straight up into the air. She could feel her heart racing between her chest, trying to keep up with her as she pushed herself higher into the sky. She could feel the wind rushing by her as the forest shrank below her. Fearow hesitated for a moment, before following her up into the cloudless night sky. His large wings flapped wildly as he rose to keep up with her, body not build for the graceful movements Pidgeot was pulling off.

She leveled out, allowing Fearow to catch up to her as an ancient instinct took hold of her, unless under a trainer it was rare for a Pidgey to reach their final evolved form, and even rarer for a Pidgeot to encounter another as a potential mate. So when they did meet, there was never great clashes with each other to prove their worth to each other like with most species, but simply a great flight through their vasts skies, and the urge to soar higher gnawed away at Pidgeot, a desire to show Fearow the limitless world had their talon tips.

Fearow had caught up to her, and he was still staring at her as if he had never seen a Pidgeot before. She swooped past him, savoring the feeling of the cold wind rushing through her feathers. He came after her, trying to mimic her broad glides and swift turns as they sped above the forest. The Viridian Forest was quiet, the emerald leaves still as the moon above them as the two great birds flew between them. Pidgeot drew back, weaving behind Fearow, before diving under him and speeding up, quickly taking the lead once more.

She repeated this process, falling back then flying ahead, several times before Fearow joined her, each taking turns of taking the lead of their path. The two flock leaders continued weaving about each other in the aerial dance, the silence of the flight providing the music to their avian ballet. Soon they fell neck and neck, tips of their wings brushing as they flew side by side.

Pidgeot glanced at Fearow, whose dark eyes were staring into her amber ones, blinking a few times. Just as his dramatic battle had been foreign to her, the aerial show they were putting on was unfamiliar for him, but still he flew with her.

'The dance represents unity,' Pidgeot told him in a quiet coo, breaking the gentle silence, 'And loyalty. Pidgeots don't choose mates by strength, making it to this form in the wild has already proven that. As a leader is faithful to their flock, Pidgeots as loyal to the ones they chose to share the skies with.'

'"Share the skies with",' He repeated, 'Are Pidgeots always so... poetic?'

Pidgeot couldn't hold back a laugh, 'I don't know,' She replied, flying closer. Her heart sang within her, mind and soul finally harmonizing on how they viewed the Fearow she had fought against for so long. He wasn't aggressive and fierce, but brave and strong. Behind his mighty battle cry was a caring creature, struggling to protect a flock. Fearow was still watching her, and she saw the burning respect that he often emulated around her, yet now there was a familiarity to it, a realization that they felt the same, as if staring into a mirror. And like so many individuals she had once hated the reflection she saw, but now she realized that she cared what she now viewed.

This is what she wanted, someone she could trust and depend on. She wanted it more more than battles, more than returning to Ash's team, even more than peace.

But...

'Pidgeot?' Fearow asked quietly as she looked away.

'Fearow,' She said quietly, his name gently flowing from her beak, '...We can't do this.'

He watched her, confusion and rage flashing through his gaze for a second. He opened his beak to speak, but Pidgeot cut him off.

'Our flocks Fearow,' Pidgeot reminded him, 'You know if two leaders become a pair then the flocks merge... Our flocks couldn't do that Fearow, it would destroy them. This war for the forest would become a civil war, you know that peace couldn't be maintained between like that, they've done nothing but battle each other for so long...'

Fearow turned away, recognizing the truth in her words, 'Perhaps we could...' He trailed off, thinking

Pidgeot clicked her beak, 'And our flocks have grown, if they were to become one we would overwhelm any environment. And your Spearows, they need a fight, it's in their blood. If that desire isn't calmed by fighting with the Pidgeys, then they'd turn to other Pokemon. I couldn't let that happen, all the forest Pokemon depend on me protecting them.'

'...We could leave,' Fearow suggested quietly, 'In the night, fly far from here. We could start a new flock, one that would never know war.'

The suggestion was tempting- a chance to care for her own offspring rather than the many Pidgeys under her. A fresh start, one without so much responsibility. The chance to be with Fearow in an environment that didn't require them to battle.

'I couldn't leave my flock Fearow, and I know you couldn't leave yours,' Pidgeot replied, 'Things would descend into chaos without our leadership. If we were to leave the fighting would rise to new levels... I couldn't do it,' Pidgeot sighed, 'Besides... I still have Ash.'

Fearow scowled as she said the name of her trainer, 'That stupid little brat?'

She nipped at his wing, 'Don't call Ash that.'

'He threw a _rock_ at me,' Fearow growled, feathers ruffled as he recalled the day, 'Then he took out my flock with that stupid rat...'

'He was just a hatchling then,' Pidgeot replied, 'Just learning to test his wings. He's matured,' A coo escaped her throat as she thought back on Ash's visits, 'As much as Ash can, that is.'

'Please don't tell me that you're going to drop your future simply for a trainer that you see once in a blue moon. You live the life as a free Pokemon Pidgeot,' He looked at her, 'Don't tie yourself down for him! You have the right to chose the path you take!'

Pidgeot went into a gentle dive down towards the forest as they reached the edge. Fearow followed her, clearly wanting an answer. She landed on a tree branch, giving her aching wings a chance to rest. Fearow landed next to her, his obsidian eyes baring into her.

'No, I'm not dropping everything for Ash,' She replied, looking up at the moon, 'I'm doing it for our flocks too. Leaving them is wrong, and forcing them to combine is also wrong. I want to be with you Fearow... I'd love to start our own flock, and I'd love to live in peace, but,' She looked at him, head tilted, 'It wouldn't be peace if we abandoned our flocks. The fighting would remain, along with the guilt in our hearts.'

'...I understand...' Fearow finally replied, but he didn't look happy.

Pidgeot pressed up against him, her soft feathers brushing against his rough ones. She cooed, 'Perhaps we can't leave tonight Fearow,' She replied, 'But one day. We can't leave our flocks, but we can make peace between them. Once we do that... Once we know that this fighting can end...' She closed her eyes, 'Then I'll take you up on that offer. A new start, far from this forest, and a flock of our own.'

Fearow ran his long beak through her colorful feathers that fell down her back, '...I can live with that. I can wait.'

'Good,' Pidgeot replied, and the two birds closed their eyes, side by side, resting under the soft silver moon.

* * *

 **Note, these stories are from a Pokemon's POV, so they'll be using Pokemon terminology. When I write from a Pokemon's POV I try make then human intelligent, but they are animal-like in several ways.**

 **Court/Courting: Basically a Pokemon's way of saying date/dating. Unlike humans, this process is very quick for Pokemon, lasting from a few hours to a week, but usually never longer. Pokemon don't court/date for fun, but to find a mate. Each species has a different courting process, it can be a complex series of battles to show power, or as simple as spending time together.**

 **Mate: A Pokemon way of saying marriage, but much more basic. They don't see a need for a big fancy ceremony to announce that they're a permanent couple. If two Pokemon share mutual feelings for each other, then they're a pair, and call each other mates. Sometimes if a Pokemon is human raised they will say "husband", "wife", or "spouse", but this is rare. They are very loyal to the one they call their mate, and how pairs interact depends on species.**

* * *

 **To be honest PidgeotXFearow is a pair I wanted to do for a long time... In fact it was going to be in my other fanfiction, "The Final Battle", but then another character came along that is just perfect for Pidgeot, so I started making them and pair and Fearow fell out of that story out together... I don't know how often I'll be covering a chapter about one of Ash's Pokemon that aren't at the lab, but don't worry, they'll make appearances.**

 **Next chapter will be Bayleef, I promise! But still, don't hesitate to leave suggestions for future chapters!**


	7. Grudges, Part One - Bayleef

**This chapter is finally finished! I struggled writing the last bit of this. But here it is: Bayleef's chapter! Please keep in mind that this particular story is going to be a two-shot, so there's one more chapter after this, which will be from Sceptile's POV. This chapter is one I've had in my mind even before I wrote this story, so it's good to finally have it written down.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 7 - Grudges, Part One - Bayleef**

Adjusting to life at Professor Oak's hadn't exactly gone smoothly for Bayleef. Everything from Body Slamming the Professor and even a few attempted escapes from the lab, she just hadn't been able to settle. Her antics at first had left her confined to a Pokeball most nights simply so the old and worn Professor could catch a chance to rest. Eventually Bayleef had calmed down a bit, accepting the fact that she couldn't reach Ash by running, and that he'd return to the lab eventually, and soon she had started trying to adjust to her new lifestyle. Bayleef often looked back fondly on those days during Ash's Hoenn travels, they were the best times of her life, besides traveling with Ash of course. With Ash's Cyndaquil as her main companion and friend, along with taking care of Ash's young Phanpy she had eagerly waited for was Ash's return from Hoenn, but that's also about the time when things had started to get worse.

Phanpy had left to rejoin Ash's team, and had later returned as a powerful, and much more mature Donphan. Donphan had then prefered to hang out with the ground and rock types, and most of them didn't appreciate when Bayleef came to say hi to her friend. Of course it made sense, with them probably not wanting a grass type around. Cyndaquil soon had started spending more time in the fire habitat, and slowly growing out of her timid nature and making new friends. Bayleef had been proud of her, but she just couldn't stand going into the blazing heat that was provided for the fire types, and she found herself seeing Cyndaquil less and less. Bayleef soon had stuck to the forest. If anyone had wanted to see her, they'd know where to find her: in a clearing sunbathing on a large, mossy boulder.

Bayleef turned on the rock she was currently sunbathing on, vines curling as she thought back on the times she had traveled with Ash. Admitting her crush on Ash wasn't something she did often with other Pokemon, they found it... strange. Perhaps it was, having a crush on a human, but she couldn't help herself, she admired Ash. He was sweet, brave, and cared for everyone around him. Of course she had acknowledged the fact a long time ago that her feelings would never be able to go anywhere, so she had never let them expand beyond a little crush. There was no reason to get her hopes up for nothing.

Bayleef sat up, looking around the clearing. Snivy nor Sceptile were currently there, only Leavanny, who was on the other side of the clearing. She didn't see Buizel either, who had started to hang around lately. She admired the water type's courage to live in the grass type habitat, and wondered if that was some sort of sign for her to take courage to go to the fire type's place and see how Quilava was doing.

Bayleef sighed, then slowly stood up, wandering over to the other side of the clearing. Out of habit she made a wide berth around Sceptile's tree, which stood tall in the middle of the clearing, and made her way over the more rocky soil, then hopped up onto Leavanny's rock. He looked up at her, smiling.

'Hello friend!' He practically sang, placing down several leaves and then waving to her, even though Bayleef was right in front of him.

'Hello Leavanny,' Bayleef replied, settling down on the rock next to him, 'What are you making today?'

Leavanny smiled, picking up his weaving once more, 'I'm making scarves! I'm also trying to figure out a type of plant I could use that could be more resistant to heat so I can make outfits for fire types that last longer!' Leavanny held up the scarf he was currently making, which was sown out of maple leaves. He nodded, 'This one is finished,' Leavanny said, tossing off of the side of the rock, then grabbed two leaves from the pile of fresh leaves he had gathered on the rock in front him, carefully preparing his String Shot attack. Bayleef didn't have to look over the side of the rock to know what was there. At the top of the pile were the "outfits" that Leavanny had made today, but underneath that were dozens of wilting and rotting leaves, the remains of all the outfits he made, but no one ever wore. He'd make them and then toss them to the side when no one would accept them, so they would simply decay away.

'That's great, Leavanny,' Bayleef said, offering a small smile.

Leavanny returned her little smile with a much bigger one, 'This one is for you,' He said, holding up the project he had just started. Bayleef looked at the aspen leaves he was weaving together, and she let another small smile tug on her face.

'Thank you Leavanny,' She said. Like most of the Pokemon at the lab, she wasn't thrilled at the idea of wearing the leaf outfits that Leavanny made, but she still appreciated the thought. She wouldn't call herself and Leavanny friends, exactly. They didn't really share any interests, nor were they close in anyway. Leavanny and her just had the same trainer, and that was really it. They'd talk and hang out together, but that was mostly since there was no one else for them to be with in this forest.

Bayleef looked up at Sceptile's tree, cringing. She didn't know why, but she was positive that Sceptile didn't like her. No, she was positive that he _hated_ her. She recalled the brief time she had met him as a Grovyle, when Ash had stopped at the labs after his Hoenn journey, but she hadn't paid much attention to Grovyle at the time since she was too excited with seeing Ash before he went through Kanto again, though Grovyle had seemed nice enough. But that view had changed when Ash left him at the lab as he left for Sinnoh.

He was now fully evolved into a powerful Sceptile, but Bayleef hadn't been intimidated by him at all. In fact, she was excited to have another one of Ash's grass types around, since Bulbasaur was always helping out Professor Oak in the lab. Now there was another grass type that would be in the woods as well. Bayleef only tried to befriend him, but he had been cold and rude to her right out front, giving her glares every time she came near him. If he talked to her at all (which wasn't that often) he'd only give short, harsh responses. Ash's Glalie had told her that he was cold on the outside, but nice deep down, so she hadn't given up so easily on the idea that he could be her friend, but soon her efforts had proven wasted.

At first she had been personally insulted, frustrated that he wouldn't even give her the time of day, but soon she began to wonder if she had done something to upset him. Yes, he wasn't the warmest Pokemon, but he never treated the other Pokemon at the lab in the same way he treated her. She was growing sick of the harsh glares and the way he'd always move somewhere else every time she would come near him. Bayleef had even spent several nights trying to recall every moment she had been around the Sceptile, trying to figure out what she had done to offend him, but she couldn't come up with anything. What was she missing?

Ash's Unova and Sinnoh travels had been the hardest on her. Her old friends had moved on and had expanded their friendships to other Pokemon. She rarely got to see Ash, and she just couldn't seem to befriend the other Pokemon at the lab. They didn't hate her- but she just wasn't close to any of them. Same with her fellow grass types, Bulbasaur was always busy, Torterra never came into the woods she called home, and Sceptile hated her.

And she just couldn't figure out why.

Things had improved ever since Ash's Unova Pokemon joined the lab; Snivy and her got along well enough, and Leavanny was kind. Snivy was more like a sister than anything, they respected each other and got along, but just had different interest and personalities, and Snivy got along better and hung out with Sceptile. And since Sceptile wouldn't go near her for whatever reason, she rarely got to be with Snivy. So she spent most of her days with Leavanny, listening to him hum and sew, occasionally telling her stories. Most she wasn't interested in, but it was nice to have the company. Better than the days when only Sceptile was around. She was surprised that he had even decided to live in the same clearing as her.

'... Leavanny?' Bayleef asked quietly as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

He looked up from his weaving, 'Yes, friend?' He asked, reaching for another aspen leaf. Bayleef didn't take the term "friend" to heart, that's what he called everyone.

'... Do you know why Sceptile hates me?' Bayleef asked. It had been sometime since she had last tried to befriend the lizard, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had done something... Was this whole thing her fault?

Leavanny tapped his chin, 'I don't think he hates you. Not everyone gets along though.'

'I know... but I just don't know _why_ , I only tried to be friends with him when he first joined the lab, now...' Bayleef sighed, 'Nobody really notices it, but I do. He glares at me everytime I'm around, won't come near me either...' She looked away, 'Get's up and leaves if I do something like come up and say hi to Snivy...'

'Strange,' Leavanny said, 'Maybe you need to reach out to him,' Leavanny measured out the current scarf he was making, grabbing another leaf.

'I've tried that...' Bayleef muttered.

'Then ask him why,' Leavanny simply replied, sewing on the next aspen leaf.

Bayleef looked away, 'Just walk up to him and be like: "Oh, hey Sceptile, just wondering, why do you hate me? I just want to be friends!" That's a great conversation starter!'

Leavanny didn't reply for a minute, '...Well, if you want to be friends with him then you got to figure out why. Even if he's rude to you, I'm sure you see him as someone that can be a better friend than me,' He said this so simply and off handedly and it took Bayleef a moment to realize what Leavanny was saying.

She sat up, turning to look at the bug type, 'I-'

Leavanny gave her a dry smile, and for once his cheerfulness was gone, 'Pokemon don't think I notice, do they? I'm the weird and strange one. The Pokemon that weaves stuff out of leaves that no one wants to wear. I do notice, I just ignore it though. If they can't accept who I am, then I will just have to accept myself then,' Leavanny picked up one more leaf, spitting out a String Shot and attaching it to the leaf, 'I enjoy your company, friend, but I understand. If you want more friends, then I'm not the one to befriend. Sceptile is a good choice, strong and respected. If you can befriend him you'll make many friends here.'

'I-'

Leavanny stood up, holding the finished scarf. He gently wrapped it around Bayleef's neck, 'There you go, friend. This scarf is for you. I need to go gather more leaves, but if you don't want the scarf then you know where to put it,' Leavanny pointed to the pile of unused clothing, 'And if you can't figure out a way to befriend Sceptile, then you know where my rock is. I'll always welcome your company... friend,' He said the last word quietly.

With that Leavanny hopped off the rock, scurrying off into the forest, leaving Bayleef with a heavy weight of guilt, 'No, I-' She stuttered to no one, 'I don't want to be friends with him because he's strong and popular! I just want to understand why he seems to hate me! That's all!' She cried, but there was no one around to hear her.

Bayleef looked down at the aspen leaf scarf Leavanny had given her. She touched it with one vine, realizing how much pride and time Leavanny had put into his work... He had given it to her even though he expected her to just toss it away. Leavanny wasn't deaf, he heard Sceptile and Snivy talking about him. He heard all of the Pokemon talk about him at lunch. Another wave of guilt crashed down on her as she realized that she had agreed with what most of them said. Bayleef pushed herself to her feet, hopping off of Leavanny's rock. Was he right...? Did she just want to be around Sceptile because everyone admired him? No... That wasn't it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be friends with someone like him considering how he treated her. But... But if this whole thing was her fault, then she wanted to fix it.

'That Ice-Aqua Jet wasn't half bad,' Came Snivy's familiar voice from a little ways in the forest, 'You still need to figure out how to freeze the whole thing with your Ice Punch though.'

'That half-one still hit me hard!' Sceptile's voice called, and Bayleef turned her head up as the now-trio entered the clearing. Buizel was looking quite proud of himself, an Oran berry in his paw. He and Sceptile looked a bit beat up, probably from training. Snivy was accompanying them, but she looked unharmed.

Bayleef look a deep breath, then approached them. She let a smile spread across her face, 'Hello! How was training?' She asked warmly, though she wasn't feeling that cheerful on the inside.

Bayleef tried not to cringe as she noticed Sceptile's claws curl, one of his many reactions when he saw her. He looked disgusted at just the sight of her, and she tried not to shiver. Buizel had his head held high, 'It was awesome!' He said, thumping his chest, 'Nearly have my new solo Ice-Aqua Jet combo down!'

Snivy rolled her eyes, '"Nearly" is an understatement. He's sloppy,' Bayleef frowned, since she had just heard Snivy praise Buizel moments ago. Buizel shot Snivy a glare, and she looked at the scarf around Bayleef's neck, 'Ah, I see you have been Leavanny-ifed.'

Bayleef touched the scarf, remembering Leavanny's words, 'Oh- No, this was a gift, I'm wearing it because I want to.'

Snivy glanced at Leavanny's empty rock, 'He's not here you know, it's not like he'd be listening in even if he was.'

Bayleef opened her mouth to defend Leavanny, but was interrupted.

'Excuse me,' Sceptile said coolly, 'But I'm going to go take a little nap,' He gave a stiff nod to Buizel and Snivy, then scurried off to his tree without even glancing at Bayleef. She shifted her feet, why was he like that? What had she done to him?

Buizel stretched, 'I'm going to retire before lunch too, I need a little break after all that training, Sceptile's no push over. Someone would be a fool to challenge him to a serious match, he dominates me in our friendly matches!' The water type gave a small playful salute to Snivy, then took off on all fours into the forest, where a small pond and his new home was located. It wasn't too far from the clearing, and Bayleef knew that Buizel would be back as soon as he got bored.

Bayleef looked at Snivy hopefully, 'Hey, want to do something?' She asked, since this would be one of the few times Snivy would be away from Sceptile. But to Bayleef's disappointment Snivy shook her head.

'I'm going to catch a quick nap as well, those boys got me up early for their training. I'll see you at lunch though!'

'Yeah...' Bayleef muttered as Snivy walked away, 'Lunch...' Unlike humans, Pokemon didn't need three separate meals in a day. Professor Oak served each different Pokemon all the nutrition in they needed in a single meal up near his lab. They were fed according to their trainer, and Ash's Pokemon were fed at high noon. Mealtimes weren't much of an improvement for Bayleef, since she didn't eat with the other grass types, because she knew Sceptile would leave if she came near him, and she didn't have the heart to separate him from his friends. Donphan and Quilava had made new and more closer friends, and she just felt like a third wheel when eating with them, though she knew they wouldn't reject her.

She looked up at Sceptile, who was laying on a thick branch in his tree, a twin hanging from his mouth. He was fast asleep in the late morning sun, arm swinging lazily. " _Ask him why..."_ Leavanny had said.

'I will,' Bayleef muttered. She'd ask him today... after lunch. Ask him why he didn't seem to like her, if it was something she had done or said... And if it was, what she could do to make it up with him. No, she didn't have to be best friends with him, she just didn't want to be on bad terms with any of Ash's Pokemon. Especially one that she shared the clearing with.

Bayleef wandered over back to her meadowy edge of the clearing, hopping up on her favorite rock. She laid down, she might as well take a nap herself, since there was nothing else to do. Bayleef closed her eyes, slipping into a light sleep, dreaming about her days journeying through Johto.

* * *

Bayleef soon discovered that saying that you're going to to something is completely different than actually doing it.

Many of the Pokemon were finishing up their lunches (and trying to protect it from any potential food thieves), while Bayleef had barely touched hers. Her stomach churned, she just wasn't hungry. Why was she so nervous about asking one little question? Well, it wasn't really a little question, Bayleef was quite sure that Pokemon didn't ask other Pokemon why they didn't get along.

What if it wasn't something she had done...? What if he was just that way...? Then what? She glanced at Sceptile, who was laughing at a joke Buizel had just told. Even Snivy had a little smirk on her face. He seemed like a nice Pokemon, so there had to be some reason behind his coldness.

"Dile..." Bayleef turned, watching Totodile sneak towards her untouched bowl of food. He froze in a crawling position as her gaze fell upon him. He gave her an uncertain toothy grin, laughing hesitantly. He began to back away, but Bayleef sighed, and pushed her food dish towards him with her vine. His eyes lit up, 'I can have it?' He asked, awed. He clearly had never been handed the food that he was trying to steal.

'Just this once,' Bayleef muttered, 'I'm not hungry today.'

'Awesome!' The energetic water type cried, seizing her food dish and running off, 'Haha! Beat this Gible, I got a whole another bowl!'

A few Pokemon shot Totodile a suspicious glance, all quickly glancing down at their own food dishes to make sure it wasn't theirs that had been claimed. Most of Ash's Pokemon were done eating though, a few starting to get up and leave, others waiting a bit longer for their friends and companions to finish. Bayleef hesitated again, Snivy and Sceptile were waiting on Buizel. They'd be leaving soon, and she had promised herself that she'd talk to Sceptile as soon as lunch was over. That time was rapidly approaching, and it wasn't long before Buizel stuck his last piece of food in his mouth, standing up and stretching.

'Well, that was delicious!' Buizel said as he stretched, 'But back to training!'

'You're always training,' Snivy sighed, 'Don't you have other things we can do?'

'You don't have to train with us if you don't want to Snivy,' Sceptile said, standing up at the same time as Snivy, 'No one is making you.'

Snivy huffed, muttering something under her breath, watching Buizel with her brown eyes, then the trio began walking back towards the clearing. Bayleef pushed herself to her feet, hesitating. It was now or never, besides, what was the worse thing that could happen?

'H-hey guys!' Bayleef cried, running towards them, 'W-wait up?' She didn't like how uncertain she sounded. They all paused as she called; Snivy smiled at Bayleef, Buizel looked impatient, and Sceptile scowled. Bayleef tried not to flinch under his glare, and she made eye contact with him. Golden eyes met ruby ones, and Sceptile turned away, eyes narrowed, claws clenched.

'Hi Bayleef,' Snivy said, 'Do you want to hang out? These two goons are just going to do more training.'

Bayleef's heart leapt in her chest, someone wanted to be with her! She had to choke down the desperate "yes" that wanted to escape her throat. She slowed down as she approached them, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath so she could reply calmly, 'That sounds great Snivy!' Bayleef smiled, she wouldn't be alone for today!

'Excuse me,' Sceptile said stiffly, 'But I should get going,' He refused to look at any of them, lower jaw twitching. Bayleef looked up at him, remembering the reason why she had come over in the first place: to talk to Sceptile. But was that necessary...? She was going to be with Snivy, so she was fine-

No. She had to know why, no more stalling.

'Sceptile,' She said as he started to walk away, and he froze, not turning around, 'I need to talk to you,' He glanced back at her, and shivers ran through her, 'I- I have a question for you.'

'...I'm busy. Talk to someone else... He replied slowly, the first words he had spoken directly to her in a long time. His tone was cold and final. He lowered himself to the ground with intent of speeding away. Buizel watched his friend, eyes narrowed.

'What did I ever do to you?!' Bayleef snapped, not even try to hold back the frustration that escaped from her mouth as he tried to leave. Sceptile stiffened, gritting his jaw, but he didn't look at her again, 'Why do you always treat me like this?!'

'...I don't know what you're talking about...' He muttered as he realized this wasn't a question he could just walk away from. His voice was tense, and he kept glancing around, eyes never settling. Sceptile's tail twitched, clearly not liking the attention they were slowly gathering from Ash's other Pokemon. Buizel's gaze kept flickering between Sceptile and Bayleef, and Snivy was frowning.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about,' Bayleef replied, surprised at the bitterness slipping into her tone. There was no way he didn't know about the rude glares he'd throw her way, or how he always left every time she came near. Bayleef blinked rapidly, 'Did I do something...?' She asked quietly, 'I've spent so much time trying to figure out if I did something to offend you, but I can't think of anything... If I did do something I'm sorry... _I'm sorry...'_

Sceptile let out a low growl, then started to walk away without another word, not even acknowledging her apology. At first Bayleef just stood there, but a ping of anger rattled through her.

'Ever since Ash left you here all you've ever done is be rude to me!' Bayleef yelled at him, 'I have only tried to be friends with you, yet you always treat me like I'm not here! Everytime when I'm in the area you turn away and makeup excuses to leave! What- did you think that I didn't notice? Did you think that it didn't hurt me?'

Sceptile stopped, eyes flickering back and forth as he found himself backed into a corner. Bayleef's yelling was loud, and Ash's Pokemon were starting to look up to watch the commotion. Bayleef normally wouldn't be comfortable with all the attention either, but she was too focused on Sceptile to care.

Sceptile's feet dug into the ground, 'Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I just want my space? That maybe I _didn't_ want to be friends with _you_?' He hissed back quietly, eyes still darting about as if trying to hide something.

His words stung like an Icicle Spear attack, and a stab of anger ran through Bayleef, 'And you think that justifies how you treated me? Why didn't you just say something to me then!?' All the times she had tried to figure out why Sceptile acted the way he did seemed to now mock her, every time she had somehow justified his actions now filled her with anger, 'It looks like Leavanny was right,' Bayleef spat, 'Everyone only likes you because you're strong!'

Sceptile said nothing, his bright yellow eyes gleaming with frustration and rage. All of Ash's Pokemon that were still around were watching in a hushed manner. Even Gible, who would usually use a time like this to search for leftover meals was watching with wide eyes, a berry sitting in his claws, forgotten.

'...Just stay out of my way,' Sceptile growled, mouth gritting against his twig as he walked away once more.

Bayleef quivered, and she didn't know if it was from rage, frustration, or simply embarrassment. She swung the leaf on her head around, firing a half dozen sharp leaves at him. The Razor Leaf didn't do much, just bounced off his scales, but it was enough to make him stop. Sceptile paused, then slowly turned to face her, gaze expressionless as he scanned her. The was the first time he had made direction eye contact with her on his own. His eyes were cold, and he brushed his claws against were the Razor Leaf had hit him, and he looked away.

'I honestly wonder why anyone would want to be with someone like you!' Bayleef screamed at him. Resentment welled in within her, it seems she had been wrong. There didn't seemed to be a reason behind his attitude except for the fact that he could.

Sceptile froze up as these words left her mouth. For a moment he didn't move, eyes wide and unfocused. The leaves on his elbows gleamed, and he slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers once more. There was no rudeness in his unforgiving glare, only a deep, smoldering rage. Bayleef couldn't help but take a step back as she saw the raw anger emulating from him, and she realized that what she had said had struck a deep nerve. He blinked once, his yellow eyes stormy and foreign. His arms twitched, and suddenly he was speeding towards her, arm raised with a powerful Leaf Blade that slashed across her side.

Even with a type resistance against his attack, the force of the blow sent her flying back. Bayleef grunted as she was sent tumbling through the grassy field, side aching from where he had made contact. She lifted up her head, looking at Sceptile as the Leaf Blade faded.

'You know nothing about me!' He roared at her, ' _Nothing!'_

'Bayleef!' Snivy cried as the grass type struggled to her feet, eyes lined with pain. Sceptile glanced away, and Bayleef launched a flurry of Razor Leaves at him again. He didn't bother dodging the attack, the Razor Leaves did nothing to him. He simply launched himself into a Quick Attack, speeding towards her with blinding speed. Bayleef stumbled, struggling to keep her balance against the fierce grass type.

Two vines shot out of the side of her neck, the Vine Whip darting down towards Sceptile's legs in a hope to entangle him. He simply grabbed the vines with his claws as they came at him, pulling sharply, making Bayleef stumble to her knees. He released a blast of purple and blue energy, the Dragon Pulse hitting her head on. He let out of her vines, glaring at Bayleef with a look of malice.

'You know you can't defeat me in a battle,' He whispered as she retracted her vines, looking around hesitantly. Everyone was watching them, most with an uncertainty. Bayleef stumbled to her feet, glancing around as well. There was a thick tension in the air as Ash's Pokemon waited to see what would happen next between the two grass types, 'But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get,' He prepared another Leaf Blade.

A sphere of silver energy formed above Bayleef's mouth, glittering in the sun. She launched the Hidden Power attack as he came charging in with another Leaf Blade. He destroyed the attack with a single swing of his arm, leaping up high into the air to deliver another blow. Bayleef grunted as she was hit yet again, skin hurting from where all the Leaf Blades had struck. She lifted her head, looking into Sceptile's eyes. Anger. Why was he so angry? He had said she had done nothing, but there had to be a reason for this anger...

Sceptile turned away, probably figuring that Bayleef was done with this 'battle', if the sudden harsh exchange of blows could be called that. While Sceptile may have been strong, Bayleef definitely wasn't weak, and she stumbled to her feet once more. She didn't know what beating him in battle would do for her, but she was tired of being ignored and hurt. She charged forward, ready to deliver a Body Slam attack.

Sceptile must have heard her coming, since he turned around right before Bayleef plowed into him. The force knocked him onto his back, Bayleef standing over him, huffing in exhausting, before launching a Hidden Power right at his face.

It seemed that Bayleef had finally gotten an attack on him that had done some damage, because Sceptile didn't move. He just laid there, staring into nothing for nearly a whole minute, eyes wide. Bayleef hesitated, her battle instincts telling her to take advantage of this opportunity and attack, but was this truly a battle? There had been no challenge given, they had just thrown themselves into different attacks.

'Get off of me...' Sceptile hissed quietly, breaking the silence in the field. Bayleef stared down at his face, whose scales were a dark green. She saw the anger filling his eyes once more, the same rage she had seen earlier, ' _I said get off of me!'_ Sceptile roared in a voice that wasn't his own, thrashing. He released a powerful Leaf Storm around them, firing one Dragon Pulse after another, searing her skin as they hit. The blows managed to throw her off of Sceptile, and she was sent tumbling.

Sceptile rose to his feet, Leaf Storm starting to die down as he came at her. Bayleef didn't get a moment to recover as she was pummeled with Leaf Blades and Quick Attacks. Bayleef tried to hold her ground, but she was helpless against the powerful Sceptile. Between her attempted efforts to attack she saw his rage-filled glare, but somehow she got the distant feeling that his anger wasn't towards at _her,_ if that were somehow possible.

Bayleef fell to one knee, and she knew that there was no way she could win this fight. The only battles she had been pushed this far in were league and gym matches, but even then she had been in the shape to fight, battling under a trainer and a judge. This was different, there was no trainer to direct Sceptile in his attacks, and no judge to tell him when to stop, and Bayleef hadn't been in a battle in ages. She sank to the ground, groaning.

'You win,' Bayleef finally coughed out, but he kept attacking, 'I surrender!' Bayleef cried, 'You win!' He didn't seem to hear her though, as if blinded by his own rage, caught up in the fury of his attacks.

Bayleef had slumped over on her side from the blows when finally she heard a voice other than her own calling out between Sceptile's attacks, 'Sceptile, stop,' She didn't know the voice that well, and she forced an eye open in time to see a flash of blue feathers. Swellow?

When Sceptile didn't acknowledge the presence of the flying type, Swellow spoke again, a bit louder.

'Sceptile, stop!' Swellow demanded, 'The battle's over!'

No response from Sceptile, and Bayleef closed both eyes, "Bay..." She groaned.

Swellow threw himself into an Aerial Ace, speeding forward and striking Sceptile across the chest. The blow sent him stumbling, and Swellow came down with another Aerial Ace, landing between him and Bayleef.

'Sceptile!' Swellow cried once more, and this time the grass type's gaze seemed to focus on him. Sceptile paused mid-Lead Blade, 'Enough!' Swellow screamed at his former traveling companion, feathers ruffled, 'Can't you see that's not _her?'_

Bayleef didn't know what Swellow meant, but she managed to open her eyes again. The scarf that Leavanny had made for her laid torn in ruins around her, and she didn't dare move. Everything hurt. Sceptile was huffing, eyes still wild, but now focused. The rage in his eyes slowly drained away as he looked around.

'Bayleef!' Quilava cried, the fire type running to her side. Bayleef felt her warm paw nudging her leg, and Bayleef painfully shifted to look at her. Quilava wasn't the only one there, Donphan and Bulbasaur had come over as well. Bayleef turned to look back at Sceptile, only to discover that Snivy and Leavanny were standing next to Swellow, blocking Sceptile from her.

Snivy was quivering in rage, 'What was that, Sceptile?!' She screamed, as if she had been the one to be attacked. Buizel was standing uncertainly off to the side, glancing between his two friends.

Sceptile was shaking, 'I-' He began, shaking, 'I-' He stared at Bayleef, no anger or hatred in his eyes. Just horror, horror at what he had done. He stumbled back, looking down at his claws. His lower jaw was trembling, and his signature twig fell out of his mouth and tumbled to the ground.

'Are you okay, friend?' Leavanny asked, pushing passed Bulbasaur, laying a thin arm on Bayleef's side. Concern filled the bug type's eyes as Bayleef only shivered. She closed her eyes, trying to stop tears from falling. She had shrugged Leavanny off as nothing more than someone to keep her from loneliness, but here he was showing that he was a real friend for her. She tried to say something, but her body was too worn down to put in the effort.

Bayleef opened her eyes once more in time to see Sceptile turning on a heel, racing out of the fields. Once he reached the edge of the forest he sprang up into trees, a mere green blur, darting away before anyone could follow. Swellow glared in the direction Sceptile had done, opening his wings and going after him.

Too weak to stand, Bayleef felt the rest of Ash's Pokemon pulling her up onto Donphan's back, carefully carrying her towards Oak's lab.

* * *

 **No, Sceptile isn't out of character, there's a reason for why he's acting the way he did.**

 **The next chapter should be out pretty soon, which will be from Sceptile's POV. But if you have any ideas** **for chapter nine feel free to leave a suggestion!**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Grudges, Part Two - Sceptile

***Gasps for breath.* I've...finally...finished...this...chapter...!**

 **And here's a really long chapter since it's been a long time since I've updated!**

 **Note, this chapter will be referring to events in these three episodes:** _Tree's a Crowd, The Odd Pokemon Out, & Cutting the Ties that Bind._ **You can still enjoy this story without seeing these episodes, but Sceptile's backstory will make much more sense if you've seen them.**

 **Well, here it is, the finally part of _Grudges_ , and the ending to Bayleef's and Sceptile's two part story. This one will be from Sceptile's POV, so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 8 - Grudges, Part Two - Sceptile**

"Tile... tile... tile..."

Sceptile gritted his jaw has he jumped from branch to branch, claws digging deep into the bark every time he landed. The grass type practically flew through the trees, just a speedy green form soaring through the forest. His scaly skin had paled to a mint green, and his limbs were trembling with each leap. He didn't know how long he had been darting through the woods, but after some time he forced himself to come to a stop.

Sceptile huffed, tail twitching as he paused on a thick branch, which swayed under his weight. He closed his eyes for a moment, memories of what he had just done flashing through his mind. He cringed, then leapt down from the bough of the tree. His feet sank into the soft earth as he landed, the cool dirt making him shudder. He trudged forward a few steps, placing his claws on a tree trunk, leaning forward to catch his breath.

He had just attacked Bayleef... Not just in a battle, but he had _attacked_ her... He closed his eyes again, why didn't he have this under control now...?

"Scep!" He screamed, and he began slamming his head against the tree. This wasn't the first time he had done this out of frustration, but last time Ash had been rushing to his side, stopping him. Trying to comfort him, even though his trainer hadn't truly understand how he had felt, but he had still cared. But Ash wasn't here this time, only Sceptile and his racing mind. He eventually stumbled away from the tree, gasping for breath with his head aching, this wasn't helping... Nothing was helping!

" _I honestly wonder why anyone would want to be with someone like you!"_ Bayleef's words echoed through his mind, and he flinched.

"Tile!" His released a powerful Leaf Storm at the tree, sending small bits of bark flyings as the speeding leaves slammed against it. He then sprang forward, attacking the poor tree with his Leaf Blade. Amber drops of tree sap began forming along where the Leaf Blade slashed the tree. More bark was sent flying with each Leaf Blade that made contact. After several minutes of him raging on the tree, Sceptile paused once more, watching the sap drip down the shredded trunk. Exhausted and frustrated, Sceptile leaned against the ruined tree, claws digging into trunk, sides aching as he tried to catch his breath.

'I thought you were over this,' A cool voice said above him, and Sceptile stumbled away from the tree, glancing up. Swellow was perched up in a branch above him, watching him with a pair of cool black eyes.

Sceptile huffed, blinking rapidly, '...So did I,' Sceptile replied hesitantly, not quite what his former traveling companion was thinking. His chest was still sore from where Swellow's Aerial Ace had hit him earlier, but Sceptile was grateful that the flying type had snapped him out of his sudden rage. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, he had just wanted Bayleef to stay away, he hadn't meant to keep attacking...

Swellow didn't seemed satisfied with his answer though. He didn't say anything right off, just ruffled his feathers, turning his head away, 'She's not even a Meganium herself,' Swellow muttered under his breath.

Sceptile turned away, 'I know... I- I didn't mean to-'

'That's not an excuse!' Swellow cut him off, voice shrill, 'It doesn't matter what you "meant", you still attacked! I can't believe that you're not over that stupid Meganium, that was ages ago-'

'It's not about Meganium!' Sceptile screamed back, 'It's not about her, alright?!'

'Then what is it about?' Swellow asked, feathers still puffed up. Sceptile hesitated, but he didn't know how to reply, how did he explain-?

But before Sceptile could form any sort of answer, another flying type swooped in through the trees, not making a sound as she landed not far from Sceptile. Noctowl was watching Sceptile with her cold amber eyes, and perched on her back was Bulbasaur. The small grass type hopped off of the owl Pokemon, glaring up at Sceptile as well, a controlled rage brewing in his red eyes.

'What Meganium?' He asked stiffly, gaze not leaving Sceptile's.

Sceptile looked away, tensing. He gritted his jaw, and he realized that his signature twig was gone, '...I knew a Meganium once...' He trailed off, quivering, '...And that's all you need to know.'

Swellow snorted.

Bulbasaur watched him, clearly wanting the full story, 'So you mean to tell me,' He whispered, voice trembling, 'That this whole thing had nothing to do with Bayleef at all? That you put her in that condition for something she wasn't even involved with?!'

'...She started the battle,' Sceptile whispered after a moment.

'And you think that justifies the amount of force you attacked with?' Bulbasaur cried, 'The Pokemon at this lab are under _my_ protection, and if anyone gets hurt _I_ must take responsibility! I expected more from a Pokemon that was raised by Ash, but I apparently I was wrong!' He glared at Sceptile.

A pulse of anger ran through Sceptile, 'I am perfectly able to handle myself,' He suddenly snarled, 'Thank you very much!' He felt his rage returning, pricking him under his scales, arms twitching. He snapped his jaw shut, closing his eyes as he forced himself to take a deep breath. Then without so much as another glance at the other Pokemon, Sceptile once more took to the trees.

Sceptile's stomach twisted, he had thought that he had everything under control now. He had thought that she had given up on befriending him, so all he had to do was avoid her and keep his cool, but boy, he had been wrong. Sceptile hadn't been aware that she had noticed every little action he had made around her, and today everything had backfired on him.

He fumbled as he mistimed a jump, forcing him to stumble to a stop. Sceptile grunted as he regained his balance, pausing for a second before taking off again. He focused his attention on putting one foot in front of another rather than his thoughts as he leaped through the trees, he hadn't felt this disoriented since the rare candy incident.

But he couldn't deny that he was the one at fault.

* * *

Sceptile knew that word traveled quickly around the lab, and he had expected the news of what he had done to Bayleef to be quickly spread to Ash's Pokemon who hadn't been there to witness it. But still, when he stumbled into the field where lunch was always served, not even Sceptile could have expected such a cold welcome.

He was the last of Ash's Pokemon to arrive at the field, mostly because he had found it hard to fall asleep last night, which had lead to him sleeping in. He had hesitated at the border of the forest, stomach churning both with hunger and with guilt as the sun rolled on overhead. While sleeping had given him the rest he had needed, the guilt hadn't subsided during the night.

Like usual, the field was filled with Ash's Pokemon chatting away as they ate their meals, and Sceptile hesitated once more. He didn't see Bayleef. Sceptile took a deep breath, and stepped into the clearing with his head low, not making eye contact as he stumbled towards where his food dish was laying in wait.

Silence fell across the field as Sceptile stepped forward, and for a moment he dared to raise his head. All eyes were slowly turning to face him, blinking with uncertainty. Anyone he passed quietly turned away, eyes glued to their food dishes until he had walked by. Sceptile felt himself stiffening, causing him to stumble slightly. The silence and the gazes were baring into him, and a cold tension settled into the clearing, and he struggled to bring himself to look at anyone.

His food had been tossed to the side, lying untouched despite it being the perfect target for the known food thieves. He clumsily scooped some of the split food back into the dish, claws trembling as he turned around. All of Ash's Pokemon were still watching him, none of them saying a word. Dozens of cold glares watched him in the chilling silence. Sceptile wanted to look away, but a fierce curiosity had taken ahold of him, and he couldn't help but look around at his fellow Pokemon in some hope that there was someone that wasn't wary of him.

There was no one.

Clutching his meal, Sceptile stumbled forward once more, not quite sure where he was heading. He simply kept his gaze fixated on something in the distance- so he wasn't looking anyone in the eye, but he was still keeping his head high.

Still, as he passed Snivy, he couldn't help but stop. The little snake was trembling, and turned her head away as their gaze met. He let out a small gulp, letting his gaze slide past her, and that's when he saw Bayleef.

The grass type looked much better than she had yesterday, but that didn't change the fact that she was still hurt. She had a few bandages on her, and multiple bruises across her small scales. Leavanny was right next to the worn-looking Pokemon, and by the grass and leaves woven around her, it seems that Leavanny had tried to spruce up her bandages.

Bayleef was looking at him with her ruby eyes, which were wide and unblinking. Sceptile found himself unable to take his gaze away from her as he stared, none of this had been her fault, and still he had done this to her- he had to say _something_. He opened his mouth, but no words came to him, so instead he just stood there, jaw twitching. Even hurt, she was graceful as ever, a hidden strength buried deep within her.

He couldn't do this.

The silence, the stares, the guilt, Bayleef's presence- it was too much. Sceptile spun around on his heel, a silvery glow enveloping as he rushed away with his Quick Attack, speeding back into the familiar safety of the forest. No one called after him, no one pursued him, so he simply ran.

It wasn't long before he forced himself to stumble to a stop, running away like a coward wasn't going to help anyone. Huffing for a moment, he looked down at his food dish, a good amount of it had fallen out during his run, but there was still enough to scavenge a meal from.

Sinking to the ground, he leaned up against a young sapling, and Sceptile picked up a piece of food between two claws, lifting the small pellet. He plopped it into his mouth, grinding up the dry food without much thought. He choked it down after a moment, stomach rumbling, but as he looked down at the dish he realized that he had lost all desire to eat. His claws curled, and he looked away just as a loud snore filled the forest.

Sceptile jumped to his feet, startled. For a second there was silence, then the loud snore echoed through the forest once more. Sceptile paused for a moment, before quietly making his way towards the source of the sound. He darted around a maple tree and saw a large, sleeping form in front of him. The Snorlax let out another loud snore, before turning over, drool running from his mouth. Sceptile watched the Snorlax, knowing that it was Ash's Pokemon, though the bear-like creature mostly kept to itself, sleeping away until he got the opportunity to eat. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there, and Sceptile felt a slight pang of jealousy, though it quickly died down. Snorlax let out another rumbling snore, and Sceptile set his food dish down next to normal type.

'Hello,' Sceptile said uncertainly, knowing that the Snorlax couldn't hear him, but it was nice to talk to someone that didn't know what had happened. Snorlax muttered something him his sleep, shifting.

Sceptile quietly backed away, watching the sleeping Pokemon before turning away and darting into the forest once more; he had been aimlessly wandering and he was surprised that he wasn't more lost, but no matter where he turned to always managed to run into something familiar. But he supposed that was better than being hopelessly lost.

Sceptile sighed for a moment as he scaled a tree, settling up onto the highest branch that could support his weight. The cool Kanto air blew through the trees, at least cool to the Hoenn-native Pokemon. That's why he had taken a liking to the clearing that Bayleef had found, it got the best sunlight in the forest, and the tall tree in the center was strong enough to support him. For a moment Sceptile had allowed himself to think back on Ash's Sinnoh and Unova travels, when it had been just him and Bayleef back in the clearing. Originally he had never wanted to be in the clearing, but the tree there had reminded him too much of the one back in the forest of his birth... So even if it meant enduring Bayleef's presence, Sceptile had wanted to be in that tree no matter what.

Sceptile's claws curled around the empty space where a twig would usually sit in his mouth, tearing his thoughts away from his birth tree, those memories still stung, even if he knew that other's would mock him if they knew what he thought of that tree, just like the Treeckos back home had.

'Are you sure you don't want to go back to the lab, friend?' A worried voice asked in the distance, and Sceptile raised his head, 'Spend another night there?'

'No thank you,' Bayleef's voice muttered, 'While the Professor is there, I feel much better out here in the forest.'

Sceptile felt himself stiffening as her voice came up through the woods. He shifted, tempted to speed off, but he didn't want to just run away again. So up in the trees he stayed, watching as a whole band of Ash's Pokemon came out through the woods, returning from their lunch. Leading the way was Snivy, who had Buizel darting behind her uncertainly. Behind them was Donphan, who was letting Bayleef lean against her for support. Leavanny was on Bayleef's other side, an arm against her, while behind them was Quilava, who seemed to be acting as a guard of some sort. She had her fire lit up, looking around at every tree suspiciously. She glared at the trunk of the tree Sceptile was in, but didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Sceptile took a deep breath, he shouldn't drag this out. As much as he wanted to stay away from Bayleef, the guilt was too much to handle. Like Bulbasaur had said, she had nothing to do with this. She deserved an apology of some kind. The sooner he talked to her the less stress he would have to bear. The grass type hesitated for one moment, before jumping down out of the tree he had been hiding in, landing right behind Bayleef and the others.

All of the Pokemon wheeled around as they heard him land, except for Bayleef, who struggled to move quickly. At first the Pokemon stared at him in shock, anger slowly creeping into most of their eyes.

Sceptile felt his one gaze darting around, before settling onto Bayleef against his will. Sceptile felt himself growing sick as he stared at Bayleef, stomach churning as he realized that _he_ was the one that had put her in this state. At least she was standing, but she was still covered in those bandages and bruises, leaning up against Donphan to stay stable.

He took a hesitant step forward, she wasn't in a life-risking state. He had seen Pokemon pushed this far before, but that was usually in a gym battle or league, where they had been actively training and preparing for those kinds of battles. Sceptile knew how Bayleef was at the lab- always sunbathing on her rock. She hadn't been in a true battle in ages, and most certainly not against an opponent as powerful as himself.

Snivy let out a low hiss. Sceptile shifted, his eyes meeting hers, and unlike back in the clearing, she didn't look away. His close friend was looking at him in hatred- in _disgust._ Her eyes bore into him like knives, no mercy in them as she began trembling. Leavanny was glaring, Quilava and Donphan pulled back, inching towards Bayleef. The only one not looking at him with a remotely negative emotion was Buizel, who looked uncertain and hesitant, and he opened his mouth to say something.

'So look who decided to show their face,' Snivy spat, cutting off Buizel.

Sceptile took a step back, startled at the hatred she was radiating. Snivy wasn't exactly the kindest Pokemon, and he hadn't expected warm hugs after what he had done, but Snivy was glowering like _she_ had been the one he had attacked.

He gulped, 'Snivy,' He said uncertainly.

Silence. No one said a word.

Leavanny turned away, and Buizel took a hesitant step towards Sceptile, 'Hey man,' He said quietly, 'How are you holding up?'

Snivy spun around to face Buizel, 'And why the heck are you asking him that!?' She snarled at the water type, eyes gleaming like daggers, 'Bayleef is the one that got beaten to a pulp! Because of _him!'_ She said "him" as if referring to something that was rotten.

Sceptile looked at her, 'Snivy,' He said quietly, 'I'm sorry, I didn't-'

' _Sorry!?'_ She cried, 'Sorry doesn't do a thing, it doesn't change what happened! It doesn't make it better!' Snivy was quivering with rage, 'I respected you!' She screamed, 'I always thought something had happened between you and Bayleef before I arrived, so I never pressed the topic! But now I not only find out that nothing happened, but you're treating her like the dirt under your stupid feet!'

'I-!'

'You're powerful,' She whispered, 'You are easily one of the most powerful Pokemon on the ranch, but you never abused strength... I respected you for that...' She turned away, closing her eyes, 'But apparently I was wrong! You're nothing but an arrogant, stuck up, selfish little-'

'Snivy!' Buizel snapped, stepping between them, clearly not sure on how to handle this, 'Calm down, I don't think this is getting us anywhere-'

'And you!' She snarled at Buizel, 'Following him around like a little blind Lillipup! You're no better, all you care about is strength!'

Sceptile gulped, 'Snivy, please, I know-'

Snivy's glare made him fall silent once again. Tears of frustration lined her eyes, and she hissed out, 'You're no better than my trainer.'

Sceptile took a step back, 'Don't drag Ash into this!' He cried, hesitating, 'He wasn't even here, and Ash is nothing like-!'

' _I wasn't talking about Ash!'_ Snivy screeched, voice echoing through the forest, and Bayleef flinched, "Sni- Sni-" Snivy hiccuped, twitching. Finally she closed her eyes as she turned away, clearly still angry, "Vee."

Snivy's words felt like hundreds needles under his scales. Sceptile forced himself to only look at Bayleef, no one else. She slunk behind Donphan as they made eye contact, ruby eyes gleaming with uncertainty.

'B-bayleef,' Sceptile muttered, and everyone was silent. He gulped, 'I- I need to talk to you...' Ash's Pokemon all shared suspicious glances, before glaring back at Sceptile. Buizel gave him an encouraging nod, which caused Snivy to glare at the water type. Sceptile felt his stomach churning as everyone watched him, and he quickly added, 'Alone,' He couldn't talk to her like this, not with everyone watching...

But that was clearly the wrong thing to say. Bayleef's eyes went wide, stumbling back, and Quilava tensed. The fire type suddenly sprang forward, outlined in a blue light. The Aerial Ace slammed against him, and Quilava prepared a Flamethrower. Battle instincts took over, and Sceptile dodged with ease, nailing the weasel with a Quick Attack, sending the smaller Pokemon flying. A tense silence fell across all of the Pokemon as he attacked, and Sceptile went still.

'S-she attacked f-first-'

Snivy darted towards Quilava glancing over the fire type as she stumbled to her feet, and Sceptile fell quiet. Everyone was watching him, with the exception of Bayleef, who was staring at the ground, wincing. Snivy was glaring at Sceptile with cold eyes, and finally she turned away. Snivy headed off deeper into the forest without even another glance at Sceptile, a bitter coldness radiating from her as she strode off.

'Come on everyone,' She snapped angrily, 'There's nothing here worth staying for,' Quilava and Leavanny followed, Donphan trailing behind them as she helped Bayleef walk.

Buizel hesitated, glancing back at Sceptile, who had settled into the shadows. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anymore.

Snivy paused, turning, 'Buizel, aren't you coming?' Her voice was still stiff and angry, but it clearly wasn't directed at Buizel.

'I don't think we should let what happened drive us all apart,' Buizel muttered, glancing between his two friends, 'Snivy, Sceptile, come guys. Um, I dunno, talk this out or something-?'

Snivy stiffened, 'Oh, I forgot, you're Sceptile's little pet. _My bad,'_ Her voice dripped with sarcasm, 'If that's the case, go ahead little Lillipup, run back to your master. I'll be back at the clearing, and unless you want a Leaf Blade to the face neither of you should step foot in there!'

'Snivy, wait-' Buizel called, but Snivy had already turned, walking away with everyone else. Buizel turned towards Sceptile. Buizel didn't seem mad or scared, but Sceptile still saw the hesitancy in his eyes.

'I don't blame you,' Sceptile said, looking away, 'After how I acted yesterday...' Sceptile shook his head.

'Wait!' Buizel called as Sceptile turned, 'Wait up!' He darted in front of Sceptile, 'H-hey, I know that you aren't dangerous or anything,' Buizel paused for a moment, 'Look, I was just unsettled, I have never seen that side of you before, but I have battled you many times before... and you've never hurt me or anything...' Buizel gave him a hesitant smile, 'We're cool, right bro?'

Sceptile gave the water type a small smile in return, 'Of course,' Sceptile replied, glad that there was someone here that didn't seem afraid or angry with him at the moment. Sceptile closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, 'Look, Buizel, I just want some time alone for now. I thought I had my temper under control but...' He shook his head, 'Also, I don't want to drive you and Snivy apart simply because you're with me, let's just give each other some space for now until everything settles down.'

Buizel gave him a small frown, but nodded, 'Sure man.'

Sceptile took a deep breath, turning away from his friend. He needed to take this one step at the time, he couldn't let his emotions overwhelm him like he knew they could. He could feel Buizel's gaze still watching him as he sprang up into the trees. The grass type sped off, not quite sure of where he was going to spend the night with Snivy having claimed the clearing, but right now even the fire type's habitat sounded nice. Anywhere he could lay down and forget about all this for a few short hours, until morning claimed the day once more.

* * *

Sceptile found his days falling into a cold pattern, sleeping wherever he happened to be when night fell, and awakening long before the sun peaked the horizon. He used the dark mornings to his advantage, finding a place where he could pick up some decent light from the sunrise to energize him. Photosynthesis was a process most grass types could do, but most didn't bother since food was a much more energizing nutrition source, but with his lack of appetite he found himself depending on it.

Sceptile still did eat, but he had found himself no longer welcome in the field. When lunchtime rolled around he simply entered to grab his meal, and quickly left before any tensions rose, which they did if he lingered for too long.

Sceptile took to eating what food he could stomach in the presence of Snorlax. The sleeping Pokemon made decent company, and with Snorlax he could be around a Pokemon that wasn't afraid or angry with him, he just slept. Sceptile knew that Snorlax didn't sleep 24/7, because all the leftovers he couldn't eat were always gone the next day, but he never stumbled upon Snorlax awake either.

After lunch Sceptile would explore parts of the ranch he had never been to, trying to distract himself. It never really worked, he was more focused on avoiding attention. The glares hurt much worse than the loneliness.

It had been a week and Sceptile still hadn't found an opportunity to speak to Bayleef.

He had tried, but every time he saw her she was surrounded by Pokemon. And anytime someone saw him in the same area as Bayleef, her "bodyguards" increased in numbered, only making it harder for him to approach. It was strange to see Bayleef with so many Pokemon around her, she wasn't hated or anything, but she had never had much company before this. Sceptile tried to take comfort that she was no longer alone, but the knowledge that he had probably caused her isolation in the first place only stacked on his guilt. For the first time he realized how selfish he had been.

Sceptile deposited his current leftovers of his latest meal next to Snorlax, giving the normal type a small pat, who snored on in response. Sceptile let out a small sigh, clicking his jaw together. He had been searching for a good replacement twig, but nothing was working for him. Every stick he tried just felt wrong, and he found himself tossing it.

Sceptile glanced up at Snorlax, 'Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, big guy. Thank you for the company.'

Snorlax snored.

 _Great,_ Sceptile thought, _I'm talking to sleeping Pokemon now._

He plucked a stick from off of the ground, breaking it in half and sticking it in his mouth as he walked away from Snorlax. He chewed on the end of the twig for a moment, before spitting it out. This wasn't good enough! He needed a proper twig, and quickly, before he drove himself insane! He would just have to keep looking... Except, he already knew the perfect place to get the perfect twig...

Sceptile shook his head, no! He couldn't go to the clearing! Snivy had made it clear for him to stay away! But his tree... It had the best branches for sleeping and the perfect twigs for his mouth... And it just felt so much like his birth tree...

A tight feeling wound it's way through him. One twig, it would only take him seconds- climb the tree and snap it off- then he'd be gone. Sceptile quietly weighed his options, it wasn't like his situation could get worse, right? And Bayleef couldn't possibly be in the clearing all the time! If he was quiet enough and just waited for the moment they weren't there he could go to his tree and grab a twig, then at least he'd have one comforting thing during this time of exile.

Sceptile nodded to himself, mind made up. He would go to the clearing, just in and out. Sceptile took in a deep breath, looking around to figure out which direction the clearing was. It didn't take him long, he knew the way to the clearing like the back of his claws.

* * *

Sceptile couldn't believe his luck.

The clearing was _empty._

He had expected to be waiting around for a little while, maybe even longer, for an opportunity to sneak back into his old home. But when he had arrived, hidden away in the tops of the trees, he had found the clearing empty, alongside the rest of the surrounding forest. He had only hesitated for a minute, not wanting to waste the few precious moments he had. So with a single Quick Attack Sceptile sped into the clearing, feet racing across the ground until he was at the foot of his tree. He felt relief washing over him as he scaled the familiar trunk, settling up onto his favorite branch.

He knew that he had meant to be quick, but Sceptile couldn't resist as he laid down on the large branch, feeling the warm sun hitting his scales. A happy sigh escaped him, and it was only then he realized how much he missed his tree. The comfortable bark that scratched his back in just the right spots... The smell of the leaves... The gentle breeze...

 _Leave,_ The cautious part of him warned, but his body refused to move, only settling more on the branch. For the first time since he had attacked Bayleef, he felt _happy_ , how could he leave this so soon?

But of course the bliss couldn't last for long.

'Friend, please move slower, you're hurt...'

Sceptile snapped out of the semi-trance as Leavanny's voice reached him. His heart started racing as more voices reached the lizard's ears, all heading towards the clearing. Panic raced through him, they'd most certainly noticed him if he ran, even if he boosted his speed with a Quick Attack. The other trees were too far out of reach to jump to...

With no other options, Sceptile climbed up higher in his own tree, scampering to the highest branch that could hold his weight. His claws dug into the bark as he watched Pokemon entering the clearing, but his green scales should hide him against the leaves...

'Leavanny, for the final time, I'm fine,' Bayleef snapped, not necessarily in a rude or cold manner, but in a way to show that she was done with the topic. Her voice softened, 'Thank you worrying, but it's only a few bruises now, nothing I can't handle.'

Sceptile was glad to see that the parade of Pokemon following her around had died down to just Leavanny, Snivy, and Buizel. At one point she had even had Infernape with her! Buizel only seemed to be there because Snivy was, and the grass snake had her small arms crossed, brown eyes stormy.

'While that may be true, I don't think you should be alone,' Snivy murmured, as if thinking aloud. She looked up towards Bayleef, 'I'm staying here with you.'

Bayleef went over to her rock, using her vines to help her get up on the mossy stone, 'Snivy, please... I just need some time alone, you know. While everyone had been nothing but nice...' She sighed, 'I just haven't had a moment to myself lately.'

'I could be weaving on the other side of the clearing,' Leavanny suggested, 'You wouldn't even notice me-'

Bayleef looked over the three Pokemon, 'Really guys? I'm not a hatchling, I can handle myself. Please, I just want to be by myself for a little bit.'

Snivy opened her mouth to argue, but Buizel cut her off, 'Let the lady have her space, for Arceus's sake!' Buizel cried.

Snivy looked at the water type for a minute, then glanced between Leavanny and Bayleef. She hesitated for a minute, then finally relented, '...Fine.'

Bayleef gave her a small smile, 'Thank you.'

Leavanny glanced at Bayleef, 'I don't like this... But if that's what you want, I'll leave, friend.'

'I'll see you guys later,' Bayleef called, waving one vine as she watched the trio leave the clearing, yet Bayleef seemed on edge. And as soon as they were out of sight, Bayleef's demeanor changed. Her smile faded and she turned away, lowering her two vines.

Sceptile torn his gaze away from Bayleef, mind racing. He couldn't leave with Bayleef still here, who knew how everyone would react if they heard that he had been near her while she was alone. But it was pretty likely that Bayleef would just settle down for a nap, that's why she usually did on that rock. Yes, Sceptile would just have to wait for her to fall asleep, then he could slip away without anyone noticing. At least there wasn't a whole crowd of Pokemon with her at the moment.

But Bayleef didn't seem to have any intentions of falling asleep. Instead she stretched out one of her front legs, wincing, 'Ow...' She muttered, causing Sceptile to frown. She had just been telling everyone that she was just fine moments ago. Perhaps her muscles were just stiff from resting so much while she recovered, but didn't want to make a big deal about it when everyone was around. That might have been why she wanted to be alone so badly.

Then it hit Sceptile: _Bayleef was alone._

The grass type stiffened, high up in the branches. This is what he had wanted, a chance to talk to her with no one else around, with no one to glare at him or fear him. When would he get this opportunity again?

But now that the moment was here, Sceptile found his courage rushing away. How could he face her after what he did? How could he look at her after what she reminded him of? How could he offer an apology that would most likely be tossed aside?

Sceptile looked down at her one more time. This would be the last he would ever have to face her, why would she ever try to talk to him again? Apologize, and it would all be over. It didn't matter that she wouldn't accept it, he wouldn't be able to stand himself if he didn't apologize. Sceptile took a deep breath, mustering all of his will power, and began to climb down the tree as slowly as possible. Bayleef didn't notice him at first as he went down the trunk, she probably wasn't expecting anyone to show up.

It wasn't until he had landed on his favorite branch that Bayleef seemed to hear him, raising her head with narrowed eyes. Heart racing, Sceptile took in a sharp breath, then jumped out of the tree. Bayleef's head whipped around to face him, eyes widening as she recognized him. Sceptile brushed off some dust, not wanting to make eye contact, before stumbling towards her rock. Finally he forced himself to raise his gaze to hers.

'Do you know how hard it was to find you alone?' He muttered, trying to break the silence, but it only seemed to make the tension rise.

'W-what do y-you want?' Bayleef cried, pushing herself back as he approached, and Sceptile froze.

She was afraid of him.

He didn't know what he had expected, he had attacked her after all, but seeing the fear to clear in her eyes stung. She stumbled to her feet, dragging herself back across the mossy rock, holding her front left leg up as she hobbled back on three legs. A silver Hidden Power attack formed in front of her mouth, but she didn't launch it, but kept it ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Sceptile took an uncertain step forward, and she released the attack at him. He sliced the Hidden Power with a Leaf Blade, scattering the attack before it could reach him. Bayleef recoiled, turning away and ducking as if she expected him to fire his own counterattack. He didn't move, just watched her with the guilt tearing at his heart, and after a moment she opened an eye, looking towards him.

'...I'm not going to hurt you,' Sceptile muttered, 'I just want to talk.'

She watched him hesitantly, 'And w-why should I believe you?'

Sceptile sighed, 'You have no reason to believe me, not after what I did. But I swear, I'm just going to talk, then I'm going to leave. I'll never come near you afterwards if that's what you want, but please, let me have a chance to say something.'

She glanced around, gulping, 'I...'

'Honestly, you could just yell and I'm sure Snivy would come running. Do you honestly think they would go that far, even if you did request to be alone?' Sceptile asked.

She shivered, '...Were you hiding up there waiting?' Bayleef asked nervously.

Sceptile looked away, 'No, I wasn't. I was... I was trying to get a stick from my tr- from my old tree. The clearing was empty, so I came, but then I heard you guys coming...' He shook his head, 'Then I figured I might as well use the moment to apologize.'

Bayleef didn't reply.

Sceptile still couldn't bring himself to look at her, 'I... I'm guessing that this isn't going to mean anything, but what else can I expect after what I did? I've had plenty of time to think on what happened, and... And I had no right to treat you that way. Perhaps in my mind I was justified, but now as I look back...' He focused his gaze on the ground, 'I took my frustration out on you for something you weren't even involved with. I'm sorry Bayleef, I let my emotions control me, and I ended up hurting you. I swear that you had nothing to do with this, and I should have never gave you the impression that you were. I'm sorry that you felt that you needed to apologize and I'm sorry that I treated you that way. I'm sorry that I hurt you,' Sceptile cringed, 'I realize that this fixes nothing... So take it for what it's worth: I'm sorry.'

And with that Sceptile turned, ready to speed off and be free of this.

'...Wait,' Bayleef said quietly as he began to glow with a Quick Attack. Sceptile slowly turned, looking towards her, but not making eye contact, 'If this wasn't about me...' She hesitated, 'Then why?' She asked, voice cracking slightly with frustration, 'Why did you treat me like that?'

Sceptile snorted, 'It's personal,' He snapped, and he gritted his jaw, 'And besides... it's stupid.'

'It obviously means something to you,' Bayleef said after a moment, '...So how can it be stupid?'

Sceptile didn't move for a moment, thinking to himself. If he didn't say something then he was sure Bayleef would keep seeking for answers, like she had in the first place. She may up hearing a half story from someone like Bulbasaur or Swellow, someone that didn't truly understand what was going on his mind. She might as well hear it from the Ponyta's mouth.

Besides, a part of him didn't want to keep this to himself anymore.

Sceptile sat on the ground, taking in a shaky breath, '...I'll tell you, if that's what you really want.'

'I just want to understand,' Bayleef said quietly, clearly still wary of him.

Sceptile stared down at his claws, 'Then I'm afraid this story is going to disappoint you. In fact, it will probably only seem like a childish excuse, but it's the truth,' He glanced up at her for a moment, finding that she had sat back down onto her rock. Her eyes focused on him, and he tore his gaze away. It hurt to look at her. Sceptile took a deep breath, '...I guess Meganium is a good place to start.'

'Meganium?' Bayleef asked.

'Yes, Meganium,' Sceptile said bitterly, 'She was a Pokemon I met back as a Grovyle when Ash was taking on the battle frontier. She belonged to a Nurse Joy at a local Pokemon Center, who I met after... after I lost a battle to a Tropius. It had just been a petty squabble, I had wandered too close to his tree, and I was too prideful just to walk away without a fight...' Sceptile sighed, 'Long story short, the Tropius beat me to a pulp, I was in a state quite similar to the one I put you in.'

Bayleef winced as he brought up the fight, but Sceptile didn't stop talking.

'I was just a juvenile Pokemon at the time... Thought I had a full understanding of the world... When I woke up at the Center, pride lower than it had been in years... I saw this beautiful Meganium caring for me,' Sceptile noticed himself trembling slightly, 'She was so elegant, and she seemed so kind... I was convinced that I was in l-love,' He found himself choking out the word, 'So young and arrogant me decided to reclaim my broken honor. I snuck out of the Pokemon Center, still injured, and set off to battle the Tropius again. Surely if I defeated him Meganium would return my affection!' Sceptile snorted, 'I was so stupid then... But still, I went to battle him. And this time... I won.'

He could feel Bayleef's gaze on him, but still Sceptile didn't look up.

'While I was off battling Tropius, Team Rocket came up with one of their ridiculous plans, like always. It turned out Tropius was just as smitten with Meganium as I was, and good old Rocket decided to bring her to him to get the brute on their side, so she was able to witness my victory against Tropius,' He turned away, 'I didn't even notice Team Rocket at first, all I saw was Meganium running towards me... I was sure everything was going to work out, Tropius was going to somehow disappear, and me and Meganium would live happily ever after,' He said this in a mocking tone. Sceptile then turned away, voice falling to a whisper, 'But she wasn't running towards me. She was going to Tropius, to help him, to heal him- s-she chose him instead.'

Sceptile fell silent, emotions rushing through him. He hadn't given Meganium this much thought in so long, he had just in burying everything. It hurt, the rejection hurt, what happened after hurt- everything about her hurt! Having Bayleef here in front of him was only making it worse, it was-!

'That's it?' Bayleef snapped, breaking him from his thoughts, anger in her tone, 'Just because my evolved form rejected you-'

'It's not about Meganium!' Sceptile screamed, leaping to his feet, 'I'm over her! I don't care about her anymore!' He cried, trembling, why couldn't anyone understand it wasn't about her! He whipped his gaze up towards Bayleef, and she flinched, 'It's about what happened after, alright!? You know what happened?! My stupid self still wasn't over her after she rejected him, I still cared for that stupid Meganium! So when Team Rocket targeted her I refused to just stand by! That's how I evolved into Sceptile, because I wanted to help her!' Sceptile turned away, 'B-but when I went to attack... I...' He covered his face with his claws, 'I couldn't attack,' He whispered.

'What?' There was still anger in Bayleef's voice, but she seemed surprised at this.

'None of my attacks worked...' Sceptile whispered quietly, 'I was weak, I couldn't attack, I couldn't do anything. I had just evolved into a new powerful form, but I was as helpless as a Magikarp as Team Rocket's Pokemon pounded me. Everyone saw it... Just when I thought I could be strong, when I didn't need to depend on anyone... I became helpless again,' Sceptile wheeled around to face her, 'Do you know what that feels like!?' He cried, 'Not being able to do anything to matter how hard you try?!'

Sceptile slammed a fist against a rock.

'It wasn't just in that battle either! It kept going on and on, and Ash was only trying to help me get over everything... But no! I still couldn't let myself get past that stupid excuse for a crush, causing me only to be weak and helpless during training! I was fully evolved now, I wasn't suppose to be weak! So you know what I did? I ran away from everyone like a coward! Like the same stupid coward I've been being these last few days!'

Sceptile wheeled around again, facing away from her, barely even noticing Bayleef's startled expression at his sudden outburst.

'It was because of me that Pikachu got washed down stream, because of me that Ash and I got lost in those woods,' Sceptile lowered his head, 'They came after me when I ran away... I had ran into Beedrill infested woods, I lead them into danger because of my selfishness... The Beedrill would do nothing but attack, and Ash had no Pokemon with him but me...' Sceptile closed his eyes, 'I was injured, and Ash was injured... And, I couldn't even pull off simple Bullet Seed to protect him. Then when the Beedrill started attacking again Ash was the one leaping to my defense when it should have been the other way around... Ash got hurt because me!' Sceptile cried in frustration, claws digging into the side of his head.

'What happened to Ash?' Bayleef asked quietly.

'...I couldn't take it anymore,' Sceptile muttered, 'So I stepped in front of him, ready to face the Beedrill myself, attacks or no attacks. That's when Pikachu and the others showed up, and they were able to drive off the Beedrill,' Sceptile gulped, 'It wasn't until Team Rocket started attacking Ash that I was able to use my moves again, but that still didn't change the fact that I wasn't been able to protect him in the first place. I was weak, and if there's one thing I hate, it's being helpless.'

Sceptile rocked back and forth for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

'I had no parents when I was born,' Sceptile said, 'The elder of our Treecko colony took me in and raised me as my own, but he never cared much in the way of battling. I guess he was a good father though, tried to teach me to control my rage, even if I ignored his advice most of the time... I learned attacks slowly though, since I was never taught like the other Treecko, so my colony-mates were always able to beat me, whether just take a berry that I had found or just for their own amusement. Father never did much about that though, he figured I needed to learn on my own...' Sceptile snorted, 'But I didn't even learn a grass type move until I was with Ash.'

Sceptile didn't even seem to realize that Bayleef was listening anymore, lost in the memories he had been keeping buried.

'It was hard to grow up without a mother figure... So when I needed someone to comfort me I would always find my way to my birth tree...' A small smile spread across Sceptile's face as he thought back on the tree he had hatched in, 'She was the tallest tree in the forest, the oldest as well. She was home to my whole colony, but she was more to me... She was my mother,' The smile faded, 'The other Treecko hatchlings mocked me once I let that slip... But I never let them change my mind. She was the only mother figure I had, she comforted me, kept me safe, she was there when I hatched... Trees are nice things, they can never mock you, but they will always shelter you... That's why I always carry a twig with me in my mouth.'

Bayleef was watching Sceptile with a strange look, as if not sure of what to make of him.

'Trees live a long time, but even they don't last forever...' Sceptile turned, looking at his tree in the clearing, 'That's around the time I met Ash, when my mother tree was dying. The other Treeckos wanted to move to another tree, find a new home, including my foster father. I couldn't accept that, I couldn't leave behind my mother. So while they searched for a new home, I took care of Mother. Watered her, tried to nourish her roots... and Ash started helping me,' Sceptile smiled a bit, 'He had wanted to catch me, but instead he dropped everything to help a Pokemon he didn't even know. It was strange, but I found myself for focused on helping Mother to think too much on it at the time...'

Sceptile trailed off, tears stinging his eyes.

'It didn't work though,' Sceptile whispered, 'The next morning she split apart... she died...' Sceptile closed his eyes, 'I didn't know what to do in that moment... I had done everything in my power to help her but she still died. I was weak, I was helpless, I just wanted to get away from there... So I threw myself into a battle against Pikachu. If I could be captured by a trainer I would be taken far from there, I would never have to return...' Sceptile looked down, '...Looks like even back then I was one to run away from my problems...'

Sceptile chuckled bitterly.

Sceptile pushed himself to his feet, 'I was helpless when it came to helping my mother, who was the only comfort of my childhood,' Sceptile muttered, 'I was helpless when Ash needed by protection, and it was because of that Meganium I was that way...' He sighed, 'So why did I treat you like that? I guess you just remind me of all those times,' Sceptile finally said, 'You're part of the Meganium evolution line, so when I saw you I only saw the Meganium that made me lose power over my attacks... Then you're strong, yet kind, like my birth tree...' Sceptile shook his head, 'That's why I couldn't look at you. That's why I didn't want you around me. You remind me of the times I was the weakest...' Sceptile whispered, 'But hey, that's my stupid excuse.'

Sceptile couldn't look up at her, this was stupid, so stupid... Not only had he been carried away in his story, telling her every moment that he had kept to himself his whole life, but now she knew of his unjustifiable reason for treating her like nothing. Simply because he had bad experiences in the past had not given him the right to hurt her as he did. But still... Sceptile had felt as if some of his guilt had been lifted. He had told her the truth, he had made efforts to explain what had happened. Even if this couldn't make up for what he had done, personally he felt that some of his burden was gone. He could breath a little easier now.

Then a Leaf Storm hit him in the side.

Sceptile groaned as the swirling blast of leaves slammed into him, causing him to stumble. Both him and Bayleef's heads turned to find Snivy on the edge of the clearing, forming a Leaf Blade with her tail.

'I knew it was a bad idea to leave Bayleef alone,' Snivy snarled, and she then charged straight at Sceptile, swinging her Leaf Blade around.

Sceptile dodged with a Quick Attack, jumping back. Snivy wasn't deterred in the slightest though, swinging her glowing green tail around again at him. Sceptile kept up the Quick Attack, gracefully dodging each of Snivy's moves, before turning and running into the woods. Running seemed to be the only thing he could do now, Sceptile realized bitterly. He may be strong, but deep down he was still a coward.

It wasn't until the clearing was far behind him that Sceptile realized he had forgotten to grab a twig from his old tree like he had planned in the first place.

* * *

The glares had been bad enough.

But the whispering was worse.

Sceptile dug his claws into his palm, forcing himself to keep moving as he searched for his food dish in the field. It was hard to believe that it had only been a day since he had talked to Bayleef, because the attitude of the Pokemon around him had changed drastically. No longer was his presence greeted with silent glares, but now whispering greeted his ears, but they fell quiet if he looked in their direction. Sceptile was sure that Snivy had wasted no time in alerting everyone that he had gone near Bayleef, probably reinforcing any doubts they had about him.

Sceptile found his dish on the edge of the field, and it clearly had been kicked away by the other Pokemon, the small food pellets scattered across the grass with the dish upside down. The grass type closed his eyes, wondering if collecting the fallen food was worth the effort, he wasn't really in the mood to eat.

A small jet of water hit the back of Sceptile's head, and he wheeled around to see who had fired the Water Gun, his sharp yellow eyes scanning the crowd, but was only met with a few grins. Sighing, Sceptile turned around to pick up his food from the tall blades of grass. They were attacking at him now... A part of him wanted to retaliate, but he knew attacking would only make everything worse. He only let out a snort of frustration as he tried to pick up the pellets, and finally decided to settle for half a dish. He spun around on his heel, heading back to the forest, which unfortunately required passing through all of the Pokemon again.

Sceptile cringed as Glalie fired an Ice Beam right at his back, and the grass type shot a glare at his former team mate, who quickly retreated behind Corphish, who in turn ran around to hide behind Glalie. Sceptile felt the familiar sensation of his anger building up, quietly whispering to him to attack. To not just stand there and taking these taunting blows! Sceptile forced himself to keep walking, but that didn't change the fact that they now seemed willing to pelt him with moves. Sceptile watched from the corner of his eyes as Gible egged Totodile into launching a Water Gun, and he had to remind himself that those two probably out for laughs, nothing more... Nothing else...

'Enough!'

The voice echoed across the clearing, cutting through the giggles and the whispers that were building up. Everyone fell silent, turning to face the speaker.

Bayleef had risen to her feet, favoring her left front leg like she had yesterday. She was breathing heavily, glaring around at her fellow Pokemon, most of whom were surrounding her protectively. She took a step forward, eyes flickering towards Sceptile for a moment, before they turned back to the crowd of Pokemon. They all drew back as Bayleef stepped forward, watching her uncertainly.

'If I recall correctly,' Bayleef muttered, 'Sceptile attack _me,_ not any of _you_ guys,' She took another hobbling step forward, 'So I don't know what makes you guys think you have the right to treat someone this way, but you _don't!'_

Her voice, while not particularly loud, was still carried through the clearing.

'Perhaps you guys don't know what it's like to be alone,' Bayleef said bitterly, 'To be pushed away from the ones that you want to accept you, but it hurts,' Bayleef turned her gaze back to Sceptile, 'That's what you did you me,' She said, taking another step towards him, 'Pokemon around here once respected you, enough that for the longest time I was alone here at this lab. All because I tried to be your friend. That hurt me Sceptile, even more than when you attacked me.'

Sceptile winced, and she turned back to the rest of Ash's Pokemon, holding her long neck high.

'It's not your responsibility to be mad at him,' She was looking towards Snivy as she said this, 'Or to decide where he can be,' She swung her gaze back to Sceptile, her ruby eyes gleaming, 'If anyone has the right to be mad at him for what happened, then it's me, and _only_ me, and the rest of you can back off!'

She paused for a moment, before continuing towards Sceptile. He stumbling back, dropping his food dish, wishing he was anywhere but here.

'I know how you feel right now, Sceptile,' Bayleef muttered, 'Because that's how you made me feel. It's one of the emptiness feelings I have ever felt, and those who go out of their way to make others feel like that are truly low,' She then turned away from Sceptile, glaring around at Ash's Pokemon, 'And that's exactly what all of you have been doing to Sceptile!'

She closed her eyes, lowering her injured leg to the ground.

'And while all of who have been going out of your way to make sure that he has _no one_ ,' Bayleef said, 'Sceptile's been looking for the opportunity to talk to me, a task that he wasn't able to accomplish until I literally asked to be alone,' Bayleef looked into Sceptile's golden eyes for a moment, 'When Sceptile was in my clearing yesterday, he apologized to me.'

Snivy scowled at this news.

'And I accept that apology,' Bayleef finished, looking at Sceptile, who had frozen up in sheer surprise. The rest of the Pokemon seemed just as startled at this announcement, letting out cries shock, but quickly fell quiet again.

Bayleef was now only a few steps away, 'Now it's my turn to apologize,' She lowered her head, 'Sceptile, I'm sorry for how I made you feel, and that I pressed you in the ways you said. Thank you for taking that time to explain everything to me, I know that was very personal to you Sceptile, and I appreciate that you were willing to tell me what you did.'

Sceptile was still watching her with a stunned silence, along with everyone else. She had just stood up for him, after everything he had done to her, _she_ had defended _him_. Sceptile only had for one question, the very same one she had asked him.

'Why?' He asked quietly.

She paused, looking around, 'We're all Ash's Pokemon, aren't we?' Bayleef asked, 'Ash would give anyone a second chance, and after hearing your story... You deserve one,' She raised her head, looking him in the eye, 'If you're willing... let's start over, shall we?' She held out a vine, 'I'm Bayleef.'

Sceptile stared down at the vine she was offering to him, realizing what chance she was giving him. She was willing to forget everything he had done, how he had pushed her away from him and the other Pokemon of the ranch, how he had hurt her when she had asked a simply question. She was giving him the second change he didn't deserve.

But it was the chance he so badly wanted.

Sceptile could only stare at Bayleef, and after a moment he realized something. He wasn't cringing, or running. He wasn't angry, sad, or even afraid. For the first time he saw _her._ Not another member of the Meganium line, not a reminder of his past, but he was seeing Bayleef for who she was. A strong minded, brave, kind Pokemon.

Sceptile gingerly held out a clawed hand, which she wrapped her vine around, '...Sceptile,' He replied quietly, uncertainty in his voice, glancing around at Ash's other Pokemon.

Bayleef glanced at them as well, 'I'm sorry,' She told them, 'I thank you for trying to protect me while I was injured, but... But I can't be around Pokemon that are willing to put someone through the very thing I went through,' She looked at Sceptile, pain in her eyes, '...I'm sorry I let everyone treat you like that... No one deserves that.'

'But I did the same thing to you-'

She smiled, 'But you're willing to change, aren't you?' She glanced over at Ash's Pokemon one more time, 'I'll be eating in the clearing again after everyone starts acting like the Pokemon I know that my Ash would be willing to raise,' And with that she turned, marching into the forest.

'...You're still hurt,' Sceptile muttered, watching her favor her leg.

She glanced at him, but didn't form a reply, at least not with Ash's other Pokemon staring at them. They had the same amount of uncertainty and surprise that Sceptile was feeling as he stumbled after her, leaving the rest of the Pokemon to process Bayleef's words. They looked away, perhaps in shame, or perhaps not sure of what to make of the sudden situation. No one attempted to stop Bayleef though, and no one glared at Sceptile as he followed her, not sure of what else to do.

Only one other Pokemon in the clearing went after them. Buizel was running up towards Bayleef and Sceptile excitedly, 'Bro!' The little weasel called, he clearly had decided that their time to be apart like Sceptile had asked for was now over.

'Hey,' Sceptile said, forcing out the greeting, uncertainty and confusion still rushing through his mind, uncertainly glancing at Bayleef. They were now out of the clearing and in the forest, and she paused for a moment.

Buizel looked up at Bayleef, a mixture of surprise and respect in his gaze, 'Little lady,' He muttered, 'That... was... awesome! I didn't realize you had the guts to say that! Heck, you're able to say exactly what I've been wanting to scream at everyone!' Buizel glanced at Sceptile, shame in the proud Pokemon's eyes, 'Some friend I am... I'm sor-'

Sceptile held up a hand, '"We're cool",' Sceptile said, quoting Buizel from days ealier, 'There's nothing to apologize for.'

'Yeah. We're cool,' Buizel cracked a grin.

Sceptile looked at Bayleef, trying to gather his thoughts, and finally he managed to say, 'Thank you.'

She nodded, sinking to the ground in pain. Buizel gave her a frown, 'You... okay?' He asked uncertainly, 'Didn't you say you were feeling better-?'

'She was lying, you idiot,' A cold voice snapped, 'She's been hiding her injured leg for the last few days so we wouldn't worry.'

Sceptile paled, 'Snivy,' He whispered, turning as he watched his fellow grass type entering the forest. Snivy was making their way towards them, her cold brown eyes scanning over them. Sceptile stiffened as her gaze fell on him, approaching with with a sharp tension in the air. She paused as she stood in front of him, looking up at him, though it felt like she was glaring down at him.

'What you did wasn't right,' Snivy snapped coldly.

'I know!' Sceptile cried, stepping back, 'I'm-'

'...But the way I treated you was no better, was it?' Snivy looked away, '...And if Bayleef has forgiven you, then... Then I guess it's not my place to be bitter. So...' She clenched her fists, 'I'm sorry.'

Sceptile watched her, 'Snivy-'

'I'm sorry for how I treated you, but that still doesn't change what you did,' Snivy hissed, 'And if you abuse the strength and power you have again, you'll find just how unforgiving I can be!'

Sceptile gave Snivy a smile, much to her suprise, 'You better,' He said, 'Because I need someone that's willing to keep me in check!'

She blinked, then shook her head, 'You mean both of you in check,' She snapped, glaring at Buizel, 'He's no better.'

'Gee, thanks,' Buizel muttered, crossing his paws.

Snivy looked at Bayleef, '...You're too forgiving for your own good,' She said, 'But perhaps maybe you have a point, if we hold onto the past I guess we'll never be able to explore the future.'

'You're right,' Bayleef said with a nod, glancing at Sceptile for a moment with a meaningful look.

'Now,' Snivy growled, 'We're going straight back to the clearing and looking at that leg of yours, and if it's anything serious I'm dragging you straight to the lab no matter what!' She wrapped one vine around Bayleef, dragging her to her feet. They took a few hobbling steps towards the clearing, and Snivy looked back at Sceptile and Buizel, 'Are you two idiots coming, or not?'

A true smile spread across Sceptile's face, 'Yes, ma'am,' He said, looking at Buizel. The water type gave him a playful smirk, and Sceptile realized that he didn't care about what the other Pokemon thought or did to him now. He had his friends back, his guilt was gone... He looked at Bayleef for a moment. He had been forgiven, had conquered something that had been holding him back, and most of all, he now had a new friend.

The now-quartet of Pokemon made their way towards the clearing, Sceptile having a particularly eager spring to his step, he had a twig he needed to grab.

* * *

 **As much fun as it was to write this two part story, I hope I can get back to more light hearted ones now.**

 **So far in this series, this has been set while Ash was in Kalos. As of next chapter, I'm going to start including Ash's Kalos Pokemon at the lab, and Ash will be officially in Alola. Also, out of curiosity, would you like to see an Ash reunion chapter with all his lab Pokemon, or at least one with Ash visiting the lab? (Since the anime didn't give us one... *glares at episode writers.*) I don't know if I'd do it for sure, I just want to know your opinion.**

 **As always, feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters! (Also, like with Pidgeot, I can do chapters about Pokemon that aren't at the lab, so feel free to suggest Pokemon that are outside the lab.)**


	9. Stampede - Tauros

**You guys all agreed that an Ash reunion chapter is something you wanted to see, but I'm thinking of actually doing several with Ash at the lab, all as their own stories of course. And what a better way to kick off Ash returning to Pallet than a certain herd of hyper Tauros? I know that Tauros was requested a bit in earlier chapters, and I figured this would be a good place to have them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story Nine - Stampede - Tauros**

A large and proud Tauros stood tall, looking over the herd of his fellow Tauros, 'Well men, I thank you for gathering here so late, and on such short notice as well. But as you know, our duty comes before all else!'

The ranks of twenty-nine Tauros stood in straight rows, heads lowered respectfully towards their leader, 'Yes Major!' They cried out in unison, standing under the night sky.

The leader, known among his men as "Major", let out a small snort, 'Earlier tonight I received news from our Wings,' He paused, perhaps to gather his thoughts, and maybe simply for effect, 'Tonight while flying over the outer lands, our Wings spotted a sight that we've been waiting for a long time now: that the Colonel as once more returned to this small town of Pallet.'

Whispers of excitement raced through the herd of Tauros as this news was shared, but silence quickly took hold of the herd as Major stomped his front hoof for their attention. Despite the moon gleaming overhead on the quiet ranch, alertness gleamed in each of the Tauros's gaze, trembling with excitement at the news they had just received.

'We've been training everyday for this, men,' Major said solemnly, 'And failure is something that we cannot tolerate!'

" _Taur!"_ All of the Tauros bellowed together.

'Tomorrow men, is the day,' Major quietly said, though his voice was heard by each member of his herd. He jerked his head high, raising his voice, 'Tomorrow, we shall go farther than we have ever gone before!'

The Tauros began stomping their feet, letting out long calls of agreement.

'Beta unit, I want you to scout the area! Do not let the Nuisance interfere with our operations like he has in the past! Glacier, I personally want you attending to Shiny- do not let the Noctowl catch sight of any of our operations! Now move out!' Major snarled at the Tauros.

'Yes sir!' Ten of them called out, breaking free from the ranks, lead away by a particularly large Tauros whose fur was covered with frost. Major let out a low snort, turning to the remaining two units.

'Delta unit, I want Flare leading you on a scouting mission, make sure the area is clear for tomorrow.'

'Yes, Major, sir!' Ten more Tauros called out, before breaking away from the troops, marching off in a different direction than the Beta unit had gone. Major watched the two units go, marching behind their leader in rows of three, not a single one breaking rank. He gave a small nod to himself, he had trained his men well.

Major looked out over the remaining nine Tauros, the Alpha unit, the section of his herd that he personally lead during operations. His men looked up at him, no doubt in their gaze, only a burning hope. Pride swelled in the older veteran, perhaps out on their own his herd wasn't the strongest of Pokemon, but nothing could rival the team work and determination that his men put out. The only group that rivaled their numbers were local flocks and bug swarms, but their strength still couldn't compare to his herd. Together, they were one of the strongest groups on the ranch, little could face the force of Ash's Tauros herd.

'Well men,' Major declared to his remaining unit, 'Tomorrow, Operation Stampede begins!'

One more bellow rang throughout the ranch, and Major knew that his men were ready. But what he didn't know though, was that he was being watched, from high up in a tree. The small water type was looking down over the Tauros, a pair of stolen sunglasses on his face. The Torrent hummed a quiet tune as he retreated down the tree, this was something he needed to report to The Stranger.

* * *

Major shifted nervously, glancing around once more. The area that the Delta unit had found was nearly perfect, even if it was a bit close to the lab. The edge of the forest though had trees large enough for the Tauros to hide in without risking being noticed, but they were spaced far enough apart for them to run through with little effort. This part of the forest boarded the edge of a large field where many of the trainer's Pokemon ate their lunch, meaning that it was only a short run from here to the lab.

Right where the Colonel was sure to appear.

The only problem was that the Tauros felt _too_ close to the lab. If the Nuisance caught eye of them the whole operation would be thrown out the window...

'Glacier is keeping Shiny accompanied, right?' Major asked one of his soldiers that stood near him, careful to keep his voice low. Major knew that the Noctowl kept a close eye out for the Nuisance, and the last thing they needed was for this operation to be spoiled from one slip up.

'Yes sir,' He replied quietly, 'He'll rejoin us when the stampede begins.'

'And the Nuisance?' He asked.

'Accompanied in the lab,' The Tauros reported, and Major gave a short nod. Everything was going smoothly... The morning sun was climbing higher in the sky, meaning it wouldn't be long until their trainer would appear. The Colonel _always_ came by the ranch every time he returned from a journey, since he had returned late last night that meant he should be here this morning...

 _Crash!_

Major stiffened as something came barreling through the trees above them, this was going to reveal his location! A mass of shell and muscle crashed through the tree line, roughly landing in the middle of the Tauros, something clutched in his two-clawed hand. The blue bug type raised his head, swinging his long horn around, and Major felt a small pulse of anger rush through him.

'Wings,' He growled, looking at the Heracross that had crashed into the clearing, 'You're spoiling our operation!'

Ash's Heracross looked around at the tense Tauros surrounding him, then towards Major, 'I have something to tell you,' He said, passing the small, blue, leafy object to his other hand.

Major flickered his gaze down towards the lab, no sign of the Colonel yet, '...It better be important,' Major said, squaring his shoulders, knowing that his Wings was strong, but not always reliable. Heracross was known for raising alarm to the Tauros for the smallest things, but at least the bug type was always truthful.

'Bulbasaur is aware of where you're hiding,' Heracross proudly declared, 'And he has a plan to stop your stampeding!'

The herd of Tauros's eyes widened at this news, and Major took a step towards Heracross, who flinched- despite having the type advantage over him. Major flicked all three of his tails, silently warning his herd to stay quiet, and he glared down at Heracross.

'What do you mean?!' He snapped, and Heracross gave him a grin.

'I'll tell you more, including a solution for your problem, but only...' Heracross's grin widened, 'But only if you rip open another tree for me!'

Major groaned internally, Heracross would do anything for a taste of nectar or tree sap, and had quickly learned that a Tauros could tear down an entire tree in minutes, along with breaking through the thick bark to get to the sap inside. Combined that with the fact that both of them weren't always on Bulbasaur's good side, Heracross and the herd had formed a small pact to work together. His ability to fly had greatly helped the Tauros with scouting, while he always got a sweet treat afterwards.

'I'll tear down three trees for you!' Tauros snarled, 'Just tell me what's going on!'

Heracross held up the leafy item in his hands, and that's when Major realized it wasn't an object at all, but rather a small Oddish. The poor grass type was being held up by the large leaves sprouting from her head, legs swinging in the air. Heracross displayed her proudly to the Tauros, as if he was holding up solid gold.

'I don't _how_ Bulbasaur learned of where you planned to stampede, but the fact remains that he does know. He has gathered many of the wild grass types, and they're hiding in wait near the lab. Once you come charging down to stampede Ash, they're all going to release a plume of Sleep Powder and knock you all out before you can reach him!' Heracross grinned once more, 'But little Oddish here told me of what they're going to be doing, and if you help her out, then she knows a very special move that can help you with the Sleep Powder. Bulbasaur won't see it coming!'

Tauros was tense, he had made sure that Shiny had been no where around while they had made their plans last night! How had Nuisance figured out their plans this time?! Tauros looked over the small Oddish in Heracross's claws, how could she help them face a whole cloud of Sleep Powder?

But they were running out of time, Colonel would be here any minute, this may be their only chance.

'Put her down, Wings, I don't think she likes being carried like that,' Major ordered, and Heracross dropped the grass type to the ground. Major took a step towards the Oddish as she stumbled to her feet, 'What do you need, and how can you help us?'

The little Oddish danced back, fear in her eyes as the herd of much larger Pokemon glared down at her. She gulped, 'U-um... S-some of the Beedrill that live h-here on the ranch have been invading our t-territory, and we haven't been able to f-fight back... H-heracross said that you could help us, and-' She flinched, ducking away.

Tauros sighed, but lowered himself so he was closer to her eye level as to not scare her more, 'Yes, my herd can help you. But is it is true that you can help us with combating this apparent Sleep Powder ambush?'

The Oddish gave a quick nod, 'Y-yes! I know a m-move called W-worry Seed... It can change your ability to Insomnia a-and... and then y-you won't fall asleep if you get hit with S-sleep Powder...' She gulped, 'The effect doesn't last forever, but it s-should be long enough to get past the o-other grass types...'

Tauros thought this over, then stood up from his kneeling position, 'Young Oddish, if this "Worry Seed" of yours proves effective, I swear on the honor of my herd that we will do everything in our power to help protect your territory!'

The little Oddish looked up hopefully, tears in her small eyes, 'R-really? T-thank you sir! Thank you!'

'Why should we help her?' One of the Tauros muttered, 'We just heard that most of the grass types have allied themselves with the Nuisance...'

Major turned sharply, but couldn't locate the speaker, 'We will honor our agreement with this Oddish, and if you refuse to then you will no longer run with this herd!' He snapped, and all the Tauros fell silent. Major took a deep breath, there couldn't be anymore setbacks, Colonel would be here any minute.

'So...' Heracross said, eyes sparkling hopefully, 'About those three trees...?'

'After Operation Stampede,' Major said, then focused his gaze on the Oddish, 'Prepare your Worry Seed, young one, we are short on time.'

The Oddish nodded, closing her eyes. The leaves on her head rustled, and Major could see several small seeds forming. One of them soared up, hitting Major on one of his horns. The small seed burst open, releasing a bright red powder. Major stiffened as the red plumed engulfed him, and he faintly glowed. As the light faded, the Tauros blinked. Despite the excitement he had been feeling all morning, he hadn't felt more awake until now. It wasn't an energy boost, but no exhaustion was felt in his limbs. He whipped his tails back and forth, feeling like he could run a mile.

He gave a short nod to the Oddish, who quickly ran over to the next Tauros, preparing another seed. He wasn't sure how many of these seeds she would be able to produce, but the more the better. Tauros once more took up his position of looking out over the lab, eyes focused for the moment Colonel would come bursting out of the lab doors, calling for his Pokemon.

And his herd was more than ready to greet him.

* * *

"Hey guys!" A loud and cheerful voice called, a young boy bursting out of the back door of the lab, "I'm back from Kalos!" Major focused his gaze on the boy, a red cap sat on his head, and a small yellow mouse was perched on his shoulder. The Nuisance was standing near the Colonel, a faint smile on the grass type's face.

'Men,' Major said quietly, whipping his three tails back and forth, 'It's time.'

And with that, thirty Tauros came charging out of the forest.

Ash Ketchum froze as the ground started to shake, his eyes flickering out over the field, watching as a familiar sight of dozens of large bull Pokemon came running straight at him, eyes locked right on him. The boy paled slightly, but didn't even look surprised as the mob of normal types quickly gained ground, speeding right at him. His ever loyal Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder- and then proceeded to run the other direction, knowing that there was nothing that could stop the stampede.

'Now guys!' Bulbasaur cried, charging forward, and the seemingly empty field came to life, grass types popping up as the Tauros came rushing down. Bellsprouts, Hoppips, Tangelas, all sorts of grass types burst out of the long grass as the Tauros approached, preparing a cloud of blue spores. A smirk came across Bulbasaur's face as the Sleep Powder was released into the air, and he proudly looked towards Ash, he had stopped the stampede! Bulbasaur knew that spore based moves would have no effect on the grass types that formed them, leaving the Tauros to fall victim to the attack.

Major felt a smile pulling on his face as well, as he and his herd charged straight into the plume of Sleep Powder. The look on the Nuisance's face was priceless as he watched the Tauros run straight through the spores, unaffected. Bulbasaur took a step back, while Ash only paled further.

There were many times where Major and his herd had only managed to stampede over Ash, but the Tauros weren't going to fall short this time. With a flick of his tail, the Tauros spread out, causing the grass types to scatter. Delta unit took the lead, slamming into their precious trainer, trampling him like they always did beneath their hooves. Pikachu and Bulbasaur winced, only for another wave of Tauros to come crashing forward, but Major had no intention of trampling Ash again... at least for now.

The Delta unit fell back as Major came forward, putting him in the lead once more. Lowering his horns, Major aimed his head down towards his fallen trainer. He hooked his horns under the boy's arms, then hoisted him up as he descended on him. Poor Ash was thrown up into the air, and came crashing down right onto Major's back. Ash let out a grunt, his hands instinctively grasping Tauros's mane of fur to keep himself from sliding off of the back. Major let out a snort, veering away from the lab, he and his herd running off with Ash.

' _Tauros!'_ Bulbasaur snarled, trying to run after them, but the grass type simply wasn't built for the task, 'Bring Ash back here, _now!_ '

'Your move, Nuisance!' Tauros cried over his shoulder, running straight into the woods. Bulbasaur let out a frustrated cry, while Pikachu simply gave a chuckle as the Tauros vanished into the forest.

"It's great to see you too Tauros!" Ash cried, raising his voice so it could be heard over the sound of the pounding hooves, "But you need to let me down!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tauros noticed a bright green light filling the sky. Bulbasaur's Solarbeam, sending a signal out towards the rest of Ash's Pokemon. Tauros knew that Bulbasaur could fire off dozens of patterns, each having a different meaning, but Tauros had only bothered learning a few. Major gave a snort, so the game was on, and Bulbasaur was bringing the rest of the Pokemon into it.

That was just fine with Major.

"Noc!" Noctowl cried, and Major caught a gleam of Shiny as she sped forward, eyes glowing with Hypnosis. Major frowned, not knowing if Worry Seed would help out against a psychic attack.

'Glacier!' Major snapped, and the leader of the Beta unit charged forward, opening his mouth. The temperature around them began to drop. Glacier began to gather a mass of frozen energy in front of him, the wind picking up. Then, living up to his name, Glacier fired a powerful Blizzard attack right up at Noctowl. The shiny Pokemon snapped her beak, swooping up to avoid the powerful attack, and the Tauros continued running, 'Scatter, now!'

The Tauros quickly followed Major's orders, speedily forming into their units. Three groups of ten Tauros quickly spread out, each going in their own direction. Ash let out a yelp as Major jumped into the air, leaping over a stream with no ease, then thundered on, the rest of the Alpha unit following after him.

"Tauros!" Ash cried, but Major only laughed. Maybe there had been a few set backs, but this operation had gone perfectly!

'Hold on tightly, Colonel!' Major cried, even though the human couldn't understand him, 'This ride isn't over yet!'

With Noctowl now far behind them, and three groups of Tauros now running about the ranch, it should be next to impossible for Ash's other Pokemon to track them. They flew through the forest, needing to stick to the edges to make sure they didn't find themselves trapped in the much denser inner forest, Major had made that mistake once before. He knew that up ahead was the more open section of the ranch, while making it much easier to run, they would be much easier to spot as well.

But it didn't matter if they saw them if they couldn't catch up!

"Snorlax!" Ash cried as he spotted the sleeping Pokemon up ahead, "Snorlax, please wake up!"

A yawn escaped the snoring Pokemon as Major and the Alpha unit ran by, the large Snorlax just starting to wake up in response to Ash's call just as the Tauros ran past their fellow normal type, leaving him behind in the dust as he sat up, looking around for his trainer he could have sworn he had just heard. The Snorlax glanced around, but found no sign of his trainer nor of any food, so he laid back down, giving a large yawn as he drifted back to sleep.

"Ros!" Tauros bellowed as the forest started to thin around them, knowing that the meadows were coming up.

"O-okay!" Ash cried, "Tauros, enough is enough!" Ash called as they charged towards the exit of the forest. Never before have his Tauros herd being able to carrying him off this far, or for this long, and in all honesty, Ash didn't know what to think. There was no anger in his tone however, which made Major smile. He liked this trainer.

"Bay!"

A flash of silver light burst out in front of the Tauros, causing them to slow down ever so slightly as another Hidden Power exploded in front of them. Standing in front of them, blocking their exit from the forest was a certain Bayleef, her eyes intently focused on the human riding on Major's back. Standing on top of Bayleef's head was a Snivy, hands on her tiny hips. The Snivy drew her head back, winking at the charging ten Tauros, no fear in her gaze even as they came running right at her.

Tauros's heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't help but slow down to a trot. He had never paid much attention to those outside of his herd, but this Snivy... She was beautiful! Those sparkling brown eyes and her sleek green scales... How had he never noticed this marvelous creature before! That smirk crawling up her face... she was like an angel! All ten Tauros of the Alpha unit found themselves coming to a stop, swept away in the sheer power of Snivy's powerful move: Attract.

However, Major was an experienced veteran, and he wasn't one to get distracted. Even whisked away Snivy's beauty, he still noticed the flash of orange and green off to the side. Tauros leapt back just as a Water Pulse and a Dragon Pulse were fired right at where he had been standing, and he pulled back in time to see Sceptile powering up a Leaf Storm while Buizel stood next to him, another Water Pulse resting in his paw.

An ambush!

'Men!' Tauros cried, but even his talented Alpha unit couldn't tear their gaze away from Snivy. Gritting his teeth, Major reared up, preventing Ash from using the moment to dismount. Sceptile twitched his claws, but slowly let the Leaf Storm die down. With Major now fully aware of his presence he didn't dare fire, not wanting to accidently hit Ash with an attack if the Tauros attempted to dodge.

With this in mind, Major looked over at his love-smitten unit. This would simply not work, it would take too much time to snap them out of this. With a deep sigh, the Tauros sprang back as a Water Pulse was fired in his direction, then he wheeled around, charging off into the woods without his unit, he knew that they'd be fine. Buizel and the three grass types seemed startled by this action, as if they hadn't expected this sudden break off without his herd. Major's heart pattered at the thought of leaving Snivy, but he just had to go! Tauros put all of his energy into his legs, running as fast as they could carrying him- he couldn't risk the Sceptile catching up! It was one of the most powerful Pokemon here on the ranch, and one of the fastest! Tauros was sure he could hold his ground for a little while, but not with his precious cargo on his back!

"Really Tauros?" Ash asked, sounding almost resigned as they burst out of the forest and into the meadows, "How long are we going to be doing this?"

Good question from the Colonel, a very good question, but unfortunately Major didn't know the answer. But never before had the Tauros herd been able to have such a successful operation, and the Tauros wasn't about to give it up so soon.

Major fowned as he ran looked up at the rocky hills ahead, realizing that he was farther down the meadows than he had predicted. They were near the fire type habitat, which connected with the rock and ground type's domain. Tauros's neck twitched, not sure if he'd be able to keep up his current speed in the heat around this area. The forest was much cooler, but more dense. He could always swing up towards the marshes, but the earth there was just so soft that it'd slow him down...

Everything was happening so quickly! One moment he had been hiding in the forest, worried that all of his effort wouldn't pay off, and now he was bathing in his success. What did he do now? Keep running with his trainer until someone caught up or he got exhausted? Or perhaps he should work his way back towards the lab and let Ash go.

Or maybe he could take Ash to the far part of the ranch and hold him there, and then watch the Nuisance spiral into chaos looking for their trainer.

Ash sighed, shifting on Tauros's back. He didn't even seemed unsettled, as if he was carried off by Tauros everyday. Ash gave him a smile, though Major couldn't see it, and patted his back, "I must admit, I'm impressed. You surprised Bulbasaur, outsmarted Noctowl, stood between Bayleef and me, outpaced Sceptile, and then broke free of Snivy's Attract! You're really have become strong, haven't you?"

"Taur," He replied with a snort, of course he was strong! He was the leader of the herd, they depended on a strong leader.

"Will you take me back now?" Ash asked.

Major considered his Colonel's request for a moment, then shook his head. Not now. The Tauros wasn't ready to give up his victory quite yet. Ash let out a sigh at this response. He sat up a bit, adjusting so he could have a better grip. Major was impressed by his trainer's ability to ride bareback with little practice, he'd make a good soldier when he was older.

Tauros frowned, why were there so little Pokemon around here? They were fully in the fire type habitat now, and it seemed... empty. The ground was rough and sandy, the sun bearing down on them. Tauros was sure the heat was kept up by the move Sunny Day being used in the area often, but this area seemed uninhabited. There was a large rocky hill not far from them, the boulders in the surrounding it raked with large claw marks...

Tauros felt himself slowing down a bit, why hadn't he paid more attention to these signs earlier?! He had just most likely ran straight into a territory of a very powerful fire type! He couldn't properly fight with Ash still on his back, he didn't want to put his trainer at risk!

"Are you okay?" Ash asked Major, noticing how the Tauros had stiffened, they needed to get out of here _now._

The Tauros jumped as he saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye- something large was coming at them- and it was in the sky! Where was Glacier when you needed him?!

" _Rah!"_ The loud roar echoed through the fire habitat, and Major knew that call. The normal type's eyes widened as he realized who was in the sky, and he went straight into a full gallop. Ash let out a yelp, suddenly seizing the Tauros's mane to stay on him as Major's hooves flew across the dry biome.

He could hear the being's wings flapping, and he knew there was no way he could outpace this creature. Not only was this a powerful Pokemon, Tauros was exhausted from his running. But that still didn't stop him from trying, horns lowered as he charged forward.

 _Fwush!_

A burst of fire, even more powerful than Flare's Fire Blast, scorched the earth in front of Major, forcing the Tauros to turn, skittering to a halt. The Flamethrower died down, and a large dragon-like creature swooped down, landing in the cinders. Smoke drifted up from around the powerful Pokemon, bright blue eyes meeting Tauros's black eyes.

"Charizard!" Ash cried.

Tauros was stiff, face to face with Ash's most powerful Pokemon. The Charizard snorted, giving a small nod to Ash, keeping his eyes on Tauros. The winged lizard raised his head, tail swinging side to side.

'Give me Scamp,' Charizard growled quietly.

Tauros shifted, not sure of what to do. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but Tauros knew that he wasn't in a state for a full out battle, especially without his herd. If he wanted to keep Ash with him he'd have to finish the whole battle in one move.

And he just had the attack to do so.

It wasn't a reliable move, not at all, but if it was able to hit, Tauros knew that the battle will be over with just one attack. He shifted slightly, Charizard's sharp eyes still baring into him. Surely the fire type wouldn't dare attack, that would put Ash in harm's way. Sure that he had the advantage, Tauros reared up, hooves glowing as he slammed them into the rough earth, a rumbling being heard.

The Fissure attack shook the entire ground, a large crevice opening up in front of Tauros. The expanding crevice rushed towards Charizard, the earth splitting open, threatening to swallow up everything in it's path. A move so powerful that it always knocked out an opponent when it landed. Major could feel Ash gripping his mane, trying to stay balanced as the whole earth shook under them.

Charizard's wings were opened in a flash, the powerful Pokemon rising up into the air, avoiding the ground type move with ease. Angling himself towards Major, the Charizard dove forward, claws out. The Tauros wheeled about, running as fast as he could as the attack failed. He could feel the heat coming from Charizard as the Pokemon gained air, quickly rushing after him. Charizard opened his mouth, a powerful Flamethrower forming in the back of his throat. Major's heart was racing, Charizard wouldn't dare attack with Ash in the line of fire, right...?

That's when Major remembered that Charizard wasn't afraid to hit Ash with a move.

The Flamethrower engulfed both human and Pokemon, causing Major to stumble to a stop as the fire burned around them. The air stirred as Charizard came in close, plucking Ash off of the Tauros's back with little effort, rising up into the air with Ash in tow. Tauros grunted, turning despite the searing heat of the attack. He couldn't give up now, they had gotten so far this time-!

Charizard was already up out of reach though, holding Ash in his claws. The boy coughed, covered in soot, but gave Charizard a half smile.

"Hey," Ash coughed again, "Thanks Charizard."

Charizard responded by giving Ash another affectionate Flamethrower to the face. An amused smile spread across the mighty fire type's face as he looked down at Ash, 'You're just as predictable as ever, Scamp,' Charizard told his trainer. He angled his wings, catching an updraft.

The Tauros watched as Charizard soared off back towards the lab, leaving Major behind in the fire type habitat. The normal type blinked a few times, watching as the Colonel was carried off like a rag doll. Charizard was gone as quickly as he had come, and respect boiled through the Tauros, the lizard was nothing but raw power. Major lowered his head, sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath, it had truly been a worthy run today, one that would go now in the history books! ...Not like he had any history books though.

Tauros tossed his head, this beat their Hoenn record by a long shot! Never before had he been able to take Ash this far! Major stumbled away from the fire type habitat, he wasn't upset in any way, today had been nothing but a thrill! Not only did his herd have a whole new record to beat, but Major's eyes had been opened. Who knew that a move as simple as Worry Seed had provided so many options? What else could other Pokemon do for him as his herd? Opportunities now seemed so endless! He would get straight to training his herd once more, they had to be prepared for next time the Colonel returned!

But first he owned his debt to the Oddish, and to Heracross as well. And he needed to figure out how Bulbasaur had learned of his operations. Perhaps... Perhaps he had someone else working for him besides Shiny? Tauros quivered at the thought, this new Pokemon must be as silent and hidden as a shadow! Hmm... "Shadow"... Yes, that was a good name for this new pontinental spy.

Tauros went into a steady trot, searching for the rest of his herd, they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter with Ash in it. I know he didn't have much dialogue-wise, but he will in future chapters! I'm thinking at this point that there be perhaps two more chapters with Ash at the lab before he heads to Alola, so don't worry, we haven't seen the last of him yet!**

 **And Charizard has finally made an appearance! You've guys kept asking about him, so here he is. Giving Ash a Flamethrower to the face and all! I hope to have more of Charizard later, I love Charizard.**

 **So what would you guys like to see next chapter? Perhaps a Pikachu chapter, or maybe one of Ash's Kalos Pokemon? Or if there's just a Pokemon you really want to see, feel free to leave a suggestion as always! Thank you!**


	10. Daddy! - Noivern

**Ten chapters! Over a hundred favorites! That you so much for the support you guys have given this story! Thank you for every review as well, I love reading them! I'm sorry its been so long since an upload, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **In this chapter we get to meet Ash's Kalos Pokemon for the first time, and I can finally start referring to the events that took place in Kalos. Pokemon XYZ was probably my favorite season of Pokemon ever, so its great to have Kalos Pokemon and their stories at the lab now!**

 **For this chapter's POV we have Noivern, mostly because I wanted to write about Noivern... But also because** KitsuneShin0bi, Cosmic Sky, **and** graysean86 **suggested I do a chapter about Noivern.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 10 - Daddy! - Noivern**

Noivern's large bat-like ears flicked up as he was released from his Pokeball, taking in his surroundings even before he opened his bright yellow eyes. Blinking slowly, Noivern took in the wide field he found himself standing in, ears swiveling about to hear everything around him. In the distance he could see a large forest at the edge of the field, one that reminded him of the forest he had been hatched in. He twitched his nose, not quite sure of what to do.

He heard talking behind him, and he quickly turned to face the two humans standing there. His claws dug into the ground, examining the humans that were standing in front of a laboratory. One was an older man in a white lab coat, who was watching him warily, Noivern's Pokeball in his hand. The other human was much younger, a pencil furiously scratching against a notebook as his eyes observed the dragon type that had materialized before him. Noivern froze, eyes wide as he watched them.

None of them were Ash.

The dragon type took several steps back, using the claws on his wings to stay balanced. The young Pokemon didn't know what to do as he stared at the strangers; except when being cared for by Nurse Joy at a Pokemon Center, the little Noivern had never been away from someone he knew. His eyes quickly flickered towards the Pokemon near the humans: a strange little green creature next to the older man and a blue water Pokemon next to the man sketching. His scales rattled together, he didn't even know the Pokemon either!

"You know, Tracey," The older man muttered quietly, "I'm honestly not surprised that Ash got a Noivern of his own- he loved the crazy one Alexa had."

It wasn't just the lack of familiar faces, it was the fact that a certain one was missing that was driving Noivern's panic. He lashed out with his tail, wings trembling as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Isn't amazing, sir?" Tracey said, looking over the dragon with awe, "Such an unique example of a dragon type!" He took a few steps closer, making Noivern tense, "Why can't these be what fills the caves of Kanto instead of Zubats?"

"Stay back," The Professor said quietly, thinking back on when he meet Alexa's Noivern, "I know from experience that rushing up to a Noivern isn't the best idea."

"Yes, Professor Oak," Tracey said, falling back a few paces. Tracey's Marill stood near him, waving a friendly hand at Noivern, but wyvern-like Pokemon didn't reply. He shifted his gaze from the Marill to the green creature, eyes blinking.

'Where's Daddy?' Noivern asked the Bulbasaur, deciding that out of all the two Pokemon in the area it looked the wisest. Surely this grass type would know what was going on and could help him.

But instead the Bulbasaur stepped forward, placing a vine on its chest, 'Hello there, I'm Bulbasaur. It's nice to meet you- we have the same trainer, by the way.'

Same trainer? No- they didn't. Noivern knew Ash's team, and there was no green creatures on it. Noivern shook his head, tail flicking nervously as he stumbled back some more, 'Where's my daddy?' Noivern asked again, wariness creeping into his tone.

Bulbasaur glanced towards the Marill, who gave a small shrug. He took in a deep sigh, and came closer towards Noivern, 'Hey, just calm down kid, it's okay,' Bulbasaur said in a soothing tone, 'You're talking about Ash, right? I guess you were egg-raised...' The Bulbasaur shook his head, 'Look, your "daddy" isn't here right now, he went somewhere with his mother for a bit. He asked us to get you Kalos 'Mon settled at the lab while he-'

Noivern jumped back, fear filling his small eyes. Daddy wasn't here?! No- that couldn't be right! Daddy said he wouldn't leave without him, that he'd be there no matter what! This wasn't happening again, too many people had left! Goodra had gone back to his home, Greninja had gone with big-dragons, Serena had taken her Pokemon with her on the giant metal plane far-far-away, Bonnie and Clemont and all of their Pokemon had stayed behind in Kalos- too many people had left!

Daddy couldn't be gone too.

Tears stung Noivern eyes, claws digging into the grass. He didn't know where he was- this air wasn't Kalos-air. These people were telling him that Daddy was gone, then Talonflame and Ash weren't in sight... Had these people taken him away from Daddy and his family?! Noivern tensed, eyes twitching as he glared at the Bulbasaur, who was coming closer.

'Stay away from me you meanie!' Noivern screamed at the Bulbasaur, the green energy of a Dragon Claw forming around his claws. He may be young- but Noivern knew he could battle- his daddy had taught him after all. The Bulbasaur froze in his tracks, along with the two humans and other Pokemon. Noivern growled, stumbling away from the meanies as they went still. Good, they better stay away, they better stay back...

"Woah, it's alright Noivern," Professor Oak said, taking a few steps towards the dragon, "Just calm down, and-"

Calm down? Calm down?! When Daddy was gone?! A hiss escaped Noivern's jaws- he would not calm down! Not until he found out where these people had taken his Daddy. He feigned a swipe at the old man, which made him duck, and Noivern wheeled around. Pressing close to the ground, Noivern launched himself into the air, wide wings flapping as he lifted himself into the sky. He clicked his tongue, satisfied at the startled cries from the meanies as he suddenly flew off. Hopefully they'd stay away from him now!

'Noivern, wait!' Bulbasaur cried, running after Noivern as he sped away from the lab, 'Slow down! We're not going to hurt you-!'

Noivern closed his eyes, ears quivering as he slowly built up energy for his Boomburst attack. The pressurized sound waves slowly began building up- then he dove right at Bulbasaur. The grass type skittered to a halt, only for the attack to be released. The powerful Boomburst echoed across the field- the sound wave slamming into Bulbasaur. The blast sent the little Pokemon flying back across the field, ears ringing as the attack faded.

Satisfied that he could outpace the meanies, Noivern flew off towards the forest. His wings flapped as he hit a sudden updraft, but Noivern was able to quickly angle up his wings and catch the wind, riding it above the forest. His daddy liked forests, so maybe Daddy would be in there!

He kept his ears facing downwards, startled at the vast amount of sounds he was picking up from the woods. Clearly a lot of Pokemon lived in there- and he didn't hear anything that sounded like Daddy. But that didn't mean that he should give up, if he couldn't hear Daddy then maybe Daddy could hear him! With a happy screech Noivern swooped down towards the forest.

Noivern landed on one of the trees, which began to bend under his weight. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't a little Noibat and couldn't sit in any tree like he use to. He liked being big now, but he did miss the way Daddy use to hold him. But now he was the one that could hold Daddy! He was also big enough to face meanies that hurt his family, so it wasn't all bad being big! Noivern leapt out of the collapsing tree, searching for something that could support him- where he could start calling for his daddy.

He swooped away from the forest- he could still hear the mean-old Bulbasaur calling to him- heading towards the hilly meadows up ahead. Noivern stiffened as the bright light of a Solar Beam flared up from near the lab - were the meanies about to attack?! Noivern put an extra wing flap to his flight, soaring faster.

Noivern quickly realized that Daddy was probably looking for him as well, so it only made sense that he'd go somewhere he could see far- like up on a hill! Up on one hill was a large mossy boulder near the edge of the hill, with a tree and a craggy rock sticking up out of it. Deciding that this was a place with a good view and that could support him, Noivern dove towards it, settling up between the rock and the tree. The young dragon paused, trying to catch his breath, just wishing he knew what was going on. Why would they take Daddy from him?

'Can I help you?'

Noivern let out a startled cry as the boulder shifted, then started talking. He leapt off of it, landing on the hill next to the mossy boulder- which was getting to its feet. The large Torterra scanned Noivern with a pair of intelligent eyes as it slowly turned to face him, and Noivern's ears went back. This wasn't a boulder- it was a Pokemon.

'I- I-' Noivern began, voice shaking, 'S-sorry I-'

The Torterra gave a small smile, 'I don't mind anyone resting on my back. If you're comfortable there that's just fine. There's no need to be scared, young one.'

Noivern sniffed the Torterra, he didn't seem like a meanie... So Noivern decided that he could talk to him, 'I'm just looking for my daddy.'

Torterra craned his neck as far out of his shell as possible, 'Are you lost? What does your father look like?'

Noivern liked this boulder-Torterra. He was nice, 'Daddy is very little, about this big!' Noivern waved his claws at about hip level, 'His feathers are so warm, though not as warm as Aunty Talons. He has wings with claws- just like me! And if you're ever hurt he'll come running and make everything better!' Noivern leaned in close to Torterra excitedly, 'Have you seen my daddy?'

The Torterra smiled sadly, 'I'm afraid I haven't, child, but if I do I'll tell him that you're looking for him.'

Noivern smiled, he liked this Pokemon! He wasn't just nice- he was _very_ nice! 'I have to go now,' Noivern said, not wanting to waste a moment that could be used looking for his daddy, 'Before mean ones come. Goodbye Mister Boulder.'

Torterra made a noise halfway between a cough and a laugh as Noivern said this, then the dragon type ran straight for the edge of the cliff-like hill. He opened his wings as he fell, quickly gaining air. He could see Torterra watching him fly, and he hoped that he could see the Pokemon again once he found his daddy. Craning his neck to look at the landscape below him, Noivern saw the lab in the distance, and paused. He hovered in midair, thinking. Ash liked these human buildings, and Daddy liked Ash. Perhaps that's where they were- as much as Noivern didn't want to go back towards the lab, but he was sure that he could outpace the meanies. The young dragon winced as he forced himself to turn around, flying back to the lab.

'Noivern!' A voice called out below Noivern after a few minutes, and he looked down excitedly- was it Daddy?!

There was Bulbasaur, running through the fields below him as Noivern flew above, clearly the Boomburst hadn't been enough to stop him, "Noi!" Noivern let out the startled screech, flying faster. He had to find Ash and Daddy!

Noivern suddenly froze, ears up in alarm as he heard something flying towards him.

'Get down here!' Bulbasaur cried, 'You just can't-!'

" _Zarwah!"_

A roar filled the air, and Bulbasaur suddenly came to a stop, eyes widening. Noivern looked just as fearful at the sound- he knew what kind of Pokemon made that roar. His ears were shifting, able to hear the sound of rushing wings coming right at him. But as Noivern had turned to face the incoming threat, he had found himself frozen in fear as he watched the large orange dragon-like Pokemon baring down on him. The creature let out another roar, claws aimed right at Noivern.

Pure fear ran through Noivern as the Charizard seized him, it's Dragon Claw digging into him as he dragged Noivern down towards the earth. The Noivern lashed out, struggling, but he knew this was a battle he couldn't win. Why was there a Charizard here?! Why was it with the meanies?! It wasn't fair- Charizards were unbeatable!

A forceful Seismic Toss threw Noivern to the ground, the young Pokemon groaning in pain as he slammed into the dirt. He could hear the Charizard's mighty wings flapping after him, landing right on top on him. A pair of claws pinned his wings to the earth, Noivern struggling as a harsh voice whispered in his ears, 'Hold still, Fuzz.'

'Daddy!' Noivern cried desperately, 'Daddy help me!'

'Charizard!' A voice thundered, 'Let go of him!'

Noivern felt tears entering his eyes, now the mean Bulbasaur was here too! There was no way he could fight the Bulbasaur while pinned down, and of course no one could defeat a Charizard! More tears ran down Noivern's face, oh why couldn't Daddy be here?!

The Charizard- still pinning Noivern down- snorted, 'Maybe you should be thanking me, Trooper,' Noivern could feel the hot breath of the Charizard on his back as it spoke to the Bulbasaur. Was it going to go mega on him? Noivern knew he couldn't stand a chance against a Charizard, let alone a mega one.

'Thank you?!' Bulbasaur cried, coming to a stop as he reached them, 'Get off of him Charizard!'

Charizard snorted, 'Look, all I know is that I saw your Solar Beam signal for trouble, and I was bored so I decided fly out here- and I saw this dragon rampaging! And we all know there was no way _you_ could have stopped it-'

'Rampaging?!' Bulbasaur cried, 'Look at him Charizard- _He's just a child!_ He's scared, confused- and even more so thanks to you! Let go of him now-'

"Haw-lu!"

Noivern's eyes widened, hope entering his gaze as the call echoed in his ears, and across the field. He knew that cry! An red blur was speeding towards Charizard and the pinned Noivern, it's knee glowing in a bright orange energy as he glided forward. The Pokemon slammed the High Up Kick right into Charizard's jaw as he opened his mouth to continue arguing with Bulbasaur. While not-very-effective, the force of the attack sent Charizard stumbling off of Noivern, allowing the Pokemon to spring to his feet.

The Hawlucha glided back from Charizard, glaring at the Pokemon who had dared pin down Noivern. He held his breath as he watched the Hawlucha spring up, preparing a Flying Press attack. Was the Hawlucha trying to fight a _Charizard?!_ Didn't he know that even _Greninja_ couldn't beat one?!

'No!' Noivern cried as Charizard let out a snarl, fire forming in the back of its throat as Hawlucha came crashing down on Charizard. The Flamethrower bathed Hawlucha, the fire consuming the fighting type before the Flying Press could land. Charizard formed a Wing Attack, slashing the Hawlucha to the side as he came down.

'What do you think-' Charizard began, snarling in rage at Hawlucha as he turned to face the charred Pokemon, but he never got to finish his sentence. Noivern didn't care if a Charizard couldn't faint in a battle- he still sprang at the fire type, claws gleaming with a Dragon Claw. The Charizard staggered back in surprise as the claws sank into his back, but he only looked mildly harmed. He flared his wings open, pushing Noivern from off of his back, turning to face the new threat. Noivern's eyes widened as he watched a Flamethrower being formed, aimed right at him.

Two vines wrapped around Noivern, pulling him back from the Flamethrower as it was launched. The fire hit the ground in front of him, and Hawlucha sprang into another Flying Press, crashing down onto Charizard. The drake let out a roar, bringing a Dragon Claw down onto Noivern, sending him flying back, but the vines still had a hold of him.

"Fly Noivern!" Hawlucha cried as he struggled to his feet, but Noivern couldn't open his wings all the way- the vines were too strong. Suddenly a bright light flashed in the middle of all of the Pokemon. The release beam of the Pokeball quickly took shape in the center of the fighting, forming into a very familiar shape. It was yet another Charizard, but unlike the one that had been attacking Noivern, this looked... weak?

No, weak wasn't the word. Old was- this Charizard was old. It's scales were a dull orange, sagging against it's boney frame as it stood in front of the much younger Charizard, blocking Noivern at the same time. It pulled its lips back into a gummy snarl, flexing its stubby claws. Scars littered it's body, showing that it had lived to have seen many fights. Despite the almost pathetic appearance, the flames on it's tail gleamed bright, the same light flickering in its green eyes.

Charizard looked at the elderly Charizard glaring at him, and Noivern expected the younger Charizard to simply strike the older one down. Noivern still couldn't move, the vines were still wrapped around his wings. While not heavy enough to keep him grounded, the way the vines pinned his wings back were enough to keep him from properly flying. The two Charizards glared at each other, sizing each other up. Braced for more fighting to break out, Noivern tried to break free from the Vine Whip. After several moments of a tense silence, the younger Charizard lowered its gaze, backing away respectfully.

"G-good- j-job- B-bulbasaur!" A huffing voice called from behind them. Noivern tilted his head back to see the Professor and Tracey running towards them, Marill running with them, and a large bird flying behind them. Noivern's eyes widened- it was his Aunty Talons! She was here, and so was Daddy! Was everything going to be okay?

The Professor held a foreign Pokeball in one hand, trembling in exhaustion from the running he had just done. The two humans approached, and the Professor came stumbling to a stop, bracing himself against his own knees to stay balanced. After a moment Professor Oak aimed the Pokeball at the older Charizard, recalling it back to the sphere.

"Thank you old friend..." He muttered at the Pokeball, then he slipped it away into a pocket

"I thought the sight of another Charizard would just make Ash's want to battle even more..." Tracey muttered, tired as well from the run, though not nearly as much as Professor Oak. Hawlucha's arms were glowing green with an X-Scissor, ready to slash at Charizard if he made another move. Talonflame flew towards them, landing next to Hawlucha, placing a calming wing on his arm. Hawlucha relaxed in the slightest, but refused to take his glare away from Charizard.

"Charizards respect their elders," Professor Oak replied, "Especially a scarred one- it means it has seen many honorable battles. Bulbasaur, you can let go of the Noivern now."

The vines fell away from Noivern, and his wings were free once more. Noivern took off racing towards Hawlucha, slamming into the much smaller bird Pokemon. He scooped the Hawlucha up in his claws, bringing the fighting type into a hug.

'Daddy!' Noivern cried, tears of joy entering his eyes. He had his Daddy now!

'Are you alright?' Hawlucha asked, his voice quiet and familiar. Noivern felt all of the fear slipping away as Hawlucha's claws were ran over his face. Noivern pressed his head up against Hawlucha, tail flicking about happily. Everything was okay now!

'Wait-' Bulbasaur said, stepping forward, and a low growl entered Noivern's throat, ' _You're_ his "daddy"?!' Bulbasaur cried at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha glared at Bulbasaur, eyes flickering defensively between Bulbasaur and Charizard, 'Yes. Do you have a problem with that?'

Bulbasaur slapped a vine against his head, 'And here I thought he was talking about Ash... Ugh, this could have all been avoided... He was asking for _you_ , but I was telling him that Ash wasn't here at the moment...'

Noivern growled, 'Ashy is my brother, not my daddy! Now you go away meanie! Go away with your mean humans and mean Charizard!'

'Noivern, calm down,' Talonflame said in a gentle tone, perching herself on his shoulder, 'These Pokemon aren't our enemies.'

'Yes they are!' Noivern screeched, causing the humans to flinch as the noise, 'They took me away from daddy and Ashy! I'm tired of people trying to take us from each other! First the mean Flare-people, and now them!'

'They let me and Hawlucha out shortly after you took off, explaining everything to us,' Talonflame said, running a beak through mane of fur on his back, 'This was all just a misunderstanding dear- and of course Hawlucha came flying as soon as he heard you calling for help.'

Noivern gently set Hawlucha on the ground, wrapping his large wings around Hawlucha, he couldn't lose him again.

Charizard was staring at Noivern with an almost blank stare, '...Well Trooper... It looks like you're right. This dragon is just a hatchling!' His lips curled, 'Most certainly doesn't look like one,' Charizard open his wings, ready to fly away.

'Don't you dare!' Hawlucha snarled at Charizard, pushing aside Noivern's wings and charging up towards the Pokemon, 'If you think that you can just fly away after what you did to Noivern-'

Charizard swung his tail, sending Hawlucha back, and the humans tensed up again, 'There are only a few people I listen to,' Charizard snarled, spit flying from his long fangs, 'Scamp, Sparks, M'lady, and anyone who had earned that right through battle! Now maybe I'll pop in a do a few favors for Trooper here,' He jerked his head towards Bulbasaur, then glanced at the Professor, 'And even the Old Duffer here from time to time- but you have no hold over me! I don't care if you're one of Scamp's newest 'Mons, _don't_ order me around!'

" _Enough!"_ A voice cried, tone sharp and rigid.

The entire ranch fell silent- including the Pokemon who the yell wasn't even targeted at. The Pidgeys stopped singing in the trees, a group of Oddishes froze mid-step as they made their way across the field. Everyone went still, even Ash's Charizard fell silent.

Professor Oak wasn't one to get mad- so when he was yelling everyone listened.

The old professor huffed, looking around at the Pokemon in front of him. Marill ran into Tracey's arms and Bulbasaur stood alert. Hawlucha went still, but was still glaring at Charizard. Noivern lowered himself to the ground, attempting to hide himself behind Talonflame, who had fluttered down from his shoulder.

"Ash simply asked me to introduce his Kalos Pokemon to the lab," Professor Oak muttered, rubbing his temples, "Tracey, remind me not to take in anymore Pokemon outside of the ones I get from the trainers in my service- I can't keep up with this..."

"You promised Agatha you'd take in those Vulpixes from that illegal breeding program the league shut down a week or so ago," Tracey reminded him, and the Professor sighed.

"Hey, little Noivern," Professor Oak said, who was looking quite startled at the fact that he had been spotted from behind Talonflame, "I'm sorry, I don't know quite what scared you back there, but I suppose I could have released all of Ash's Kalos Pokemon at once instead of one at a time," Noivern wasn't quite sure of what to do with the old man. He had thought that he was a meanie, but he was apologizing, and Daddy did always say it was a good thing to say sorry...

"Vern..." He whimpered, looking towards Hawlucha for comfort.

"Ash is in town with his mother at the moment, he'll be here this afternoon again," The professor continued, "He wants you to meet the rest of his Pokemon, like these guys here," Professor Oak pointed towards Bulbasaur and Charizard, causing Noivern to blink.

'Ashy raises mean Pokemon?!' Noivern cried stumbling back. Talonflame fluttered up, landing on Noivern's broad shoulders once more.

'No,' She cooed gently at Noivern, '...I just believe we just all got off on the wrong wing, sweety. These Pokemon aren't mean, I'm sure they were just as startled as you were.'

Bulbasaur shifted, 'Yeah... Sure...' He sighed, then held out a vine towards Noivern, 'Look kid, I'm sorry. Me and Noctowl try to keep things running here at this ranch alongside the Professor, which is why I tried to stop you when you took off like that, firing attacks and all... I'm going to take blame for what happened though- since I'm the one that assumed you were talking about Ash and started with whole mess. I'm sorry for what Charizard did to you though, there isn't much logic up in that big head of his.'

' _Hey!'_ Charizard snarled, while Bulbasaur simply rolled his eyes.

Noivern clicked his tongue uncertainly, '...They're apologizing Daddy. Should I forgive them?'

Hawlucha looked up towards Noivern, eyes gleaming angrily still at what had been done to Noivern, but he was trying to stay calm, '...Yes. Forgive the Bulbasaur and the Professor, they are good people.'

Noivern smiled, 'Okay!' He chirped, 'I forgive all of you!'

Charizard snorted, spreading his wings open. No one said a word as he took to the air, flying off towards the fire type habitat in the distance. Hawlucha watched Charizard, pressing a hand up against Noivern, 'I don't want you going near him, alright?'

Noivern blinked, 'I understand,' He said to his father, getting into a battle with a Charizard would not end well. Noivern knew that Greninja- one of the strongest Pokemon he had ever seen- couldn't even beat a Charizard. His daddy wouldn't want him getting into a fight he couldn't win, 'Thank you for saving me, Daddy,' Noivern said, knowing his father had risked a lot to fight a Charizard just to save him.

'Of course,' Hawlucha replied, looking around. The humans had seemed to have calmed down now that the fighting was done. Since they were no longer meanies and had apologized, Noivern was watching closely, to see if they could be his friends.

"Why don't we get you all back to the lab," Professor Oak told the Kalos Pokemon, "Get you something to eat before Ash gets back- then you can meet all of his Pokemon tonight.

* * *

It turned out that Ash had a lot of Pokemon.

"It's great to see you too, guys!" Ash laughed, "Ouch! Totodile, not that hard-ow! Gible! Only one Pokemon biting me at a time, alright..." Ash muttered, " _Argh!_ ...Hi Bayleef..." Ash groaned as he was knocked to the earth by the charging grass type.

"Bay!" Bayleef cried happily, staring down at the human she had just pinned down with a Body Slam. Noivern shifted uncertainly, knowing what it felt like to be pinned to the ground, but as the Bayleef began to nuzzle his trainer he quickly realized that she meant no harm.

'Ash!' Totodile called in a muffled tone, chewing on Ash's arm. A Gible had claimed his head, gnawing away at the poor trainer, his signature red hat now on the ground. Ash managed to slip out from under Bayleef after a moment, only for a Corphish and a Donphan to come charging at him. Noivern winced, not liking the way all of these Pokemon were treating his brother and trainer. At least the force of these two new Pokemon was enough to get the biting duo off of Ash.

'Can't we help Ashy?' Noivern whimpered to Hawlucha, but the fighting type simply shook his head.

'These Pokemon are just as much his as we are,' Hawlucha said gently, 'They would never hurt him...' Hawlucha winced as Ash was suddenly hit with an Ice Beam from a Glalie, '...Um, hurt him with the intent of causing harm,' He quickly amended.

Ash had managed to pull himself away from his Pokemon, shivering from the Ice Beam. He stumbled back, a grin on his face... At least until a shadow passed overhead. Ash paled, and Noivern flinched as a Gliscor crashed into Ash from above. Ash was flattened to the ground once more, groaning as more shadows flew above. Noivern felt his jaw dropping at the number of the bird-like Pokemon that were diving down from the sky.

'Now this I could get use to!' Talonflame cried as she watched the flock of flying Pokemon land around Ash, who had managed to slip away from Gliscor. Luckily the birds didn't seem to have the intention of hitting him with attacks, to Noivern's relief. Instead they hopped closer to Ash, pressing close as he ran his hands though their feathers. Noivern recognized a Staraptor, having raced one before. The Noctowl was also familiar kind of Pokemon, though this one was much smaller and had gleaming red feathers instead of brown.

"It's great to see you Swellow! Unfezant, you settled in well while I was in Kalos?" Ash asked, turning his gaze to each one of the Pokemon that came to greet him. The Noctowl landed on his shoulder, her feathers gleaming in the sunlight as she nodded to Ash. He happily petted her, until she took to the air, shooing the Pokemon away that lingered near Ash for too long. Some gave her glares as she did so, only for Bulbasaur to drag them away with a Vine Whip- as much as he could with his smaller size.

There was such a huge variety of Pokemon, that Noivern wasn't sure of what he should do. There were small unevolved Pokemon dancing about Ash's feet, and large powerful Pokemon that gave off a powerful aura of strength like Greninja always had. He watched Ash fist-bump a Sceptile, hug an Infernape, soothe a sobbing Torkoal. He laughed with an Oshawott, gave a Buizel a grin, and waved at a Leavanny. Ash got down low to greet the smaller Pokemon, talking to them on their level, and stood tall around the larger ones that clearly admired him. Noivern blinked, Ash knew all of these Pokemon personally... He took time speaking to each one that ran to meet them, petting them in a spot that made them sigh happily, allowing himself to be pelted with attacks as they "greeted" him.

Ash wasn't the only one to receive such greetings. Everyone was crowding around Pikachu too, nodding to him respectfully, playfully shoving him aside, or giving him a knowing grin. Pikachu shocked a Donphan as she ran up to him, looking quite happy at the feel of the electricity running over her. Everyone was asking questions, calling out to Ash despite the language barrier, and rushing over to Pikachu to try to get the full details of their latest journey.

'You have awesome gym battle stories, right?' A young Scraggy called.

'Was there an evil team?' A Krookodile asked, a pair of sunglasses on his face.

'Please tell me there wasn't another abandoned fire type!' A Kingler cried, clicking his claws together.

'Did you guys meet more legendaries!?' Another voice called out, and the questions kept coming.

'How many times did Ash save the world on this journey?'

'What was the rival like this time around?'

'What was the most epic Team Rocket blast off?'

'Tell us about the league Pikachu! How far did you guys get?'

'Who's the powerhouse for this region?'

'How about companions, did Brock travel with Ash again? Did you see any old faces?'

'Where are you two going next-?'

The questions fell short as a bright Solar Beam filled the clearing, blinding everyone that stood near Ash... Which was all of his Pokemon. Noivern covered his eyes with a wing, blinking as the light faded, and everyone went quiet. All eyes fell towards Bulbasaur, who was huffing in exhaustion as the Solar Beam dispersed.

'Alright!' He cried, 'Everyone has had a chance to greet Ash, now give him a chance to breath! I'm sure all of the questions will be answered, now backup... I see you Heracross- backup!' Bulbasaur grabbed Ash's fallen hat, placing it on the boy's head, then moved to shoo more Pokemon away. Bulbasaur's eyes flickered over to the three Kalos Pokemon, 'You guys can come forward, I'm sure Ash is going to introduce you all.'

Noivern stiffened up, but followed his daddy and aunty as they cautiously stepped up next to Ash. Pikachu ran forward, jumping onto their trainer's shoulder. Ash stroked Pikachu as he pushed himself to his feet, brushing off dirt and remains of attacks, but he had biggest smile that Noivern had ever seen on his face. Noivern pressed up against Ash, not liking all of the eyes plastered on him. Hawlucha and Talonflame were standing right next to Noivern, yet he knew that everyone was looking at him, and he shifted. Did he do something wrong?

'A dragon...' A Pignite muttered.

'He has to be the powerhouse of Kalos...' A Boldore replied.

'Dang! I liked being Ash's only dragon!' Gible grumbled.

'All flying types? Is Ash trying to become a Pokemon Master or a bird keeper...?' Quilava whispered.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my Kalos team!" Ash said proudly, placing a hand up against Noivern, who pressed closer to Ash, "Well... Most of my Kalos team, a few of the others stayed back in Kalos..." Ash got a far off look in his eyes, and Noivern looked away sadly, "These three will be the ones to stay at the lab with all of you guys! This here is Noivern," He flashed a grin up at the dragon, "Next to him is Hawlucha, and that over there is Talonflame! They are all awesomely strong, and I'm sure you'll all get along just fine! So please give them all a warm welcome!"

All of the Pokemon cried out at once, making Noivern winced at the loud noise, but it seemed to be friendly.

Noivern shuffled back, ducking behind Hawlucha. He didn't like this... There were so many Pokemon... Noivern had been in large crowds of humans before, but this was probably the most Pokemon he had been around at once... And they were all watching him...

"Ah, it's okay Noivern," Ash said gently, "These guys are all my friends!" Noivern peered out over the Pokemon one more time, blinking. Any friends of Ash's was his friend... Noivern suddenly stiffened, ears flicking up as he heard something flying over head. No! He thought he was done with meanies for today! A large shadow flew over them, and every Pokemon scrambled back while Ash merely sighed. Pikachu quickly hopped off of his shoulder, as if knowing what was to come.

The Charizard dove out of the sky, plucking Ash right up in front of Noivern. The dragon stiffened as he watched the trainer he called a brother be carried off by the same Pokemon that had attacked him earlier. Seeing Hawlucha lower himself into an attacking position was all Noivern needed to see to know that they had to defend their trainer. Charizard didn't go far, just landing on the far side of the crowd of Pokemon. He set Ash on the ground, staring down at the boy for a moment, who blinked back at him expectantly. The Charizard got a gleam in it's eyes, then opened his mouth, bathing Ash in a Flamethrower.

'Ashy!' Noivern cried out desperately as his brother was attacked, yet not one of his Pokemon moved in to protect Ash. Noivern opened his wings, only to feel a small tap on his foot. He looked down at Pikachu, who was shaking his head.

'It's okay,' Pikachu said quietly, a small smile on his face, 'That's... just Charizard for you.'

"Heh... Again Charizard...?" Ash coughed as the Flamethrower died down, and the boy was now covered in soot.

The lizard grinned, 'Just a little reminder, Scamp,' He growled, though it almost seemed playful. He paced around Ash, examining him closely, and Noivern only tensed up. He didn't like this at all... He didn't like this Charizard, and he didn't like it near Ash. The lizard, sniffed Ash, 'Seems Kalos toughened you up a bit,' He muttered, blowing a puff of hot air in Ash's face as he spoke.

"Think so?" Ash asked, as if he could understand the Pokemon. Despite being burnt the boy had a huge smile on his face. The Charizard regarded him for a moment, before playfully shoving Ash to the ground, "Ouch..."

The Charizard stood over Ash, giving him a jagged grin, 'Nope! You're still the same old Scamp!'

'Hey!' Noivern cried, 'Leave Ashy alone!'

Charizard looked over towards Noivern, snorting, 'Mind your own business, Fuzz,' The Charizard turned his focus back to Ash, grabbing him by his shirt and placing the trainer back on his feet. He gave Ash a thumbs up, claws gleaming in the firelight of his tail, then turned to face Noivern. Ash's Pokemon quickly parted for the Charizard, who Noivern quickly saw held the most power around here. No one said a word around him, no one made a move against him, and no one got in his way.

Pikachu threw himself between Charizard and the Kalos Pokemon, cheeks sparking, 'That's enough Charizard.'

The lizard paused, and for a second Noivern was afraid that it was going to attack Pikachu.

'What's wrong Sparks? Don't trust me?' Charizard asked, grinning, Pikachu's ears twitched.

'I trust you as a friend,' Pikachu replied, 'But I know how you get around powerful Pokemon,' He glanced back at Noivern, 'He may be a dragon, but he's young. Just leave him alone.'

Charizard laughed, 'You think I feel threatened by Fuzz here? We met earlier, pinned him down with no problem,' Noivern's scales bristled, not liking the way the field was becoming so quiet despite how many Pokemon there were in it.

"Okay, that's enough..." Ash muttered, quickly stepping between the Pokemon, "The professor told me what happened earlier," The young boy looked towards Charizard, and then Noivern, and Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder, "Let's just leave the past behind us, alright?" Ash gave everyone a small smile, "I'm going to be camping out here on the ranch tonight- I want to catch up with all of you! I have some stories to tell you guys!"

Noivern blinked as the tension of the Pokemon melted away all at once, all eyes now focused on Ash. Noivern tilted his head, surprised. There were so many different Pokemon here, and so many as well, but there was one thing that brought them all together- and that was Ash. Noivern glanced over the large crowd, in every Pokemon's eyes he saw a burning respect and love towards Ash. The young dragon blinked, realizing that perhaps all of these Pokemon weren't so bad after all. Besides- if Ash called them friends, then Noivern knew they'd be his as well.

Noivern looked over at Charizard one more time, and shivered as he saw the dragon's blue eyes baring right into him. The Pokemon that Noivern saw to be unbeatable gave the dragon a huge grin, before opening up his wings. Noivern shivered again- Ash's Pokemon or not- he didn't trust it. Besides, his daddy hadn't told him to forgive the Charizard... And the way it treated Ash...

Noivern knew that the Charizard was nothing but bad news.

* * *

"...And even the Pokedex didn't recognize what kind of Pokemon it was!" Ash said dramatically, and his Pokemon pressed closer, eyes wide as he continued telling the story of his Kalos journey, "And so since we didn't know what to call it, little Bonnie decided to name him... Squishy!"

A majority of the Pokemon burst out laughing, though not in a mocking way. Noivern watched from a distance, simply savoring the sight of Ash being so happy. After what Team Flare had done to his brother Noivern knew that this was a good thing, for him to remember all of the wonderful moments. The dragon yawned, not use to staying up this late.

The moon was climbing overhead, and Noivern couldn't help but admire all of the stars you could see in the small town. The dragon type flipped over onto his back, listening to his trainer talk as his Pokemon listened in a hushed silence. Ash had brought his sleeping bag out to Oak's ranch, planning on spending the night with his Pokemon. Noivern liked that a lot, since the idea of Ash sleeping far from him in his "home" he talked about didn't feel right.

Noivern couldn't feel totally at peace though- he couldn't help but wonder how Goodra was doing back at his swamp right now. Then there was Greninja, who had left to be with Squishy and Z2. As much as Noivern knew that there was little that would be able to threaten them, he couldn't help but worry. The team was suppose to stick together, and it wasn't together right now.

And then there was the fact that everyone kept talking about Ash possibly going on "another journey"- wasn't Ash done with his journey now? The idea was just of Ash leaving left a pit in Noivern's stomach.

Noivern perked up as he saw a moving light out of the corner of his eye- a shooting star? He sat up, but quickly realized that the streaking light wasn't a shooting star. The flickered too much, and moved too slowly. He narrowed his eyes, watching a shadow flying across the sky, a fire following it as it flew. Noivern flicked his ears towards it, listening to the sound of flapping wings.

Charizard.

But that wasn't all, Noivern could pick up on faint sounds coming from the flying lizard, it was almost a squeaking noise. Noivern knew that Charizards didn't sound like it, but the distressed calls kept coming. Noivern glanced around, but no one else seemed able to hear the noise. Noivern watched the shadow of Charizard fly farther, the sounds getting quieter. Noivern always knew that he had always had good hearing... better than most...

Hesitating for only a moment, Noivern opened his wings. He was on the edge of all of Ash's Pokemon, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, so he only received a few glances as he took to the air, his black and purple body helping him blend in as he took flight. Hawlucha was fast asleep, so he didn't notice his son flying off. The night air was cold, and Noivern let out a few high pitched calls to help him navigate through the night sky.

Charizard proved to be quick- well ahead of Noivern as he followed after the lizard. Noivern soon picked up on the calls again- calls of distress coming in the same direction as Charizard. Noivern frowned, they seemed to be coming from a small Pokemon... was Charizard carrying someone?

Noivern narrowed his eyes, and continued following from a distance.

They flew over the forest in silence, and Charizard didn't seem to notice he was being followed. Sounds of bug types could be heard, singing below, and every now and then that squeak from the direction of Charizard. Noivern flicked his ears, no... it wasn't quite a squeak, it was more of a chirp. Either way, Noivern knew for sure that it wasn't the sound that a Charizard could make. Noivern kept his eyes focused on Charizard's tail flame, following him as he passed over the forest, swooping over some meadows and towards some hills in the distance. It was too dark to see properly, but from what he could gather from the moonlight these hills seemed much more rocky and barren compared to the ones Noivern had seen earlier.

Charizard swooped up, eyes scanning the rocky hills below. Noivern drew back, trying not to be spotted as Charizard went into a dive, wings open to land. Luckily the Charizard's sight was meant for the nighttime, and Noivern stayed hidden. The mighty lizard perched itself on top of the largest hill in sight, folding its wings to the side. Charizard stopped near a rock, dropping something onto it. Noivern circled in the air, not quite sure what to do. This was clearly the Charizard's territory, and the dragon in him knew better than to charge onto another dragon's turf. Clicking his tongue nervously, Noivern decided he just needed to find out what the chirping noise was, then he'd leave.

Grateful for the night cloaking him, Noivern dove down, landing a little ways down the hill, hiding behind a boulder. He could barely see the top of the hill from here, but with his big ears he could pick up on nearly everything Charizard was doing.

Noivern watched as Charizard dragged a dry log to the center of the hill, setting it on fire with a powerful Flamethrower, and Noivern shuddered. Charizard had used that attack on their _trainer_. Noivern froze as he heard the chirping noise again, but this time it came from a little ways from behind Charizard. The lizard bristled, looking towards the rock.

'And where do you think you're going, Pipsqueak?' Charizard growled, and the chirping fell silent. The Charizard stomped over towards the rock, plucking something small off of it. Noivern lifted his head up a bit more, eyes widening when he saw what it was.

A baby Pidgey.

The little bird couldn't be more than a few months old, several pieces of white, fluffy down feathers still clung to its body. Charizard held it between two claws, glaring at the young bird. It shook as Charizard turned back towards the fire, and Noivern's eye's widened even more. The Pidgey started letting out distressed chirps, what Noivern believed to be the bird's equivalent to a cry or a whimper.

'Oh shut up,' Charizard snarled at the little bird. His eyes were focused on the fire, and Noivern flinched as Charizard held it towards the flames. The dragon quickly built up the sound pressure required for a Boomburst, ready to swoop in. He knew that the Charizard had been nothing but bad news.

Then Charizard dropped the Pidgey.

Noivern would have cried out if he could, but the noise got caught in his throat. The dragon tried to turn, not wanting to watch the small bird fall, but he couldn't take his eyes away. The Pidgey fell, wings flapping uselessly, Noivern flinched, too fearful to burst out of his hiding place.

And the Pidgey landed in _front_ of the fire, unharmed.

Noivern let out a sigh of relief.

The little bird was shaking with fear, feathers ruffled and sticking up in every direction. Charizard craned his head down, sniffing at the flying type. It looked up at the lizard, her black eyes confused and panicked. Charizard snorted, a bit of soot landing on the Pidgey.

'Don't even know what fire is...' He muttered, 'Never been warmed before, Pipsqueak? Not surprised after what that trainer of yours did...' Charizard let out a deep growl, eyes burning with rage, white teeth gleaming in the fire. Noivern frowned, this Pidgey had a trainer? It was so young! Then again he himself had a trainer since he had hatched...

"Pidg..." The Pidgey chirped weakly, shaking.

'Listen here Pipsqueak,' Charizard snarled, flicking his tail, 'You're going to stay right here- and you're not leaving until I say so,' He snorted, 'I don't know how much you understand, you hatchlings can be denser than a rock,' He nudged the Pidgey with his claw, making it fall onto its back, 'But no more wandering off like you did a minute ago, is that clear?'

"Gee..." It whimpered.

'Shame I didn't get to do more to that trainer of yours...' Charizard muttered, claws curling, 'Abandoning is one thing, but abandoning a hatchling...?'

Charizard suddenly spun around, claws outlined with a Dragon Claw. His talons slammed into a nearby rock, causing both Noivern and the Pidgey to recoil in fear as he scraped his claws across the stone. His eyes burned with a deep anger, whole body shaking. A Flamethrower then filled the back of the Charizard's throat, charring the slashed stone black as he released. Smoke curled up from the rock, Charizard glaring at it, huffing.

Charizard turned his head, gritting his teeth. He then stormed towards the Pidgey, leaning down and scooping it into his mouth. Noivern only started, but the Charizard's grip wasn't tight, only meant to carry- like a Furfrou carrying its pups. Charizard was looking at the dying fire on the log- which was now mostly cinders and ashes. The lizard stepped right into the cinders, sending sparks flying as he settled down into the charred wood. He arched his neck, gently setting the Pidgey between his shoulder blades. The little bird as still shaking as Charizard lowered his neck to the ground, curling up for the night.

'...I'll see if I can snag you a nest or something tomorrow...' Charizard muttered after a moment, the Pidgey crawling across his back uncertainly, 'Just stay there, Pipsqueak.'

The Pidgey didn't listen to him, waddling down his neck. Charizard stiffened, but didn't dare move in fear of knocking the Pidgey down. The Pidgey stumbled a few times, and Noivern was afraid she was going to fall into the hot log and ashes Charizard was nesting in, but soon the Pidgey reached Charizard's head. The lizard was tense as the little Pidgey shakily tottered on his head, before curling up between his two horns.

"Gee..." She cooed, tucking a head under her wing as she settled in for the night.

'...' Charizard was quiet for a moment, then he let out a puff of smoke, '...You can stay there for tonight...' He grumbled, 'Got that Pip?'

The little Pidgey was already fast asleep. Charizard blinked for a moment, then closed his own eyes.

Noivern watched the mighty Charizard for a moment longer, then quietly backed down the hill. Confusion was rushing through the dragon type's mind as he opened his wings, taking to the air.

Not too familiar with the ranch, he flew back towards where he had came from- hopefully it wouldn't be too long until he reached the field again. Cold air rushed by Noivern's scales as he flew, lost in thought. The rocky hills soon turned to meadow, and meadow to forest as Noivern flew on. He clicked his tongue, flicking his ears as his mind settled on a thought.

Perhaps the Charizard wasn't a meanie after all.

* * *

 **It's funny, when Ash first got Hawlucha and eventually Noibat/Noivern, I didn't really like them that much, but now they are my favorite Pokemon on his Kalos team. (I love Greninja as well! I just like these two more...) I've always seen these two with a father-son relationship- no matter how many people try to make Ash Noibat's father figure. Sorry, in my mind it's Hawlucha, he's the one that found Noivern's egg and is so protective of him.**

 **I feel this chapter was exploring Charizard's character as much as it was Noivern's. Charizard is probably my favorite Pokemon of Ash's, so I can't resist diving into his character... And as for Noivern, I just felt like they never did much with his character after he evolved, which is why I chose to keep him in a child-like mindset. He may have evolved, but it still wasn't that long ago he hatched. Besides, it's kind of funny to have such a powerful Pokemon act like a hatchling still. :)**

 **I know a lot of people wanted me to go against the anime canon and have Greninja at the lab, but this story is suppose to be able to fit into the canon of the anime, so Greninja stays in Kalos... Don't worry though, and have an idea for a chapter about him in the future!**

 **This chapter turned out much longer than it was originally going to be, but I wanted to include more of Ash interacting with his Pokemon. I think there's only going to be one more chapter before Ash heads out to Alola, and I'm probably going to do a Pikachu POV for it. But still, as always, feel free to leave suggestions!**


	11. Cat and Mouse - Pikachu

**An update at last! Sorry it took so long!**

 **But here we are with Pikachu's chapter- and it's a bit of a longer one.**

 **I'm planning on making the next few chapters a bit shorter, but I enjoyed writing this one. This is the last chapter with Ash being at the lab, and starting next story he'll be in Alola.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Story 11 - Cat and Mouse - Pikachu**

'Come on Pikachu!' Donphan cried, stomping her feet– which caused the ground to slightly tremble. 'Give him what-for!'

Pikachu gave the ground type a small smirk, before turning his attention to his opponent in front of him. The Pokemon towered above him, the fire on his head crackling with the heat of battle. His hand closed into a fist, a sharp orange glow covering it as he prepared a Mach Punch.

"Pika!" Pikachu sprang forward into a Quick Attack, darting under the incoming Mach Punch, speeding past the fiery Pokemon. Spinning around, Pikachu felt his cheeks starting to spark as he turned to face the Pokemon, releasing a powerful Thunderbolt. " _Chu!"_

The Infernape let out a cry of pain as the jolt of electricity hit him, falling to a knee at the force. The fire type opened one eye as the attack died down. He gave Pikachu a small grin as he stood back up.

'Not too shabby,' Infernape said, a smile still on his face. 'Kalos has toughened you up!'

And with that, Infernape took in a deep breath, preparing a Flamethrower.

The wave of flames washed over Pikachu before he could dodge, the intense Flamethrower consuming him. Pikachu's ears flicked back, a part of him waiting to hear Ash's next comands. All he heard was the cheers of several Pokemon as they watched the battle, and it took Pikachu several moments to remember he was on his own for this match.

He charged through a cloud of smoke, speeding into another Quick Attack. The rocky earth was firm under his feet, allowing Pikachu easily charge into great bursts of speeds, even as he tail began to grow heavy. The lightning-shaped tail gleamed with a metallic light, and Pikachu sprang up into the air, swinging his whole body around, the Iron Tail aimed right for Infernape's chest.

He brought a swift Mach Punch up, knocking the incoming attack away from him. Pikachu was sent spinning through the air from the blow, but he simply twisted his body around, forming an Electro Ball at the end of his tail. Not wasting a moment, Pikachu fired the sphere at electricity right after the block. Clearly Infernape wasn't expecting such a quick recover, eyes wide as he was hit, sending him stumbling back at the explosive Electro Ball.

'Get up Infernape!' A Machop who was watching cried, worry in his voice.

'You okay?' Pikachu asked, but Infernape was far from down. The fire type regained his balance, flashing a grin at Pikachu.

'Just fine!' He replied. 'It's been forever since we've had a good spar– that was fun.'

Pikachu could feel the heat of the battle dispersing as Infernape spoke, and the electric mouse took on a more relaxed stance. Infernape glanced over himself, brushing off from dust from the battle, and Pikachu darted up to him. Despite the size different, Infernape held out a closed fist, which Pikachu fist-bumped with his tiny paw. The two grinned at each other one more time, before joining those who had watched the friendly match.

Donphan was glowering down at a Mankey as they approached. 'Pikachu could have defeated Infernape with his eyes closed!'

The Mankey bristled. 'Infernape could handle any rodent in his sleep!'

Pikachu tilted his head towards the ground type. 'Really Donphan? It was just a little battle, not a serious fight.'

The elephant-like Pokemon jabbed her thick trunk towards the Mankey. 'B-but she said that you could never beat Infernape! No one can say mean things about my big bro!'

Pikachu gave Donphan a small smile, darting up onto her back. Her trunk brushed against him, and Pikachu glanced at Infernape. He was shooing away the fighting types who had gathered to watch the match, an exasperated look on his face. Pikachu gave Donphan a small electric shock, which made her giggle.

'That tickles!' She protested, but Pikachu knew she was fond of electricity. Being a ground type, the electric moves couldn't harm her.

'Sorry about that...' Infernape muttered as he rejoined them, several fighting types walking away, muttering under their breaths. 'They tend to take battles a bit more seriously...'

'Looks like you have some fans,' Pikachu said with a grin, and Infernape rolled his eyes.

'Nah, most of the fighting types here just are obsessed with battles– whether they're fighting in them or not. I guess we can get a bit defensive when it comes to who we think who'll win, so they didn't like the fact that we cut it short.' He ran a hand through his fiery mane. 'Where you heading off to now?'

Pikachu sighed, looking around at the ranch. 'Hmm... I was thinking the marshes. I don't think I've seen much of Palpitoad since we've gotten back.'

'Are you kidding me?' Infernape cried. 'This is the most I've since him since Ash first introduced us to his Unova 'mons!'

Donphan let out a small whimper. 'Do we have to go to the marshes? I always sink into the mud there...' She stuck out her tongue in distaste.

'You don't have to come.' Pikachu said, but Donphan started forward anyways. 'I'd just like to see everyone before me and Ash head out again, I've never just been able to sit back and relax at the lab before.'

Infernape frowned. 'Didn't you belong to the Professor before you were given to Ash? Doesn't that mean you lived at the lab before?'

Pikachu's gaze darkened, only making Infernape's frown deepen. Pikachu was luckily saved from speaking on the subject by Donphan, who let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

'Do you have to leave _again?'_ She cried unhappily, stomping her feet as they entered a large meadow. 'You guys just got back!'

'It's only going to be a small vacation,' Pikachu said hurriedly. 'Ash and his mom won a trip to Alola, we not going on a journey!'

'That's what you said about going to Unova!' She huffed, adding a small stomp as they walked on. Infernape remained by their side, his arms lazily crossed behind his head. Donphan's pacing was much slower than his could be, yet he walked behind them. Pikachu patted Donphan as he rode on her back, but he wasn't sure if she felt it– her skin was like armor.

'She does have a point,' Infernape said, stretching. 'It's quite likely Ash will seize this as another chance to go on a journey– it's a region he's never been to before. When you guys leave I don't think any of us will plan on you being back soon.'

Pikachu sighed, now scratching at Donphan's back. 'I know... That's why I'm going around the ranch...' He chuckled. 'Though it is kind of weird not to be next to Ash at the moment.' Pikachu hesitated, then he glanced up at Infernape. 'Just between you and me, I think Ash needs this small vacation– the end of Kalos wasn't exactly a picnic.'

Infernape nodded, but before he could reply, Donphan suddenly took off running. Pikachu was forced to brace himself, struggling to hold on as his ride suddenly became bumpy. He glanced up, watching as he and Donphan charged towards a tan and blue creature.

'Quilava!' Donphan cried, crashing into her friend happily. The fire type was sent flying a few feet back, landing with a groan. Donphan paused, blinking in confusion.

'Hi... Donphan...' Quilava grunted, pushing herself onto her feet. 'Ow... Could you, um... not do that anymore?' She asked quietly, quickly looking away. Donphan stomped up to her, careful not to slam into her this time. 'Oh, hi Pikachu!' Quilava added when she looked up again, noticing the small mouse this time.

'Hi Quilava,' Pikachu said, fur slightly frazzled from the charge, but he gave the fire type a friendly wave. He could hear Infernape running to catch up with them, but Pikachu's head was ringing, so he didn't dare turn around. Donphan nuzzled Quilava happily, who didn't look comfortable at the contact. Her front paws were pressed against her trunk, as if she wanted to push Donphan away, though she didn't.

'Everyone alright?' Infernape asked, glancing between the three of them as he caught up.

'Yep...' Pikachu muttered, still slightly dizzy. 'Just fi–'

Then the net came flying down.

Pikachu merely stiffened as he felt the net wrapping around the four Pokemon, while his companions all let out cries of surprise. He supposed it had been sometime since they had been captured in such a manner, but after all of his travels with Ash, Pikachu was use to this now.

...Maybe he needed to look over his life a bit...

He felt the net lifting into the air, all four of them sagging towards the bottom of the netting as they rose. He could hear the sounds of the other Pokemon as they struggled, and Pikachu let out frustrated grunts as the rope twisted around his tail, digging his fur. He opened his eyes, trying to get a better look at their predicament.

He, luckily, was on top of the pile of Pokemon, his back resting on one of Donphan's legs. Infernape was plastered against the side of the net, one arm and a tail sticking through the netting. Pikachu tilted his head, not seeing any sign of Quilava.

'Qu-quilava?' He grunted. 'Quilava! Are you o-okay–?'

'Ow...' A small whimper was heard below them, the voice muffled. 'Wh-why m-me...'

'Quilava!' Pikachu cried, trying to spring to his feet, only to be restricted by the net's grip on his tail. 'Where are you?'

'Down... here...' Quilava whimpered, and Pikachu looked down at the Donphan he was on top of. The ground type had an apologetic look on her face, and that's when Pikachu realized that Quilava had ended up at the very bottom of the net– all of them piled on top of her.

'Oh my Arceus!' Pikachu cried, but there was little he could do to free Quilava. 'I'm sorry, move guys! Give her some room!'

'Can't...' Donphan muttered, shifting, which only resulted in a whimper from Quilava. Donphan quickly went still. Pikachu quickly looked over towards Infernape, who was studying the net, which was continuing to rise higher into the air. Infernape took in a deep breath, releasing a Flamethrower at the nets. The intense flames were blasted against the rope, the heat of the fire washing over them.

The fire died down, and the net looked untouched. Infernape blinked in surprise, clearly not use to his flames being stopped that easily.

'What it Dialga's name...' He whispered, studying the net closer. He ran a finger across the ropes. 'It's coated in something... Makes it fireproof, by the looks of it...'

Pikachu sighed, then called up to the flying contraption above them– which was lifting the net higher and higher. 'Come on Meowth!' Pikachu cried, knowing that this was the work of Team Rocket. 'Let us out– or else you're going be to facing everyone of Ash's Pokemon!'

Pikachu waited, expecting to hear some sarcastic comeback from the familiar feline– topped off in that accent of his. A frown crossed Pikachu's face when he didn't hear Meowth's voice, or the too-familiar ranting of their motto. This had to be Team Rocket though... He knew a trap like this could only come from their favorite stalkers!

"Not too bad of a haul!" A male human voice called down from above. While slightly familiar, it wasn't the voice of James like Pikachu expected. Pikachu craned his neck up, catching view of a teal-haired man. "I know that trainer told us that the Charizard that nearly attacked him flew out this way... But hey! This lab will have a better haul any day."

Pikachu paled, hoping they weren't talking about their Charizard. He wouldn't fly off and bother trainers– right?

The flying contraption was a strange-looking machine, though not as outrageous as the robots his Team Rocket trio often came up with. In fact, Pikachu barely blinked at the brightly colored device, nor the bright red "R" plastered on the side. The net was draped under the machine, which was taking them higher and higher into the air. He charged up a Thunderbolt, releasing it up towards the machine.

" _Chu!"_

'Agh!' Infernape and Quilava cried, the netting carrying the electric current towards his teammates. Pikachu cut off the Thunderbolt right away, growling in annoyance.

"Hmm... a Donphan, looks strong enough..." A female mused, and Pikachu looked up once more. It blonde-haired woman, with bright purple eyes. Pikachu could care less, except for one thing– this woman was not Jessie. "And that Infernape definitely is a prize!"

"Fer!" Infernape snarled, the fire on his head crackling.

It took Pikachu a moment to recognize the duo. His original guess had not been wrong– these two were members of Team Rocket. But it wasn't _his_ Team Rocket, which made Pikachu's anger grow. Pikachu thrashed, his tail still entangled in the net.

'Cassidy and Clutch!' He growled, recognizing the two members he hadn't since... Sinnoh? Had it really been that long? He glared up at Cassidy and Butch. 'What are you doing here?!'

"Fiesty little thing," Cassidy muttered, not understanding any of his words. "Just a Pikachu though... I suppose it will be worth something as a Raichu..." Pikachu stiffened up. "Anything else down there? I'd like something a bit more valuable..."

"Chu-pika..." Pikachu growled protectively, and he felt the net shifting slightly, and Quilava cried out. The mouse tensed– him being captured was one thing– but his teammates... that was another! Especially when it wasn't Jessie and James gloating over their capture. 'You put us down right now...' Pikachu snarled angrily.

"A Quilava! Now that's as rare as the Infernape!" Cassidy said happily, glancing at Butch. "I've think we've learned our lessons before– Less is definitely more! Let's get out of here before we run into any trouble."

The net jerked as the flying machine started to rise once more. Pikachu turned as much as he could, watching as the ground became smaller and smaller. Soon it would be too far of a fall to jump from– if they could even get out of this net. Pikachu kept looking around, trying to gauge what to do next. They were flying towards the hills, meaning the ground would be a bit closer...

'Infernape!' Pikachu snapped, and the fire type looked towards him. 'See if your Mach Punch can do anything to this net! Quilava, an Aerial Ace might be able to help, and Donphan... I don't want to risk a Hyper Beam with all of us this close, and a Rollout would hit us all... Hmm... see if you can saw through with your tusks.'

'Okay big bro!' Donphan cried, pressing her ivory tusks against the net. Infernape's fists became lit with a Mach Punch. Pikachu couldn't see Quilava, but he could hear her trying to move from under Donphan. It was quite clear that she couldn't pull off an Aerial Ace from where she was at. Pikachu was in the same situation– with his Iron Tail useless with his tail tangled.

'Try Flamethrower instead,' Pikachu told Quilava. 'Not to break free– this is fireproof– but we might be able to get some attention.' He gulped. 'If we can break free at the hills then we can jump out, no problem.'

Pikachu twisted his body, then wrapped his jaws around the net, starting to chew. His teeth weren't built to gnaw through things, but it was the best he could do at the moment. It only took several bites for his jaw to start hurting, but he kept at it. Cassidy and Butch snorted as they watched the Pokemon try to escape, but Pikachu could see the ropes starting to fray from where Donphan was working.

'I snapped one!' Donphan cried happily, though the opening wasn't bit enough for them to get through.

'Good job,' Pikachu told Donphan, who beamed. 'Infernape, start working around there as well. I would if I could... but I'm a bit tied up.' He glanced over his tail, which was looped and tangled through several of the ropes making up the net. Pikachu had tried to free himself, but with the weight on the net had made the ropes become taut– and impossible to shift. The electric type felt helpless as he watched Infernape turn to help Donphan. She was _his_ little sister, _he_ should be the one helping her.

'Does... no one... notice... Team Rocket...?' Quilava asked quietly, struggling to fire another flare of a Flamethrower. 'Big "R's" don't... mean... rejoice...! _Ouch!_ '

'Sorry Quilava...' Donphan muttered.

Pikachu watched as they drifted closer towards the hills, hating as they flew even higher. This was their only chance to get down... But then again the hills were visible from the lab– maybe one of the humans would see them! He glanced up towards the non-Team Rocket... well, they _were_ Team Rocket, but– But calling them that didn't feel right. This wasn't _his_ Team Rocket! What made them think they had the right to take him?!

'A few more,' Infernape informed them as the snapping of a few more ropes could be heard.

'We'll have to be quick,' Pikachu said. 'They might change course once they see the lab. We'll jump once the hills are under us. Donphan, you go first– then go straight for help. Quilava, you're after her, then me and Infernape will go.'

'Okay!' Donphan cried, tearing at another rope. A Mach Punch followed up, slowly breaking through the netting. Pikachu gave a nod as it snapped, and Infernape pulled at the ropes– the hole would be big enough for all of them. He nervously glanced at Cassidy and Butch, who were currently obvious to their escape plan, focusing on driving their device. The first of the small hills were under them, and Donphan wormed her ways towards the hole, careful not to squash Quilava.

'Wait for the next hill.' Pikachu said as the top passed under them. 'It's higher up anyways.'

Donphan nodded, waiting for another hill to pass under them. She nervously glanced down, then looked towards Pikachu. 'J-just jump?' She whimpered.

'It's not too far of a fall,' Pikachu said in a reassuring tone. 'Besides, we're Pokemon! Our bodies can handle more than humans can. Just jump!'

Donphan gulped, looking down once more. She curled up into a ball, and rolled out through the hole. Pikachu slumped down farther into the net since he was no longer on top of Donphan, yelping as his tangled tail was pulled sharply. The aircraft jerked higher into the air with its heaviest member now gone.

'Ow...' Pikachu muttered, hanging upside down by his tail. His tail was still caught in the side of the net, making it so he didn't fall to the bottom. Unfortunately he was now dangling like a Zubat, blood rushing to his head. Quilava let out a sigh of relief, now able to breath once more. Pikachu's eyes widened as he noticed the non-Team Rocket glancing over the edge to see what had happened. 'Go Quilava! Jump now!'

The little fire type didn't need to be told twice. She scampered up towards the hole, paws struggling to keep hold of the side of the net. She glanced down, finding Donphan waving her trunk up at her. Quilava gulped, then jumped as well. Pikachu glanced at Infernape, who was nowhere near the hole.

"Butcher! You said this net was fireproof!" Cassidy cried.

"It is! See– it isn't burnt!" Butch cried back. "And it's Butch– _not_ Butcher!"

'Infernape, go!' Pikachu snapped, but the monkey was making his way towards the hanging Pikachu. Infernape smiled, touching his tail.

'You _did_ get yourself tied up,' He tugged at the tangled ropes, trying to pull Pikachu free. 'Let's see...'

The flying machine started to rise higher.

'Just go before it's too high to jump!' Pikachu growled, wincing as his tail was tugged at. It was clear that he would not be getting out soon. 'I'm fine.'

'I'm not leaving you behind,' Infernape said, his fingers slipping as he tried to free Pikachu.

'Oh, for Mew's sake I'm fine! It's just a bunch of incompetent Rocket members!' Pikachu snapped. 'Donphan and Quilava need you more, just jump!'

"Do we have another net, Bill?" Cassidy's voice could be heard from above.

'See! Soon both of us won't be able to get out– Go now!' Pikachu growled. Infernape glanced over him, hesitating, then he chuckled.

'Alright then– Me, Ash, and everyone else will be right behind you,' Infernape said, heading towards the hole. 'Don't blast them off without us.'

Pikachu grinned. 'No promises.'

Infernape jumped out of the net, and Pikachu glanced down, watching him fall. His head was pounding from being upside down, but he let out a sigh of relief as Infernape landed safely. He had been a bit worried, since they were still rising higher into the air. Pikachu was left alone, dangling in the net. The base of his tail was starting to hurt from being pulled on, but he ignored it. Everyone else was out safely– that was all that mattered.

A Flamethrower was fired from below him– Infernape or Quilava trying to reach Team Rocket. It was too late however, the flying machine too high to be attacked unless someone had wings. Pikachu wished that Charizard was here– knowing just how destructive the lizard could be– but there was no flying types in sight. The other Pokemon were calling out to him, but his head starting to throb from being upside down, and it was hard to make out just what they were saying.

"Pika!" Pikachu let out a startled call as the net was suddenly jerked up, being dragged up towards the flying machine. His whole head was ringing as he was suddenly placed upright, the net still weighing him down. He blinked away the blackness dancing in his vision, realizing that he was now in the machine as he saw Cassidy and Butch glaring down at him. He growled, releasing a Thunderbolt, but the net that was still over him, so absorbed the electric charge. Snarling in frustration, Pikachu tried to break free once more.

"Little pest..." Cassidy growled. Now on a solid surface, the net wasn't pulling on him so much. The ropes around his tail had slackened slightly, and Pikachu quickly seized the the opportunity. Slipping the loosened net off of his tail, he struggled under it, trying to find the opening that everyone else had gotten through. He ignored the sounds of the humans, simply looking for the shredded ropes. "Chu!"

At last he found the frayed ends of the cut ropes, and the mouse slipped through. Free at last, he turned, ready to give Team Rocket his strongest Thunderbolt– when something was slammed over him.

The plastic covering was clear, allowing him to see still everything around him. Wires ran down the side of the container, and Pikachu slammed into the covering. The cover didn't budge, so he let out a Thunderbolt. The wires absorbed the attack, redirecting the electricity and leaving Team Rocket unharmed. Butch leaned down, picking up the plastic prison, grinning down at Pikachu. He growled, tail turning to metal as he prepared an Iron Tail. Butch seemed unworried as Pikachu tried to swing the limb around, and break free once and for all.

"A little cramped?" Butch asked with a sneer as Pikachu found himself barely able to shift in the small container. Iron Tail made his tail very heavy– meaning he needed room to swing it around to built up any momentum to use the attack. In such close quarters Pikachu couldn't pull it off– meaning he had no way out of this container.

As much as he hated to admit it– he was trapped.

* * *

"Pi... ka... _chu!"_

The small container lit up as Pikachu fired what felt like the hundredth Thunderbolt, the wires in the machine rendering the attack useless.

"Give it up, will you now?" Cassidy snarled in annoyance.

Pikachu glared at the blonde, and his cheeks started to spark once more. "Pika... _chu!"_

"Your Thunderbolts are doing nothing!" Cassidy snarled at the mouse, her voice slightly muffled by the glass. "And that voice of yours is getting on my nerves!"

Pikachu paused, considering her words. It was his voice that was getting annoying? Not his repeated attacks? Well, that was nice to know! Firing so many Thunderbolts was taking it out of him... Smirking up at the girl, he took in a deep breath– and started singing.

"Pi-kachu pi-kachu pi-ka-chu!" He sang. "Pika-pika pi-kachu pi-ka-chu! Pika-pika-pika-pika! Pika-pika-pika-pika!"

"Stop that..." Cassidy snarled at him, the wind from being so high up ruffling her hair. Pikachu grinned, leaning closer to one of the small air holes in the container so she could hear him better.

"Pika-pika! pika-pika" He sang, a bit louder this time. "Pika! Pika! _Pi-ka~!"_

"Bob! Make this stupid thing shut up!" Cassidy cried.

'Everyone let's go together!' Pikachu sang, a grin on his face. He wasn't sure how long he had been stuck with Cassidy and Butch, but he was glad he had a way to get to them. 'Let's sing together!'

"We need to focus on finding more Pokemon!" Butch cried. "We lost the most valuable of our Pokemon and we can't risk going back to that lab– they'll be on guard on. But we also just can't bring this one rat to the Boss!"

'Heart-pounding!' Pikachu cried dramatically, singing even louder. 'Exciting! Let's go on an adventure! Everyone let's go forward! You'll be alright–!'

"It will be worth something once we evolve it! Now help me get to shut up!" Cassidy snapped, but to her surprise, Pikachu suddenly fell silent.

Both humans paused, glancing at the mouse. The little electric rodent had gone still at Cassidy's words, every limb stiff. He stared up at the humans, his coppery eyes wide. They blinked, confused at the sudden silence. Cassidy approached the plastic container, tapping on it with her knuckles. Pikachu merely flinched, scampering back as much as he could, and she looked towards Butch.

"Maybe it lost it's voice?" He suggested, shrugging.

Cassidy glared at Pikachu. "Whatever– at least it shut up, and it's alive."

They turned their attention away from Pikachu once more, talking among themselves, and the mouse remained silent. Evolution... they had mentioned it earlier– but that had been when he was convinced that they would all get out just fine. The thought hadn't even bothered him... but now he realized that he was trapped with no way out... All it would take was one Thunder Stone pressed against him for long enough– and he'd evolve.

The small mouse flinched at the thought, looking up at the humans once more. There was no Thunder Stone in sight... He was fine for now, he didn't need to overreact... he just needed to find a way out of here...

It wasn't that he hated Raichus– outside of his determination to defeat them, he actually loved interacting with his fellow Chus. Rather, it was the idea of evolution itself that set Pikachu on edge. His tail twitched as the memories rose in his mind, and right away he tried to bury them. Pikachu forced memories of Ash to the surface instead– the places they had been, the battles they've won, and the friends they had made. Anything to keep the rest at bay, something to distract him.

Pikachu wished he could pace, but his prison couldn't even offer that small luxury. Rather the mouse slouched against the wall– not even able to curl up– and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do but wait for an opportunity to escape to show itself, so he might as well attempt to sleep away the awful memories before they overtook him.

* * *

Pikachu was jostled awake, sliding forward and hitting his face on the plastic wall as his prison was lifted into the air. Pikachu groaned, sitting up in confusion. It took the captured Pokemon a few seconds to remember where he was and what had happened, though a scowl covered his face as he did. He sat up with a huff, glancing around.

Cassidy was carrying the container he was in, making no effort to be gentle. Butch was walking beside her, their flying machine nowhere in sight. The sun was in the west, perhaps an hour or two away from setting. Pikachu flicked his ears up– it seemed to still the same day as when he had been taken. His eyes flickered about, not quite sure of where they were at. While outside, they seemed to be heading down a well-traveled road, yet Pikachu saw no signs of any other humans near by.

'Hey,' Pikachu grunted, and Cassidy glanced down at him. When she didn't reply he let out a low growl. 'Hey, you! Ugly face!'

"Shut up will you?" She snarled in annoyance. "Or else I'll give Raticate a taste of you!"

Pikachu grinned, a battle he'd be more than willing to do. He knew he could take her Raticate with ease, he could probably take on several of their Pokemon at once! Not to boast or anything, but Pikachu knew he was a powerful Pokemon. Cassidy and Butch seemed to be unaware that he was Ash's Pokemon, if they even remembered Ash, of course. He wondered if Cassidy would be true to her word if he antagonized her further. The electric type opened his mouth, ready to start singing again, but a new voice drowned out his own.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A female voice spat, and his captors stiffened up. A sneer spread across Cassidy's face, while Pikachu blinked once, quickly turning his head towards who had spoken.

"You three," Butch growled. "You think the Boss would have gotten rid of you clowns by now."

"Pipi-kachu!" Pikachu cried happily, plastering himself up against the wall. Never had he thought that he'd be happy to see these three, but he had just proved himself wrong.

Jessie and James were glaring at Cassidy and Butch, malice in both groups' eyes. Pikachu could almost see sparks flying between the two. He banged his paws on the plastic container, trying to get their attention, but it seemed their hatred for Cassidy and Butch kept their focus.

"For your information, we just got a personal mission from the Boss himself!" Jessie cried, whipping her long magenta hair about. "Outside of Kanto as well! It's been awhile since you're given such a mission, hasn't it, Cassidy?"

James placed a hand on his chest. "Not to mention all we've done for the Boss in Kalos as well! Heard any good word from the Boss as of late, Biff?"

'Meowth!' Pikachu cried to the small Pokemon by Team Rocket's side, who had his claws out, ready for a fight. The normal type paused as he heard his name, finally taking notice of the container in Cassidy's hands. His eyes widened as they met Pikachu's coppery ones, blinking rapidly.

"It's Butch, not Biff!" Butch cried in frustration. "Now why don't you move, we need to get a Thunder Stone from the Rocket Storage, and you're not going to get in our way!" His hand drifted towards a Pokeball on his belt.

"Pikachu?!" Meowth cried in shock. "Is that you?!"

"Meowth, what are you–" She paused, taking notice of Pikachu as well, who was still banging on his prison.

"...Is that our Pikachu?" James asked quietly, gazing at Pikachu.

" _Your_ Pikachu?" Cassidy scoffed. "I doubt it– we snagged this one from Oak's lab. We just need to plop a Thunder Stone on this little rat, then we can hand it off to the Boss. Now get out of our way."

Pikachu flinched at the mention of the Thunder Stone.

"What are you doin' with them?!" Meowth cried at Pikachu. "The only Rockets allowed to take you are _us!"_

Pikachu gave his enemy a small smile. 'Yeah, apparently they didn't get the memo.' He scratched the back of his head. 'I thought I wouldn't be saying this... but a little help would be nice. I'm pretty sure that you owe me, I've saved your hide plenty of times.' He gulped. 'Th-they're going to make me evolve...'

"Why you..." Meowth's claws gleamed, and he glared up at Cassidy and Butch. "No one makes the Piks' evolve, hear me?! That's _our_ Pikachu to steal, you give him back right now!"

"Ha! And what makes you think that we'd– Agh!" Cassidy let out a cry as Meowth leapt up, slashing at her face with his Fury Swipes. She dropped Pikachu's prison, making him grunt as he hit the ground. The Rocket member covered up her face. "M-my face!"

"I don't see a difference," Jessie chuckled, and Cassidy glared at her.

"Why y-you! Go Raticate! Hyper Fang!" She threw a Pokeball up into the air. Pikachu raised his head up, still trapped within the electric-proof container.

A look of worry passed over his Team Rocket's face. The Raticate materialized in front of them, its teeth glowing, at it charged at Team Rocket. Meowth looked towards Pikachu, then back at his team. A flash of light appeared in front of them, Wobbuffet releasing himself without orders.

The Raticate sank its fangs into Wobbuffet, who began to use Counter. Meowth darted forward, scooping up Pikachu's prison, and he raced back towards his teammates. Pikachu hated feeling like a ball as he was scooped and tossed about, but he kept his mouth shut.

The Raticate was blasted back from the Counter, landing at Cassidy's feet, defeated. She growled, one hand still covering her face as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Mightyena, stop that stupid Meowth!" Butch cried, releasing the dark type.

'You're the stupid one!' Pikachu shouted as the canine bore down on them. Oh, badly he wanted to break free and give it a Thunderbolt. Meowth gulped, looking towards Jessie and James.

"Catch!" He cried, throwing Pikachu towards them. Pikachu silently cursed at him as he was flung through the air, banging against the plastic walls as he was tossed. James stumbled forward, roughly catching Pikachu. He groaned as he was slammed against the walls once more. He saw a few seconds of James' purple hair before the container was straightened in his arms, giving Pikachu a view of Meowth battling the Mightyena.

'That's it?' The Mightyena snarled in annoyance as a Fury Swipes was slashed across his face. 'A challenge would be nice!'

"Oh, shut up!" Meowth snarled back, darting away from his snapping fangs. Pikachu's ears twitched, hearing the hint of fear in Meowth's voice. He glanced up at Jessie and James, who were watching the battle nervously. Weren't they going to help Meowth?

"Come on, send out your Pokemon!" Butch taunted. "We know that Meowth does next to nothing! And that Wobbuffet can't even attack on it's own!"

Pikachu could see a bead of sweat sliding down James' neck, and Pikachu glanced down, noticing that there were no Pokeballs on his belt. Pikachu blinked, confused– where were their Pokemon?

"Well Jess, any ideas?" James asked in a hushed voice.

"Come on Meowth, don't you know anything stronger?!" Jessie cried in distress. The Meowth was doing everything in his power to avoid the powerful attacks from the Mightyena, unable to retaliate. He shot a panicked look towards them, and James reached into his pocket.

"Meowth, time for plan 36-C!" James cried, raising a small object in his hand. Pikachu craned his neck up, trying to catch slight of it. Meowth gave a nod, turning on his heel and racing towards them. James tossed the object towards the non-Team Rocket's, all of them tensing as it hit the ground.

Pikachu watched as the object exploded– releasing a wave of black smoke billowing up from the sphere. The smoke bomb quickly engulfed the area, blinding Cassidy and Butch. Pikachu felt James turning, running in the opposite direction with his teammates next to him. Pikachu simply closed his eyes, hoping the smoke didn't reach them. Luckily his air remained clean, and after a minute a running he dared to open his eyes.

He only caught a glimpse of a familiar Meowth-shaped balloon, before Team Rocket jumped into it, and Pikachu was dropped into the bottom of the basket. The balloon started taking off, and he saw Team Rocket leaning over the edge of the basket, sticking their tongues out at Cassidy and Butch.

"Bye bye losers!" They called down as they flew up. Pikachu rolled his eyes, shifting. The container had fallen onto its side, for Pikachu was forced to stay on all fours. "Good luck with your next catch Cassidy and Butch– _not!"_

"It's not Biff, it's Butch–!" Butch coughed up at them. "W-wait a sec–"

"Nice work team!" James cried, high fiving Meowth, and pulling Jessie into a hug. "Humiliating those two and we don't even have a Pokemon on us!"

"Hey!" Meowth cried, glaring up at them. Jessie waved a hand dismissively.

"Honestly Meowth, you act more human than anything. That battle sure proved that you've lost touch with your Pokemon side–"

"Wob-ba-fet!" Wobbuffet cried, appearing behind Jessie. She sighed, holding up his Pokeball.

"Yeah yeah, you did fine with the Raticate and such." She muttered, returning him. Pikachu catch a glimpse of the psychic type beaming before he was sucked away into the sphere.

'Um... hi?' Pikachu said quietly. All three Rockets paused, looking down at him, as if they had just remembered he was there.

Meowth trotted up to him, setting the container up right, staring at Pikachu. The mouse groaned, shifting up onto his two legs. He blinked, uncertainly looking over the trio. Pikachu had to admit that he was relieved to be free of Cassidy and Butch, though he wasn't quite sure of what to make of his situation now. But at least he knew that his Team Rocket wouldn't try to evolve him– they had gone out of their way to prevent that before.

"Now what in Mew's name do you think you were doin' with those goons?!" Meowth cried down at him.

Pikachu crossed his paws. 'I sort of had no choice– like when you take me!'

"Why did the twerp let you even come this far!? Don't you guys ever read the script– you're suppose to saved before anyone takes you here!" Meowth declared, and he looked up towards Jessie and James. "Did'ja hear what they're going to do with him? Evolve Pikachu! Not on my watch!"

'Hey! Ash wasn't with me when this happened! Don't blame him!' Pikachu cried.

Jessie crossed her arms. "Him? A Raichu? No thank you– it just wouldn't feel the same."

James started down at him. "So... What do we do now?"

Pikachu shifted– he was in his Team Rocket's hands, contained, far away from any allies, and probably only steps from Team Rocket's headquarters.

"We take him back to Pallet of course!" Meowth cried, and all of them stared at him– including Pikachu.

"Um– what?" Jessie asked, blinking.

'I'm not really in the mood for jokes.' Pikachu growled, sparking his cheeks. He enjoyed the way his Team Rocket scurried back at this action. 'I've kind of had a long day.'

"I ain't joking!" Meowth growled. "Do you think we'd take you to the Boss after those ones were to steal you? I ain't takin' credit for anything those guys did! We'll steal you fair and square on our own clock."

"True," Jessie mused. "I don't want to touch anything they've done."

James nodded. "Besides, we have our mission from the Boss– I don't think he'd be to happy if we waltz back in there so soon."

Pikachu stared at the three of them in shock. 'You're going to take me back? Really?'

The two humans glanced at Meowth for a translation.

"Yes, we'll take you back to your Twerp." Meowth said. "But this don't change anything– got that?"

Pikachu watched them with a critical eye. While not his friends, he knew these three very well. It didn't seem like they were lying, and he didn't see a reason for them to– not when he was already in their hands. Pikachu glared at them, but their expressions didn't change. Satisfied, Pikachu nodded, smiling at Team Rocket.

'Alright then,' Pikachu said, sitting down and leaning up against the wall of the container. 'I'll trust you.'

"There's some words I never thought I'd hear from you..." Meowth muttered, but he turned away. He waved a paw at the two humans. "Come on, let's get this balloon to Pallet, step on it!"

Pikachu watched in a mixed fascination, no fear or annoyance for once as he sat in Rocket's balloon. They angled the balloon in the wind, heading for what Pikachu hoped to be Pallet Town. The three of them worked in silence, only glancing at each other to understand what needed to be done. He had always seen the three bickering that it was strange to see them be as in sync with each other as much as he and Ash were.

Once the balloon was steadily flying they all settled down, Jessie and James talking to each other. Meowth sat down next to where Pikachu sat trapped. The mouse scanned the cat Pokemon, tail twitching at having him so close. He had worked with Meowth a few times before, but that didn't excuse the many times they had hurt him and Ash.

"That's one thing I can understand about you." Meowth said, breaking the silence between them. He glanced at Pikachu. "You don't want to be a Raichu just as much as I don't want to be a Persian."

Pikachu shifted. 'Um... I don't have anything against Raichus...' He pondered on the thought. 'It wouldn't be the worse thing, being a Raichu...' He shivered as the words passed from his lips.

Meowth looked surprised. "Then why are you so adamant about not evolving? Don't want to outgrow the Twerp's shoulder?"

'That's part of it,' Pikachu replied honestly, a faint grin on his face, though it quickly faded. 'I... I don't ever want to feel the sensation of evolving again...'

"Again?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. 'I was a Pichu once, you know?'

Meowth blink. "Oh... I guess so..." He frowned. "I just never seen much of them Pichus in the wild. Always groups of you Pikachus, though none as strong as you. No other Chu will interest Rocket– don't think you're getting off the hook!"

'Pichu evolve by happiness. In a nest full of other Pichu, and a whole colony around you I suppose it doesn't take long to evolve like that in the wild.' Pikachu replied after a moment of thought. It was strange to just be chatting with Meowth, but after what had happened today it was a nice break.

"Happiness, huh?" Meowth muttered. "If that's how you evolved the first time around then why wouldn't you want it to happen again?"

Pikachu's gazed darkened. 'That's none of your business.'

Unfortunately this only provoked Meowth's curiosity. The cat Pokemon slid closer to the plastic wall, watching Pikachu. "Now you hafta tell me!"

'Ask again and I'll Thunderbolt you.' Pikachu growled, and Meowth flinched at the threat.

"Hmm... Well, too bad for you, I don't think that'll work. You see, me and those two designed this particular trap! Showed the design to the Boss– it's meant to contain electric types. Looks like Cassidy and Hutch got ahold of the design... You're not Thunderboltin' anyone in there!" Meowth said with a grin. "Now tell me, what happened the first time you evolved?"

'I haven't told anyone,' Pikachu said. 'Not Ash. Not my teammates, not even my little sis. What makes you think I'd tell you?'

"Little sis?"

'Donphan,' Pikachu replied.

"Hmm... Well, if you don't want to tell your friends, then why not tell your enemy?" Meowth said, crossing his paws. "Me and Chimmy have talked several times."

'Chimmy?'

"Infernape," Meowth explained, shifting. "He's had a rough life, I'm sure he'd understand anything that's happened to you. You know... it's best not to keep things in, you know?"

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, more out of instinct than intention to attack. It was nice to see the way Meowth flinched back– before scooting even closer to the plastic wall between them. Pikachu wondered if he could somehow manage to get a Thunderbolt through the small air holes, but he doubted it. Besides, that might lessen his chances of being taken back to Ash. He'd just have to sit here with Meowth begging for the story.

Perhaps if he just gave him _something_ he'd drop the subject...

'Ash wasn't my first trainer,' Pikachu whispered.

" _Wha?!"_ Meowth cried, sitting straight up in surprise. Jessie and James looked towards them. Pikachu shot the darkest glare he could at Meowth– this conversation was _not_ to be translated. Meowth gulped, knowing that this wasn't something he should cross Pikachu on. "N-nothing..." He told his friends. "C-carry on."

It was a full minute before the two humans were back into deep conversation. Pikachu watched them, head tilted. After all the time he had seen these two together, he was sure that they'd become more than just friends, but so far nothing had happened between them– that they knew of.

"And..." Meowth prompted, and Pikachu glanced back at him.

'...And that's it. End of story. Stupid trainer is of the past, none of my concern.'

"You can't end there!" Meowth hissed. "What happened? What does that have to do with you evolving? Why are you with the Twerp now?"

Pikachu sighed, paw pressed against his head. He had gotten himself into this mess...

'I don't remember too much, to be honest, alright? I try to block it out most of the time. As far as I'm concerned, Ash is the only person I've ever "belonged" to. He is the only real trainer I've ever had. But... but as a Pichu, I was in the hands of another human...' Pikachu flinched.

"That bad?" Meowth asked quietly.

'...I don't know how he got me. Maybe I was a gift or if I was captured... maybe he had me as an egg. I don't remember. I don't even remember his name...' Pikachu shifted. 'But I was in his hands, and that was more than enough harm. He wasn't too bad at first... or maybe that's what I told myself. I was a young Chu after all, with no memories of parents. He trained, though there was no heart in it, and I guess it wasn't harsh either. Things turned worse... once he realized what I needed to have to evolve into Pikachu.'

"Happiness? How is that worse?" Meowth asked.

Pikachu glared at him. 'Imagine: you're a young Pokemon, and the closest thing to a parent you have is someone that doesn't care a bit about you. You just live, you just battle, and then you live. No happiness, no caring, no love. Then one day the person suddenly changes– they start to be nicer, to care. They say "Good job" after a battle, a pat on the head as you eat.'

"I guess–" Meowth began, but Pikachu cut him off.

'They don't stuff you in a horrid Pokeball every night, and instead let you sleep by their side!' Pikachu's voice was growing more and more bitter. 'At last you think they care, that you'll have the bond you see everyone else has! You think your life will finally go well, you get so happy and you evolve and then–!' Pikachu felt a lump in his throat. 'Th-then–!'

"...Pikachu...?"

' _And then you learn that it was all a freaking lie!'_ Pikachu screamed, his voice echoing through his plastic prison. 'That they wouldn't even care if you died– that you're nothing but a tool for them! You've evolved– they got what they wanted– and now they aren't afraid to show that they don't care!'

"Pikachu–!" Meowth was cut off once more.

'Now they don't need to spend a moment with you– but instead you're locked away in a Pokeball every moment you get!' Tears stung Pikachu's eyes. 'Now they aren't afraid to show you their displeasure, to hate you, to "correct" you when you mess up in battle! To hur–'

Pikachu's mouth had gone dry, and he found himself unable to say another word. Tears ran down the electric type's face, the memories rising to his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat. Meowth said nothing, staring at him with wide eyes. Finally Pikachu found his voice once more, but he kept his eyes shut.

'The Pokeball... All day you're in that Pokeball...' Pikachu whispered, covering his face. 'Trapped... Locked up... the Pokeball... If you're out, it's only to battle... if you lose the battle he'd- he'd hur-' Pikachu shook, skipping over his words. 'Then a-after it w-was the P-pokeball a-again...'

"...Pikachu..." Meowth said, voice soft this time.

'Then one day you're let out of your Pokeball, and it's not him,' Pikachu's voice had become steady once more. 'It's an old man telling you that you're safe now...' Pikachu wrapped his arms around his tail. 'He tells you that everything will be alright, but you don't care... You don't trust... And it's back into the Pokeball. Locked up... Locked away... I was always locked away again...'

"...That was Oak?" Meowth asked quietly.

'Yeah... Professor Oak... He took care of me– though I didn't trust him at the time,' Pikachu's eyes were still shut.

'Did he know–?'

Pikachu dove back into his tale. 'Then you're suddenly given to another kid, and they go on and on about friends and such, but you don't believe them. Why should I believe him?' Pikachu tightened his grip on his tail. 'It isn't until you're laying in the mud, death on your doorstep and with them begging you to save yourself that you realize that they do care. That this stranger is willing to give you more than the one who should have raised you ever did. So you go with them, and pretend that the past never happened.'

Pikachu didn't say another word, ending off just as abruptly as he had started the story– simply sitting there, eyes closed. One coppery eye popped open when he earn something rattling. Meowth was standing over the plastic container, a claw in the lock. After a moment Pikachu heard something click, and the lid was pried off. Meowth tossed it to the side, not looking at Pikachu.

"We'll probably be in Pallet in about ten minutes," He muttered, heading over towards Jessie and James. Pikachu stood there for a moment, but the normal type didn't glance back, simply settled up against James' side. It seemed he had no intention of speaking of what he had been told.

Pikachu climbed out of the container, free at last. He stretched his aching muscles, eyes glued to the floor of the basket.

* * *

"Pallet Town, ho!" James cried, pointing off in the distance. Pikachu's ears flicked up in excitement– he had been curled up in the corner of the basket since he had spoken to Meowth. The electric type excitedly bolted forward, leaping up onto the rim of the hot air balloon, looking out. Sure enough, he could see Pallet Town gleaming in the setting sun– Oak's lab on top of its hill.

'Yes!' Pikachu cried excitedly– he had been far away from Ash for far too long now. The balloon began to descend, heading straight for Oak's lab. Pikachu couldn't keep himself still, bolting back and forth between the edges of the basket. Team Rocket watched him in amusement, and Pikachu kept leaping back onto the rim to see how close they were.

"Just a bit longer Piks, then you'll be back with your precious Twerp." Jessie muttered, lazily laying her head into her hand, elbow propping her up.

The balloon soared over the lab, the clearing behind the laboratory spread out below them. Pikachu's paws pranced beneath him, body ready to jump out right now to get back to his team. His eyes quickly locked onto the small group resting in the clearing. He could see a boy with a red cap surrounded a bunch of Pokemon. Pikachu smiled– it was the one he wanted to see most.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out, and the boy in the clearing froze. " _Pikapi!"_

Ash turned, looking around as he heard Pikachu's calls. Bulbasaur tapped him with a vine, pointing up at Team Rocket's balloon. Ash looked up, eyes lighting up when he saw Pikachu– it was clear he had been searching for him. His gaze quickly darkened once he took notice of Team Rocket however.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried, and all of the Pokemon with him lowered themselves into a charging position. "Give me back Pikachu!"

"Well–" James began.

"Charizard– Wing Attack!" Ash barked, not giving them a moment to explain. Charizard opened up his wings, racing into the air. Team Rocket's eyes widened, and Pikachu quickly held up his paws.

' _Wait!'_ Pikachu cried to the fire type. 'Don't attack! They didn't take me this time!'

Charizard paused mid flight, wings flapping wildly to keep him in the air through his surprise. The lizard looked at him like he had been brainwashed, and the rest of the team started to mutter to themselves. Ash looked around, confused at what was happening.

Pikachu turned to face Team Rocket, sighing. '...Don't expect me to say this again... But... Thank you. For bringing me back to Ash.'

Meowth crossed his paws. "You're welcome– and don't expect us to do this again. You run back to your Twerp and twerpy Pokemon– and we'll be back for you one day. No matter what."

Pikachu tilted his head. '...You mentioned you have a mission from your boss. Where will that take you three...?'

"That's not for you to know!" Meowth snapped. Jessie and James glanced between them, trying to follow the conversation they could only understand half of. "But it will be out of the region."

Pikachu glanced away. 'Ah... Well, me and Ash will be heading out ourselves soon... I don't know how long we'll be gone... I guess this will be the last time we see each other for a while.'

Meowth paused, as if just realizing this. "...That seems about right..." He glanced at Pikachu uncertainly. They had been here since the start of Ash's journey, it would be strange to be without his Team Rocket's presence. "We're still going to bring you to the Boss one day."

Pikachu smiled. 'Of course,' He hesitated for a moment. 'I guess this is goodbye– for now.'

"...Goodbye then..." Meowth muttered after a moment. "Go back to your Twerp– and if Cassidy and Biff give you any trouble give us a call."

"Bye Pikachu," James said, giving a small wave, nervously glancing at Charizard as he came closer. The lizard flew by, glaring at Team Rocket bitterly, looking ready to attack at any moment. "Don't keep your friends waiting..."

"We'll be fine without a blast off for a good bye." Jessie said in a dismissive tone. "Now leave before that happens."

'Shame, I wanted to do it one more time... but I suppose you were nice enough to rescue me...' Pikachu grinned. 'So I'll let it go just this once. Goodbye!'

And with that, Pikachu jumped out of the balloon.

Charizard swooped down, scooping him up from his fall. He gave one last glance at Team Rocket as he cradled Pikachu into his arms. Charizard growled in Pikachu's ear. 'Had Scamp worried sick, Sparks.'

Pikachu glanced over Charizard's shoulder, watching as Team Rocket turned their balloon around. He had told someone... after all this time, he had finally told someone what had happened.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, and Pikachu looked down as Charizard came in for a landing. Pikachu leapt out of his arms as soon as Charizard was on the ground– racing towards the one he cared about the most.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, throwing himself into Ash's arms. His trainer held him close, and Pikachu nuzzled his cheek. Ash's Pokemon let out a loud cheer as they embraced, Pikachu pressing up against Ash as much as he could. This was where he belonged– this was where he was meant to be– safe in Ash's arms. By his side no matter what– this is what Pikachu loved.

As he settled himself onto Ash's shoulder, flushing as everyone asked him what he was doing with Team Rocket, Pikachu closed his eyes. He had always thought the memories would come rushing back if he thought of them, that'd they'd seem as real as the day they happened if he spoke of them. But as he sat there with Ash, with his friends, with his _family,_ Pikachu slowly realized that wasn't the case.

The emotions were still there, the hurt was still there, that was something that would never leave– but what had happened then couldn't conquer now. _This_ was his life, _this_ was what was happening– and he knew that nothing could take that from him.

As long as he was with Ash, everything would be okay.

And Pikachu wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I really like the Team Rocket trio.** **I always felt like that under different circumstances that they'd be able to be friends with Ash and co. But it I think it would take quite a lot to pry them from their Team Rocket life.**

 **I always thought that there was more than pride that kept Pikachu from evolving, and seeing that he's had some positive interactions with Raichus, I felt that it couldn't be them either that was kept him from evolution.**

 **Which is where I came up with the idea of Pikachu being afraid of evolution itself- that he had a bad experience with it in the past. But since Pichus evolve by happiness I had a hard time figuring out what would cause a bad experience with this. That's where I came up with the basics of his backstory, that it wasn't the feeling or outcome he hated, but rather the reminders of his first trainer. Of the lies that this nameless person, and what he did after. I felt this would not only explain the hatred of him evolving, but also his distrust of Ash in the first episode, and his hatred of Pokeballs.**

 **Pikachu tries to bury his past, his fears, and that includes distancing himself from anything that reminds him of it- evolution, Pokeballs, things likes that. Of course this is just my take on his character, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters. :)**


	12. A Berry Bad Nap - Snorlax

**While Snolax wasn't suggested last chapter, I have had several requests for him in the past, so I decided to have this chapter be about him. :)**

 **I'm going to be focusing on keeping these stories on the shorter side for now (which should mean more updates), while having the longer ones be every several chapters, to keep things more spread out.**

 **But for now, enjoy story twelve!**

* * *

 **Story 12 - A Berry Bad Nap - Snorlax**

Snorlax slowly raised the bush to his mouth, arm shaking as he bit into the plant. The small branches cracked as he chewed, the leaves sticking to the roof of his mouth as he attempted to swallow. The normal type let out a painful groan as the bush roughly slid down his throat, joining his many other "meals" in his stomach. He sat there for a moment, stomach begging him not to take another bite– which was quite a strange feeling for the Pokemon. This didn't stop the Snorlax however, and his trembling arm reached for a fallen branch, raising it to his mouth.

"Low!" Swellow called, swooping down and seizing the branch from his hand. Snorlax barely seemed to notice that his prize had been stolen, and stuffed his empty hand into his mouth. Swellow landed in front of him, dropping the stick as he stared up at the normal type– who was chewing on nothing. The Snorlax let out an exhausted yawn, every muscle in his body shaking with the need for rest.

His nose twitched, never having been awake at this point tiredness before. Usually the smallest of tasks could send the Snorlax into a deep sleep, but he simply couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Swellow looked up uncertainly at him as Snorlax reached for the branch once more, and this time the bird made no effort to stop him. The wood was pressed into Snorlax's mouth, jaw aching as he forced himself to chew. The bark scraped against his throat, but still he swallowed.

Snorlax's life was quite simple: eat, and then sleep; rinse, then repeat. There was little else that could break him from his habits, only waking up at the sound of his trainer's voice or when he was needed to battle. But his trainer currently wasn't in Kanto, and it had been ages since he had last been used in a battle. His time at the lab had been a calm bliss, eating and sleeping as needed. The Professor even learned his sleeping schedule, always making sure there was a meal waiting for him for when he awoke.

But a few days ago, Snorlax had suddenly woken up, breaking his schedule. Normally he'd just turn over and drift off once more– but he had been unable to fall asleep again. The exhausted Snorlax simply did what he always did when he woke up, and that was eating. So he had began to tear up the foliage of where he napped, believing that it wouldn't be long until sleep reclaimed him, and had simply began eating what he could.

So here they were, two days later, and he was still eating away. Not counting the tiny moments of sleep he had managed to fall into when he couldn't simply stay awake any longer, the Snorlax had gotten no sleep. There were bags under his eyes, his stomach bulging– even for a Snorlax. Some part of him simply didn't seem to realize he could stop eating, so on he went, every limb shaking as he continued to stuff himself.

'Come on Snorlax...' Staraptor said uncertainly, watching as he grabbed a handful of dirt. 'You need to stop, you're gonna to hurt yourself.'

Snorlax looked weakly towards them, blinking slowly. He was tired, so tired... these few spare hours of sleep had done nothing for him... he just needed to sleep.

The dirt was dry on his tongue, dimly reminding him of the food the Professor had last left out for him. How he wished he had that instead of the forest he was slowly devouring. His head slumped to the side, glancing at the section of forest he had torn up over these last few days. He blinked once more, pulling up a nearby tuft of grass. Eat until he fell asleep... that always worked...

Why wasn't it working now?

'I'll go get the Professor,' Swellow said quietly, opening his wings. Snorlax barely took noticed as the bird as he flew off– the two flying types had found of him an hour earlier as they sped over the forest, having discovered the barren section he had cleared away. They had been attempting to have him stop eating, well aware that this was too much– even for a Snorlax– but nothing stopped him.

Eat until he fell asleep... why wasn't it working...?

Staraptor gave him a pitiful look as he bit into a rock. Snorlax paused, wondering if he should just swallow it. With a yawn he let the stone fall to the ground, fumbling around for another handful of dirt.

* * *

"Say 'ahh'," Professor Oak muttered, standing on a stool so he was eye level to the Snorlax. The normal type blinked, his mind taking a moment to register the request. He hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing the Professor to shine a small light into his mouth. He shivered as he felt the Professor's hand on his tongue, examining the bear-like Pokemon's mouth.

"Well, Professor?" Tracey asked nervously, standing behind the Professor in case he lost his balance. Professor Oak sighed, pulling back, a worried look on his face. Snorlax smacked his lips, watching the Professor uncertainly. There was usually little that could hold Snorlax's attention, but the Professor was one of them. He was a good human, always doing his best to care for the many Pokemon here, and Snorlax had come to respect that. And of course, the food he always had for Snorlax was delicious.

But it was hard to focus with his aching stomach and the desire to sleep– a sleep that refused to come.

"...He's definitely overeaten– something I'd never thought to see in a Snorlax. Yes they have a large appetite, but they usually stop when full– and then sleep." The Professor climbed down from the stool, glancing around at the torn up forest around Snorlax. The lowest branches of the trees had been torn off, bark scraped off of the trunk. The grass had been pulled up, plants and roots gone from Snorlax's feast. It was quite a mess, one the Professor clearly didn't know what to make of. "This is definitely several days of work– we're glad this was brought to our attention this quickly."

Swellow held his head up proudly in the tree he was perched in– right above Snorlax. Staraptor sat next to him, the two waiting to see what would happen to their fellow Pokemon.

"Have we not been giving him enough to eat?" Tracey asked hesitantly.

Professor Oak shook his head. "No, food is not the issue, besides the amount he had consumed. Snorlax have been know to be able to sleep for days on end, and when they are awake it is never more for an hour at a time. For this mess to happen... it seems that Snorlax has been awake for sometime now," He carefully patted the normal type's side. "Look at his eyes, he hasn't been getting enough sleep. Something is clearly wrong– we should probably get him back to the lab to exam him further."

"...How are we going to do that?" Tracey asked weakly, staring up at Snorlax's monstrous size.

Professor Oak smiled, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a red sphere. "He's a Pokemon, remember?"

Snorlax blinked at his Pokeball, which Professor Oak was holding. It had been some time since he had been recalled to the sphere, but right now it sounded so relaxing. While not a true sleep, a Pokeball would be the closest thing to a proper nap.

Tracey scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah..."

Professor Oak held the Pokeball out towards Snorlax, recalling him in a burst of red light. Snorlax closed his eyes as he was drawn into the Pokeball– hoping it would be sometime before he was forced out into the light again.

* * *

'Oshawott– turn off the TV right now!' Bulbasaur cried in frustration, as the theme song for _Riolu-Man_ was blasted through the lab, jerking Snorlax out of his Sleep Powder-induced sleep.

'B-but it's a brand new episode!' The water type called back from farther in the lab. Snorlax yawned, raising a hand and rubbing his eyes. It was his third day in the lab, and his fifth day since he had been unable to sleep. The Professor had been keeping a close eye on him, having Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder on him when the lack of sleep was becoming painful for the Pokemon. Unfortunately the effects never lasted long, the Snorlax finding himself waking up after an hour– two if he were lucky.

Unfortunately luck was not on his side at the moment, Oshawott having pulled him out of his most recent attempt at a nap, which had only been about twenty minutes long. Snorlax glanced down, hands resting on his belly. The Professor had managed to keep him from binge eating everything in sight, and got him back on his regular meal schedule, but that still didn't change the fact that he just wanted to eat. That was what helped him sleep– and sleep was what he wanted most right now.

'They'll be a rerun on at some point– turn it off before I get Rotom to do it for me!' Bulbasaur shouted back. 'We have Pokemon in here that need the quiet!'

'You're not being all that quiet yourself!' Oshawott huffed. Snorlax didn't want to agree with the one that had awakened him, but the water type was right. Bulbasaur's yelling wasn't helping him in the slightest.

Bulbasaur sighed, looking up at Snorlax. 'Don't worry big guy, we'll find out what's wrong.'

Bulbasaur pattered him with a vine, and Snorlax sighed. He had hoped the Professor would just give him some medicine and everything would be better, but these last few days had just been miserable. Without at least twenty hours of sleep he was tired, twelve did him nothing, and he could never understand how humans got by with only eight. But right now eight hours would be a miracle... even three would be welcomed...

' _Agh!'_ Oshawott's cry filled the lab, making Snorlax jump slightly. Bulbasaur rolled his eyes as the water type came rushing room, his small arms flailing in the air. 'M-make it s-stop!' He wailed, throwing himself onto Bulbasaur.

The grass type used his vines to shove him off. 'I warned you about Rotom, you should know by now he'll get inside any electronics he can. You should have turned the TV off when I told you to.'

'Rotom turned on a thriller movie!' Oshawott cried, slumping onto the floor dramatically. Snorlax blinked, but Bulbasaur merely turned away from Oshawott. ' _Psycho Cut_ is too much for me! I can still see that Malamar in my mind... Why does the Professor even have such an old movie?!'

'Well, he is an older man, so it is unsurprising that he would enjoy films from his time,' A calm voice from above said, making Oshawott stiffen up. Noctowl had flown in through an open window, landing on the bookcase behind them without making a sound. Snorlax didn't even both to turn to face the shiny flying type, he just wanted to sleep.

The Professor had made him quite comfortable at the lab, blankets spread out in one corner making quite the comfy bed. Snorlax would sleep just about anywhere, but that didn't mean he didn't like being comfortable. Unfortunately the bedding wasn't enough to help him fall back to his wonderful realm of sleep, so instead he merely looked forward to his meals in hopes it would be enough to help him reclaim his old self.

But so far, it hadn't.

'Wh-when did you get here?!' Oshawott cried up at Noctowl, leaping to his feet.

'Bulbasaur requested that I use my Hypnosis to help Snorlax fall into a sleep. Sleep Powder should not been used for achieving deep rest, as it is only meant to cause a light sleep,' Noctowl said, her voice an eerily calm. 'Hypnosis uses psychic waves to lure the target into a trance, which can then be furthered into a deeper sleep if desired by the user, which would be me.'

Oshawott blinked in confusion, then glanced at Snorlax. 'Um... you mean the Professor hasn't fixed Snorlax yet?'

Snorlax looked down at Oshawott, who gave a hesitant wave as he was stared down by the much larger Pokemon.

'We have no idea what's causing this, Oshawott!' Bulbasaur cried in frustration. 'He's been like this for five days now! If this keeps up who knows what kind of shape he'll find himself in!'

Snorlax gave a worried rumble. Would he never feel the sweet bliss of pure sleep ever again?

'Don't worry, we'll figure this out,' Bulbasaur said in a reassuring tone, but Snorlax suspected it was forced. Bulbasaur turned back towards Oshawott. 'Why else do you think Snorlax would still be here if he wasn't better yet?'

'Um... Because the Professor wanted to make sure everything was alright...?' Oshawott paled slightly. 'Um... can't Snorlax just go to sleep with a Rest or something...? Shouldn't that just, um... you know, work?'

Noctowl ruffled her feathers. '"Rest" is a move that temporarily puts the user in a trance while they use their energy to heal. It is not a deep sleep that will suffice for the rest a living being needs to survive. One typically wakes up from Rest after several minutes, it is a tactic for battle, not for sleeping.'

Oshawott paled further, tapping his scalchop nervously. 'S-so Snorlax hasn't been getting _any_ sleep? Y-you guys haven't fixed it yet?'

'Like we said, we have yet to find the cause–' Bulbasaur began, but he paused as Oshawott began backing away. Bulbasaur frowned, suspicion in his tone. 'Is something wrong, Oshawott?'

'N-nope! Nothing's wrong! E-everything's just fine!' The little water type stuttered. 'I j-just remembered something– I gotta go– battles and girls and such–'

With that Oshawott turned, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Unfortunately he didn't get far, and with a single blink of Snorlax's tired eyes the Oshawott let out a small cry. Bulbasaur had grabbed him around the leg with a Vine Whip, dangling him in the air upside down. Oshawott struggled, grabbing his scalchop and forming a Razor Shell. He slashed the blade about, but was unable to hit Bulbasaur's vine to get himself free.

'Do you know what's going on with Snorlax?' Bulbasaur asked in a low tone, bringing Oshawott in close. He pointed the scalchop right at Bulbasaur, shaking nervously. ' _Oshawott.'_

'Um... say that one did know what was going on– he should have no fear of a grass type becoming angry when told, if this said Pokemon was... involved?' Oshawott asked meekly.

Bulbasaur's harsh gaze didn't change. 'He'd have a very simple choice– face an angry grass type and tell the truth– or face a very _enraged_ grass type if he doesn't spill the Pokebeans.'

Oshawott gulped. 'Say if he meant no harm?'

'Doesn't change the fact that harm has been done,' Bulbasaur growled, and he swung his vine around, which in turn swung Oshawott. 'But he doesn't have to tell the grass type what he knows– if the Pokemon wants he can be given to a Noctowl instead,' He held out Oshawott towards the flying type, making him yelp. 'Or perhaps he can hang out with a Professor's Rotom until he decides to explain what he knows.'

'I'll tell you!' Oshawott screamed, thrashing in Bulbasaur's grip. 'Just put me down, for Reshiram's sake!'

Bulbasaur regarded Oshawott for a moment, then dropped him. Snorlax flinched as Oshawott hit the ground, the otter whimpering at the impact. He sat up, rubbing his head, looking around nervously. He gulped, glancing up at a glaring Bulbasaur, before looking back down.

'W-we thought you guys could fix it...' Oshawott whimpered. 'We didn't know it'd last for this long...'

'I'm guessing that by "we" you mean the Rascals,' Bulbasaur growled. 'What did Gible and Totodile do this time?'

Oshawott tapped his arms together nervously. 'They may have found out that I know how to use a computer...' Bulbasaur looked surprised at this, but didn't interrupt. 'And came up with a silly little prank... that they had me do...'

Bulbasaur rubbed his head with a vine. 'Oshawott– what on earth did you do?'

Oshawott gulped. 'I, um... I typed up a new recipe for Snorlax's meal, p-printed it off... and put it in the Professor's notes...' The water type looked up, an uncertain smile on his face. 'A recipe that involved Chesto berries...'

Bulbasaur's eyes widened, but Snorlax couldn't understand how this was the cause of his problem. Berries were food– and food was meant to be eaten. He let out a confused rumble, glancing around. Bulbasaur started pacing, sharing a look with Noctowl.

'You...' Bulbasaur muttered.

Oshawott defensively held up his arms. 'We thought that you guys would fix it! We thought you'd notice that something was different with the recipe and–'

'It doesn't work that way!' Bulbasaur cried, making Oshawott recoil. 'We have hundreds of Pokemon that we feed here daily– _hundreds!_ We don't go over each recipe each time when we're preparing the food and make sure everything is right– we just make enough for the week and move onto the next Pokemon's food! We trust the recipe to be right because he triple checks it when he writes them up!' Bulbasaur turned around angrily to face Oshawott. 'I can't believe you messed with his notes– he depends on those! For the health of each Pokemon! Do you realize how much you could have– you _have_ done with this "prank" Oshawott?!'

Oshawott shrank back, guilt on his face. 'I- um–'

'Did you touch anything else in the Professor's notes?' Bulbasaur demanded, taking several steps towards Oshawott. 'Have you messed with anything else?!'

'N-no! I swear!' Oshawott cried, waving his tiny arms. 'N-nothing else! Just the Chesto berries!

Bulbasaur started pacing. 'And here I thought Gible couldn't top anything after the rare candy incident...' He rubbed his head with a vine. 'Noctowl, can you please get me the Professor's notes– we need to fix this right away.'

The shiny nodded, spreading her rust-colored wings, taking to the air. Snorlax watched her fly off, blinking slowly. Fix it? They knew how to fix it? Did that mean that he would be able to sleep again? The mere thought made Snorlax sit up happily.

'H-heh... well, now that you got this all figured out, I'll just take my leave. S-see you, Stranger...' Oshawott muttered, backing away slowly. Bulbasaur didn't break from his pacing, but a quick Vine Whip stopped Oshawott's retreat.

'Nice try, "Torrent", but you're not getting out of this that easily,' He glared up at him. 'Your job is going to be quite simple though, don't worry. You get to go find Gible and Totodile, and bring them back to the lab. All three of you get to help fix the damage you've done.'

'Wh-wha?! I can't tell them that I confessed– or that I was caught!' Oshawott cried. Bulbasaur sat him down, giving him a small push towards the door.

'Well, if you don't bring them here I'll send Rotom after you,' Bulbasaur said, making Oshawott pale. 'I need to find the Professor, so don't you dare keep us waiting. I want all three of you back here in a half hour– is that clear?'

Oshawott looked like he was ready to argue, but a grin from a Rotom, whom had zipped into the room, seemed to make Oshawott change his mind.

'I- I'll have them here in ten!' He cried, bolting towards the exit of the lab.

Rotom let out a cackle, before zipping off towards the kitchen, where it was sure to only cause more trouble. Bulbasaur sighed, before finally turning towards Snorlax, whose eyes were struggling to stay open.

'Don't worry big guy, we'll have this all cleared up soon... Chesto berries, no wonder you couldn't sleep,' Bulbasaur gave him a small smile. 'Don't worry, the Professor will know just what to do now that we know the cause.'

Snorlax sure hoped so.

* * *

An hour later Snorlax found himself happily gulping down a fresh bowl of food outside. Apparently this was the clearing where all the Pokemon ate, but Snorlax had never spent much time here. His current meal had a slight sour taste to it, which Snorlax found perfectly delicious, much better than the dryer meals he had before. (Though food was food, no matter what it was.)

"Chesto berries..." Professor Oak muttered for the hundredth time. "It was so simple– Chesto berries!"

Professor Oak was looking over the recipe that Oshawott had typed up– the one that Bulbasaur had tore out of the notes right away to give to the Professor. Snorlax's true meal recipe had been replaced, the same meal Snorlax was enjoying now. The normal type happily ate away, the promise of sleep giving him an energy he hadn't had in days.

"Will there be any long term effects for Snorlax?" Tracey asked, handing a grumpy-looking Totodile a bowl of food. Totodile attempted to reach for a pellet of food, only to stop with a glare from Bulbasaur.

"Dile..." He grumbled, carrying the bowl off towards two Vulpix. Totodile, Gible, and Oshawott had found themselves stuck with helping the humans feed the many Pokemon at the lab– a job that truly managed to get to them, since they couldn't steal a bite with Noctowl and Bulbasaur close by. Oshawott was the only that truly didn't seem frustrated by their punishment, perhaps realizing that they deserved it.

Or perhaps he just enjoyed flirting with the many female Pokemon he encountered while doing so.

Oshawott winked at one of the Vulpixes, who yelped, hiding behind her older sister. The older Vulpix glared at Oshawott for a moment, before carefully beginning to eat her meal. It took her sister several moments longer before she began eating as well.

Professor Oak chuckled. "No Tracey, Snorlax will be just fine. The Chesto berries should be out of his system by now. And with a good nap, he should be as right as rain."

Snorlax plopped the last of his meal into his mouth, happily swallowing. The normal type rubbed his belly, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"He's looking much better already," Tracey agreed, even though Snorlax still hadn't gotten any sleep yet. Snorlax blinked, patiently waiting to see if sleep would truly come for him now. He had eaten, so it shouldn't be long now...

"Chesto berries are quite the fruit, a common ingredient of coffee, since it tends to keep one from becoming drowsy, though used in small amounts. And since Snorlax was getting a whole one in everyone of his meals... well the effects were just stacked against him," Professor Oak said, looking down at the fake recipe once more. "Since he constantly had some in his system is basically just kept his adrenaline running through him, to put it simply. Hmm... this could be an interesting basis for a study... Write that down Tracey."

"Right away, sir!" Tracey cried, quickly pulling out a notepad, jotting it down. "Of course you can't start any new study– you've just began your one on Pokemon weather abilities!"

Professor Oak glanced at the two Vulpixes for a moment. "Never hurts to plan ahead."

A yawn escaped Snorlax, and everyone's eyes were quickly drawn back towards the bear-like Pokemon. Snorlax barely noticed this however, his eyes starting to grow heavy. But unlike the last few days, there was no feeling holding him back. This wasn't the exhaustion that came from being unable to sleep, but rather a true feeling of tiredness.

Snorlax sat on the ground with a heavy _thump!_ The ground shook a little as he laid down, eyes drooping, but his heart was beating with excitement. He could already feel a blackness creeping at the edges of his vision– sleep was coming. At long last real sleep was coming!

Professor Oak smiled, saying something else, but the words were lost to Snorlax as he closed his eyes. Snorlax let out a content rumble, turning over as sleep washed over him. There was a smile on his face as he drifted off, as if dreams were already touching his mind.

A snore filled the clearing, and Snorlax was asleep once more.

* * *

 **It's funny how characters tend to develop themselves. :) As you might of noticed, Snorlax didn't have any dialogue this chapter. This wasn't something I had planned when coming up with this chapter, but as I started writing it just kind of happened. I wouldn't say that Snorlax is mute, just simply not talkative (especially when there's a bunch of Chesto berries in his meal).**

 **It was also fun to have more interactions between Oshawott, Bulbasaur, and Noctowl- it's been a while since I've written about these three, but these three are a blast to write about. :)**

 **As always, feel free to leave suggestions for next chapter. :)**


	13. Birds of a Feather - Talonflame

**Guess who's finally back after a ridiculously long hiatus?**

 **And during that time... wow. You guys have given this story so much support even when I wasn't updating. This fic made it onto TV-Tropes' recommended list, which is awesome. :) Thank you, guys!**

 **For this chapter we have Talonflame** **– which was suggested by** graysean86 **, along with** Cosmic Sky **and** AlphaDD **requesting a chapter about Ash's bird Pokemon.**

 **Now I know that Ash has been in Alola for some time now, but when I started this chapter it was when the Sun and Moon series was still new, and I wanted to finish this one** **– and so Talonflame is still new to the lab in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Story 13 – Birds of a Feather – Talonflame**

Talonflame let out a sigh as she flew across the fire type habitat, the sun beating down on her wings as she flew. Sunny Day was often used across the barren landscape to keep it warm and dry for the fire types, the dryness in turn often attracting many rock and ground types to the arid land as well.

It was quite an interesting place, Talonflame had to admit, but she was starting to lose interest after being here for several days. Yes, she was a fire type... but this just wasn't the place she was meant to be. She had grown up in a forest, lush green trees surrounding her as she flew...

She now was lucky when she was able to find a berry bush in this desert!

But Professor Oak had placed her with the other fire types, and with Ash now gone this was where she'd stay.

Talonflame ruffled her feathers, trying to release some of the heat building up within her. She may have been a fire type, but that didn't mean she enjoyed to be boiling in her own feathers. She looked down at her shadow as she flew over the land, wondering if she should remain a wanderer, or try to battle for her own spot in the fire habitat. It'd be nice to have a place to call her own, but nothing here appealed to her.

Nothing here was worth battling for.

Talonflame went into a gentle dive, spotting a shriveled up bush. She leveled out, talons extended as she landed on one of the thicker limbs. It swayed beneath her weight, but it held her. She ruffled her feathers again, getting settled on the dying bush. If it had once held any berries, then they had been plucked clean a long time ago. Food was a bit hard to come by here– one of the benefits to having a trainer was not having to fight for survival, and she hoped it wouldn't come down to that here.

But hey, she could always snag some food from someone if she really needed to.

The sun continued its climb overhead, and Talonflame closed her eyes. It was quite peaceful here, except for when she stumbled onto someone else's turf. Who knew fire types could be so territorial! And a hit from a rock type hurt... a lot. But outside of a few scuffles it had been quite relaxing here.

And she wanted some action.

She opened a wing, beginning to preen her feathers. Perhaps she could find out where Hawlucha and Noivern had been placed, it'd never hurt to visit her fellow flying types. Hawlucha was a good soul, and Noivern was just adorable. She missed them, it was strange not to have their company constantly like when they were on a journey...

'Hey!' A voice cawed overhead. 'We already agreed that Quick Attack is cheating!'

Talonflame paused, glancing skyward for the owner of the voice. She could make out three shapes speeding over the fire type habitat, weaving in and out of each other. One thin shape was outlined in a silver glow, using a Quick Attack to get ahead of the others.

'That was two races ago!' She called back. 'Last time we said it's fair game as long as we don't use it on each other!'

'But we didn't say that for this race!' The larger Pokemon cried, his black feathers ruffled unhappily.

As the two Pokemon argued with each other the third Pokemon raced forward, his dark blue feathers gleaming in the sunlight. Talonflame watched him in fascination, his build much more sleeker than the other bird Pokemon he was with. The red feathers on his neck gleamed in the sunlight as he sped ahead, leaving the two other Pokemon behind him.

' _Hey!'_ They screamed as they realized how far ahead he was.

The Swellow cracked his beak open in a grin. 'The early bird gets the Wurmple!'

The Staraptor and the Unfezant let out several frustrated caws, but it was quite clear that the Swellow had the edge on them in speed. The Swellow swooped on ahead, glancing back at his friends triumphantly, and then his gaze flickered towards the ground. His dark eyes met Talonflame's, and he suddenly stopped mid-flight, wings flapping wildly.

'Haha!' Staraptor cried, darting past him. 'Take that, Swellow!'

'I found her... Guys! I found Talonflame!' The Swellow cried excitedly, pointing at her with a talon. The Unfezant and Staraptor pulled to a stop, banking about mid-air, looking down at her. Talonflame pulled back uncertainly– and then all three birds dove down towards her.

Talonflame flinched as they landed on the rocky ground, though the three of them seemed unharmed. The Staraptor jumped back as his feet hit the hot rocks, muttering under his breath. The Unfezant and Swellow were watching Talonflame with curious eyes, Unfezant hopping closer to her. Talonflame tensed, unsure of how they recognized her.

'We've been looking everywhere for you!' Unfezant said happily, holding a wing out to her. 'For a time we even wondered if Ash took you to Alola– we just couldn't find you on the ranch!'

Talonflame relaxed in the slightest as Ash was mentioned. 'Oh! You're some of Ash's other flying types!'

Unfezant grinned. 'Indeed! Why are you hanging around here?' She glanced around the barren land. 'I mean... fire type habitat? A bit warm, don't you think?'

'Well... I am a fire type...' Talonflame said, shifting. 'This is where the Professor put me–'

'Wait– you're a fire type?!' Swellow cried, pushing Unfezant aside. 'Awesome!'

'Hey,' Staraptor snapped. 'You know better than to push a lady!'

'Oh, Fez is fine,' Swellow said, not glancing back as Staraptor made his way over to Unfezant, who was pulling herself to her feet. She brushed herself off with a wing, not even looking annoyed, as if she was used to this. She turned back to face Talonflame, eyes gleaming happily.

Talonflame scratched at the branch she was on, not quite sure of what to make of the bickering among them.

'Oh, don't mind the boys,' Unfezant said, stepping in front of Swellow. Talonflame was forced to crane her head down to get a proper look at her, since they were all on the ground. 'It's practically sibling rivalry! I'm Unfezant, it's nice to meet you.'

'...Talonflame...' Talonflame said uncertainly. 'It's nice to meet you as well, though I must ask, what brings you to the fire type habitat?'

'Racing, of course!' Staraptor said, puffing out his chest. 'We race all across the ranch! Keep an eye on everything while we're at it too, but I can't deny the thrill!'

'Racing?' Talonflame asked, perking up a bit. She had been in a few races and relays, and she had always enjoyed them.

'And we want you to join us!' Swellow said, once again pushing Unfezant aside, looking up at Talonflame. 'Sometimes other Pokemon will race with us– but it's kind of a tradition at this point to make Ash's birds a permanent racer! Noctowl is the only one who has said no so far though!' He scanned Talonflame with a critical eye. 'You better not say no though– you're clearly fast. I need better competition.'

' _Hey!'_ Staraptor and Unfezant cried at the same time.

Swellow waved a wing in dismissal. 'I'm not saying you're bad racers– we just need something new to spice it up!' He watched Talonflame. 'So what do you say, fire type? Up for a good challenge?'

If Talonflame could have smiled, she would have. 'Well, Ash just happened to have entered me in a race before, and I found it quite enjoyable– so count me in!'

* * *

Yes, this was just what Talonflame wanted.

The wind blowing against her feathers, the landscape a mere blur below her, the tension of competition running through her veins.

'Yah-hoo!' Swellow cried, flaring open his wings to catch an updraft. Moments into the race, and he was already taking the lead. Talonflame glanced behind her, catching a glimpse of black and gray as Staraptor and Unfezant flew after them. She wasn't that far ahead of them, and Talonflame didn't want to lose her edge.

Ash's other bird Pokemon... she had seen them when Ash had introduced all of his other Pokemon. She hadn't been aware of how close they all were though, and she was determined not to make a fool of herself. She resisted the urge to go into a Flame Charge to increase her speed– she wanted to win this fair and square.

They had restarted their race in the fire type habitat so Talonflame could join them, and they were going to race to the marshes. The thing was Talonflame had no idea where the marshes were– she knew the general direction of the lab, but that was it when it came to the ranch. That was the only reason she wasn't pressing herself to pass Swellow's speed quite yet, since he was her only chance of finding the finish line.

Besides, that'd give her the element of surprise– not showing her true speed until the very end.

Talonflame angled her wings as she noticed Swellow rising higher in the sky, and followed him up. He glanced back at her, a frown in his eyes. They both knew what she was doing by tailing right behind him– she could only guess that they had all been wild Pokemon at one point. Flying in a V-pattern was an advantage in any situation except for when you were the leader– able to catch the draft from the bird in front of you to help you fly.

Just another way to save energy until the finish line was in sight.

Swellow's eyes started to gleam– and he went into a sudden dive. One moment he was there, and the next he was a bullet below her. Talonflame pulled back in surprise, Staraptor and Unfezant using the opportunity to bolt forward. Swellow was dancing below them, his long tail feathers helping him make the sharpest of turns.

The next thing Talonflame knew the others had overtaken her– and Swellow bolted back to the front of the race.

Talonflame gritted her beak together, telling herself this was fine. She wasn't wasting her energy right now, it was best if she lingered back. In fact... this was what she wanted. She ruffled her feathers, releasing the heat trapped within them. Not only was this cooling her off, the hot air was now under her wings, helping her rise higher into the air. Swellow had used diving to his own advantage, and she'd do the same.

Talonflame focused on gliding far above the rest of the birds– carefully maneuvering herself so her shadow fell across them. She loved the way their wings would tense up, and then they'd quickly put on a burst of speed, afraid of someone catching up. They were slowly wearing themselves down, and she was only saving energy.

Swellow remained in the lead for the most part, though Staraptor did gain on him a few times. If this were a battle Talonflame would have to guess that Staraptor's muscular body would give him the edge, but in a race of speed Swellow's slender body was all he needed.

The landscape below them had been forest for sometime now, but Talonflame was starting to make out more rivers and lakes peering through the treetops. Some looked to be natural, while others were clearly manmade. Either way, this was clearly the place to be for water types.

'Marshes aren't far now!' Unfezant called. 'The change in the tree line marks where this race finishes!'

Talonflame glued her eyes dead ahead, looking for where Unfezant had pointed out. The trees seemed to become even thinner and darker, though she couldn't quite make out what the ground would look like at this distance. But still the darker trees were clearly what Unfezant had spoken of– the finish line.

Talonflame's gaze returned to the bird Pokemon below, watching as each of their eyes locked ahead, wings flapping harder as they prepared for the final stretch of the race. Talonflame's eyes gleamed– time to show them just how fast she was.

She shifted her wings, rapidly beating them against the air, forcing herself to climb even higher into the sky The entire ranch was spread out below her, miles of untouched land. It was tempting to use Flame Charge to give her an extra boost, but she simply forced her wings to keep carrying her higher.

Finally she leveled out, a mere speck in the sky. She then tucked in her wings as she rushed into a dive.

Her heart hammered with the thrill, the wind speeding by her feathers as she rushed straight towards the ground. The world around her became a blur, smoke curling from the tips of her feathers as the heat was torn from her. Talonflame slowly pulled her wings away from herself, the ground becoming closer and closer–

Her wings flared open, catching her from her dive, her speed sending her barreling forward as she skimmed along the trees. Cries of surprise became distant as she zipped past her fellow birds, a mere bullet as she rocketed towards the marshlands. A triumphant screech escaped her as she rushed past the finish line.

She opened her wings farther, slowly trying to come to a stop from her rushing flight. The air was humid as she flew over the wetlands of the ranch, an unpleasant feeling to the fire type as she glanced down at the swampy habitat. She banked about, ash and cinders in her feathers as she watched the other three flying types cross over into the marsh. She ruffled her feathers nervously, hoping that this win wouldn't keep her from future races. Ash's other Pokemon were gliding towards her, much slower than when they had been racing.

But before Talonflame could even open her beak, a powerful Hydro Pump hit her.

The blast of water knocked her from her flight, the fire type letting out a cry of pain from the water type move. She felt herself falling, the sensation nothing like her speeding dive. She twisted around in the air, opening her wings, but her feathers were drenched with water. She flapped them wildly, trying to pull herself out of her fall, but the ground was rushing up to meet her–

A flash of blue darted above her, Swellow glowing with a Quick Attack as he raced towards her. Despite being smaller in stature he showed no hesitation with grabbing her mid-fall, talons digging into the base of her wings in an attempt to keep them both in the air.

It wasn't enough to keep them in flight, but Swellow's rescue was enough to keep her from crashing into the swamp. They awkwardly flittered towards the ground, mud coating their feathers as they sank into the soft earth, both of them huffing.

' _Mwahaha!'_ A deep laugh croaked from deeper in the marsh, and the two birds looked about uncertainly. Staraptor and Unfezant had caught up to them, flying overhead. From the shadows of the trees Talonflame could make out small blue shapes slowly surrounding them, a much larger figure soon joining them.

'Poliwags?' Swellow scoffed when he made out the Pokemon. 'Really?'

'Our land!' One of them cried, its high pitched voice making it clear it wasn't the one who had laughed. 'Leave this place, or face the wrath of the Swamp Lord!'

The large figure shifted in the shadows, that deep laugh echoing between the trees once more. Staraptor and Unfezant landed on a branch, and the Poliwags pulled back uncertainly at the sight of all the powerful Pokemon. They glanced back at the silhouette Talonflame could only assume to be the "Swamp Lord", who was drawing back into the shadows.

'Leave this place!' Another Poliwag cried in a high voice. 'You have been warned!'

Talonflame could only blink as they dove into the murky water one by one– the water types swimming away without another word. She staggered forward a few feet, but she was coated in thick mud. She doubted that she'd be flying with this stuff on her, and she glanced at Swellow, who was no better off.

'Are you two okay?' Unfezant called nervously, while Staraptor stared at the shadows at where the figure had been.

'By Dialga's diamonds...' He muttered. 'We just saw Palpitoad... we actually saw _the_ Palpitoad...'

'Um... who?' Talonflame asked, flapping her wings in an attempt to get the mud off from her.

'Ash's Palpitoad,' Swellow said, staring at the shadows as well. 'He's the Pokemon we never see, he usually stays deep in the marshes...' He glanced at Talonflame. 'You just took an attack from _the_ Palpitoad.'

'He's evil,' Unfezant said casually. 'Are you two okay?'

'Um...' Talonflame glanced away. 'I'm not hurt...'

'Palpitoad isn't evil,' Swellow snorted. 'He's one of Ash's Pokemon! Just like us!'

Swellow tried to fly away, but being covered in mud he was unable too. He let out a small grumble, dragging himself towards a half-submerged log. Talonflame followed after him, shivering with each step she took. The feel of the mud was horrible, slimy and wet, making her feathers soggy. Its silmy chill only made it worse for the fire type, and she quickly scampered onto the log with Swellow.

Unfezant fluttered down onto the log next to them. 'Oh dear, you guys are really covered, aren't you?'

'I just preened this morning!' Swellow cried.

'You preen every morning,' Staraptor remarked, and Swellow let out a huff, looking away.

'I'm sorry...' Talonflame muttered, glancing down, watching the mud drip from her feathers.

'Sorry?' Swellow said with a caw. 'What are you apologizing for? This mud isn't your fault! Besides, even if it was, that race definitely made up for it!' His eyes shone. 'That was epic– we haven't had an ending to a race like that in forever! One second I'm winning like, like usual, then suddenly– blam! You're zipping by like a jet!'

'Whaddya mean like usual?!' Staraptor cried from up in the tree, ruffling his feathers.

'Ignore them,' Unfezant said as the two males started bickering about winning streaks. 'And don't worry about your feathers, we have a wonderful little stream back at the roost that will have you looking perfect in no time.'

* * *

Despite the kindness Ash's other flyers had shown her, and the pride she had felt from winning the race, Talonflame couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when she saw the place they called home.

It was in the forest not far from the lab, within a towering oak tree. It wasn't too hard to see why Ash's Pokemon had claimed it as their home– countless limbs branching out, the thick boughs able to support the powerful Pokemon with ease. Berries grew plentifully around it and the surrounding trees, providing more than enough to eat.

The stream Unfezant had promised babbled from a spring, the water winding into a small and still pool, before continuing on into the forest. And even though normally jumping into a body of water sounded horrible, Talonflame had been more than willing to slip into the pond to wash off, her feathers finally clean from the sickening mud. And even if she had been wet and cold afterwards, sitting in the sun had been quite relaxing.

Unfezant clearly seemed to be glad to have some female company– chattering away to Talonflame as she soaked up the rays. The fire type was grateful for this, having felt dreadfully lonely ever since Ash had left for Alola. Swellow kept interjecting about Talonflame's "blazing finished", as he liked to call it, even though she hadn't even used any of her flames. He was up high in the tree, carefully cleaning each feather even though the mud had long been cleared away.

'Well, I say we allow Quick Attack in the next race!' Staraptor declared, sitting on one of the lower branches.

Unfezant rolled her eyes. 'Oh, so when I use Quick Attack it isn't allowed, but now that you got more competition it is?'

'We agreed no Quick Attacks at the time– therefore you were cheating,' Staraptor replied.

'Cheating? You want to talk about cheating, birdbrain? I have a whole list of all the times you've cheated...' Unfezant began.

Talonflame sighed, spreading her wings out on the rock she was resting on. The sun was starting to dip in the sky, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she had to return to the fire type habitat. She knew she should leave now, find a place to sleep before it was dark, but she didn't want to leave her new friends...

'Why don't we ever see you in the field, Talonflame?' Staraptor asked.

'Yeah!' Swellow said. 'We always look there for you, but you never see you! Do you hunt in the fire type habitat, it never seems like there's much there...?'

'Um, that's where I've been spending all my time,' Talonflame said, shifting. 'And what do you mean by 'the field'...?'

'You don't know about the field? By the lab?' Unfezant said, pulling back. 'Dear, that's where Professor Oak serves us lunch everyday! High noon for Ash's Pokemon, didn't the Professor tell you that?'

Talonflame blinked. 'Um, no... nobody did...'

Lunch was served everyday? She had been scavenging for food ever since she had been placed in the fire type habitat, where there was barely anything. Her stomach sank with the realization she could have been having actually meals this entire time, and felt ashamed that she had thought Ash had left her somewhere where she had to fend for herself.

'Oh, you poor dear!' Unfezant exclaimed. 'I heard the fire types here can be fairly hostile, you must have had been dealing with them this whole time.'

She forced herself to look unfazed. 'Heh, well, it's a good thing I know now...' She fluffed up her feathers. 'And I'll get to see you guys more often as well, seeing you guys at lunch and stuff...'

The others looked startled at this– Swellow freezing up as he preened, whipping his gaze down towards her. 'Wait. You mean you won't be staying here? All of the racers live at the roost!'

'Yeah!' Staraptor cried. 'Most of our races start here, you can't leave!'

'Boys!' Unfezant snapped. 'If Talonflame would rather be at the fire type habitat then that's her choice! She's a fire type after all, and is probably much more comfortable there than here!' Unfezant's gaze softened as she turned back towards her. 'Just ignore them, dear. You're always free to race with us, even if you don't live at the roost.'

Talonflame hesitated. 'You mean you'd let me nest here...? B-but the Professor put me with the other fire types–'

'That doesn't mean you have to stay there,' Staraptor said.

Talonflame looked away, embarrassment rushing through her as she realized just how little she knew about the lab. Things that she should apparently know. Her talons dug into the rock, wishing she could just melt away. She thought she had been making the lab her home, but yet in reality she hadn't known a thing about this place. She heard the fluttering of wings, and someone landed next to her. She looked up to see Swellow perched on the rock, looking down at her.

'Well?' Swellow asked, raising an eye ridge. 'Are you going to stay here at the roost or not?'

In this wonderful forest? With this beautiful tree and food and Pokemon that weren't trying to burn her feathers off?

'...If you have room for another pair of wings, then I'd love to stay here,' Talonflame said. 'I'm not going to lie... the fire type habitat is horrible. I hate it so much.'

There was a smile shining in Unfezant's eye. 'Finally, there's another girl around here.'

Staraptor ruffled his feathers proudly. 'Our flock continues to grow!'

'It'd grow some more if you'd two just have a clutch of eggs,' Swellow said casually, causing the two birds to freeze up in horror. They stared at Swellow, then glanced at each other, swiftly turning away.

'What?!' They cried at the same time, causing Swellow to bite back a laugh.

'I'm not interested in birdbrain over there!' Unfezant cried, flapping her wings. 'He wouldn't know how to tell an egg from a rock!'

'You shouldn't talk about a lady like that, Swellow!'

'Oh– stop acting like a gentleman, you're nothing but a ruffian!'

'Get a nest you two,' Swellow said– which only resulted in another burst of protests from the two birds. This time Talonflame had to keep herself from laughing, finding it hilarious that Unfezant was loosing her calm attitude, considering she had seemed the most level headed of the bunch. Swellow glanced at her, beak cracked part way open in a bird-grin. 'It's so easy to rile them up.'

'I can see,' Talonflame said.

Swellow opened his wings. 'Come on, I'll show you a good branch you can roost on. It gets good sun in the morning and at night, and I think you'd like that as a fire type and all. And it's not far from where Unfezant sleeps, so you guys can talk about... I dunno. Whatever girls talk about.'

He swooped up into the tree, and Talonflame spread her wings to follow after him– Unfezant and Staraptor still bickering below them.

'We discuss nest keeping and the best way to preen feathers,' Talonflame replied, and Swellow threw her a slightly puzzled look.

'...Really?'

'Yes. Willow branches are the best for nests, gentle on the young hatchlings' feet and–' She couldn't hold back her laugh any longer when Swellow looked even more confused. 'Yes, of course I'm kidding!'

'Oh...' Swellow said. 'That's too bad, I would have liked to join you guys if you really were going to talk about preening,' He landed on a branch, holding his head high. 'I'm the best preener in this forest, after all.'

She landed next to him. '...There's some mud on your back.'

' _What?!'_ Swellow let out a shriek that would have made a Loudred jealous, leaping back. 'But I thought I got it all off! I got it all off–'

'I was joking,' Talonflame said. 'Your feathers look just fine. Is this the branch you wanted to show me?'

'Oh, thank Rayquaza...' Swellow muttered. 'Um– yeah! It is! See, the sun shines right here at sunset, so you can soak up all the rays or whatever you fire types do.'

'It's grass types that need the sun.'

'Same difference!' Swellow said, dismissing it with a wave of his wing. 'But no one has claimed this as their roost yet, so you can if you'd like.'

Talonflame studied it, the branch was wide with plenty of room for her to land and take off. There wasn't too much greenery, so if she gave off a few embers it wouldn't be the end of the world. The setting sun felt great on her feathers, and the view was absolutely beautiful– the forest sprawling out around the tree. And after having spent so much time in the rocky fire type habitat...

'It's perfect,' Talonflame said.

Swellow held his head up. 'Perfect! I'm going to go split up the happy couple before they peck each other's eyes out– I'll talk to you later,' He dove off of the branch, swooping towards Staraptor and Unfezant. 'Glad you decided to join the flock!'

Talonflame watched as he landed between the two bickering flying types, spreading his wings out to push them apart. He said something to them– which turned their bickering towards him instead. Poor Swellow was forced to abandon his peace mission, weaving between several branches to keep them from chasing after him. Talonflame clicked her beak, glancing around one more time. Ash had several flying types on his team when they went through Kalos, but she wouldn't have called it a flock... To be among birds again, in a forest with the sun shining down... it was nice. It was a feeling she had nearly forgotten about.

'Me too,' Talonflame whispered in reply to Swellow's words. 'Me too.'

* * *

 **As always, feel free to leave a suggestion about who I should write about next chapter. :)**


End file.
